A segunda vista
by Kuro Hebihime
Summary: Bepo está enfermo y Law ya ha hecho todo para ayudarlo. Sólo le queda una opción, contactar al médico de los Mugiwara. Reunirse con ellos será sinónimo de problemas, pero también le permitirá acercarse a una persona a quién no podrá quitarle los ojos de encima. Una isla desconocida, supersticiones, demonios y un ambiente fúnebre rodean esta extraña aventura.
1. Muerte negra

_«Este Fanfic se suscita después de los acontecimientos de Dressrosa, así que puede contener spoilers o historias alternas a la línea oficial de One Piece, todos los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen al universo creado por Eiichiro Oda. Los personajes de la isla son de mi autoría»_

 **MUERTE NEGRA**

—Capítulo 1—

Law se frotó los ojos con las yemas de los dedos, su vista comenzaba a nublarse por culpa de la fatiga. Tomó asiento junto a la cama donde descansaba su navegante.

Bepo dormitaba todavía con el rostro enrojecido por la fiebre, su respiración seguía siendo agitada y las extrañas manchas negras que le habían aparecido sobre la piel se dejaban entrever bajo su blanco pelaje. El ojigrís cerró con frustración el cuarto libro que había devorado aquella tarde en un intento por encontrar el motivo de la extraña enfermedad.

Nada.

Aventó el libro contra la pared. Si bien sus habilidades como médico eran extraordinarias, tenía que reconocer que su fuerte no eran las enfermedades en otras especies. Soltó un pesado suspiro lleno de frustración.

 _—¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer, capitán?_ —murmuró Penguin claramente nervioso.

Law pareció pensárselo detenidamente y frotó su cabellera como si deseara extraer alguna opción de su agotado cerebro. Él ya no podía hacer más, sin embargo, conocía a alguien que tal vez podría sacarlos de aquel terrible apuro. Un doctor que comprendía mucho mejor el funcionamiento del cuerpo animal.

 _—Comunícate con los Mugiwara._

El chico asintió y salió rápidamente en busca del den den mushi que hace tiempo no usaban. Law colocó su cabeza entre ambas manos. Él no estaba acostumbrado a pedir favores, pero en esta ocasión no tenía más remedio. Bepo no sólo era su nakama, era su mejor amigo y no pensaba rendirse hasta haber agotado todas las opciones posibles.

Penguin regresó rápidamente con el pequeño caracol entre sus manos.

 _—¡Toraooo!_

Se oyó una voz familiar al otro lado de la transmisión mientras que el animalito se meneaba con alegría. _—¡Torao!, ¡cuánto tiempo!, ¡te hemos echado de menos!_

La alegre voz del Mugiwara acompañada del clásico barullo de su tripulación logró que el ojigrís esbozara una leve sonrisa. Aunque no lo admitiera, también los echaba de menos.

 _—_ _No tengo mucho tiempo, necesito hablar con Tony-ya_

Luffy pareció captar el tono apremiante de voz y asintió. El den den mushi no tardó en tomar los rasgos del pequeño reno.

 _—_ _Te escucho._

Law comenzó a dictarle la serie de síntomas que Bepo presentaba con lujo de detalle, sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras sostenía la bocina. Cuando terminó de hablar soltó un pesado suspiro, como si hubiera contenido el aire a lo largo de todo su relato.

 _—Law…_ —la voz del renito no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo—. _Tengo que revisarlo en persona_.

El ojigrís apretó los dientes, no le había gustado nada su tono de voz.

 _—Estamos varados en una isla desierta y sin nuestro navegante es imposible movernos —_ agregó.

Luffy, quien había estado pendiente de la llamada, tomó la palabra _—¡No tienes de qué preocuparte, nosotros iremos!_

Se escuchó un murmullo de aprobación. _—Así es —_ esta vez la voz de Nami fue la que se escuchó _—, todavía tenemos la vivre card que nos diste, llegaremos sin problema._

El capitán de los Heart pareció relajarse un poco al oírlos _—Estaremos al pendiente de su llegada y… gracias—._ Al no tener más que agregar, terminó la llamada.

Penguin le colocó unas suaves palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo _—verá que todo saldrá bien._

Su capitán no contestó, simplemente volvió a sentarse al lado de Bepo, le cambió las compresas frías que cubrían su frente y le hizo una suave caricia sobre el pelaje. El oso se removió incómodo.

 _—Tranquilo, la ayuda ya viene en camino._

Le abrió la boca con cuidado y se alarmó al ver que su lengua comenzaba a teñirse de ese mismo tono negro que invadía su sistema circulatorio. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo le quedaba.

Repasó nuevamente en su cabeza todo lo sucedido en un intento por encontrar algún detalle que hubiera pasado de largo.

La mañana anterior los piratas Heart llegaron a una isla tropical. La habían encontrado justo a tiempo, pues el agua potable y la comida se habían terminado horas atrás.

Jean Bart se asomó por el periscopio en busca de algún peligro _—todo en orden, capitán—._ Indicó.

Law dio la señal y pronto el submarino estuvo a flote.

 _—Jean Bart, quédate a vigilar; los demás, dispérsense para juntar provisiones_.

Miró a su alrededor y se concentró en sentir alguna presencia. _«Parece ser que se trata de una isla deshabitada»_ concluyó. No obstante, tomó su nodachi con firmeza. Era mejor estar prevenidos.

 _—¡Capitán, espéreme, iré con usted! —_ gritó Bepo, quien corrió hasta su lado, Law no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a seguir su camino.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que la isla estaba conformada por una enorme ciénaga. Aquel territorio hostil despedía un penetrante aroma a plantas podridas, y el lodo, que cubría casi todo, les impedía avanzar con ligereza.

 _«No hay rastros de algo comestible»,_ pensaba el médico cada vez más preocupado. El agua fangosa, estancada y maloliente tampoco parecía una buena opción para beber…

 _—¡Auch! —_ el oso, que avanzaba a su lado, soltó un quejido mientras alzaba su pata izquierda.

 _—¿Qué sucede? —_ preguntó el capitán mirándolo de reojo sin prestarle mucha atención.

 _—Creo que me ha picado un insecto, no es nada —_ contestó su navegante y continuaron su camino. Ninguno de los dos le tomó importancia, sabían que si no encontraban comida para el atardecer pasarían la noche con el estómago vacío.

Tras dar unas cuantas vueltas finalmente descubrieron un paisaje diferente. A la mitad del maloliente pantano unos enormes monolitos aislaban una cascada de agua cristalina que aterrizaba en un lago subterráneo de gran profundidad. Eran tan sólo unos cuantos metros, pero ese fértil pedazo de tierra estaba rodeado de árboles frutales. Los dos piratas sonrieron entre ellos, habían encontrado justo lo que necesitaban.

 _—Empieza a juntar las provisiones, iré por los demás —_ le indicó al oso, quien sacó un costal que llevaba consigo y tras derribar con sus patadas algunos frutos comenzó a reunirlos _._ Law formó su _room_ y desapareció de su vista.

No había tardado más de unos cuantos minutos cuando volvió a aparecer con toda su tripulación.

 _—Bepo, ¿dónde estás?_

Lo llamó al ver que no se encontraba donde lo había dejado. Caminó unos cuantos metros, tal vez había descendido por la cascada.

Al asomarse por el pequeño cenote sintió que su corazón se contraía. Podía divisar un bulto naranja que flotaba en el agua. _—¡Bepo! —_ gritó con fuerza mientras usaba su habilidad para subirlo. Lo tendió sobre la tierra y lo revisó rápidamente.

 _—¿Qué sucedió? /¿está bien? / ¿se cayó?_

Sus nakama comenzaron a hacerle preguntas.

Pronto encontró en la almohadilla de su pata el pinchazo del que se había quejado antes. La zona estaba hinchada y un extraño color negro comenzaba a extenderse bajo su pelaje siguiendo el camino de su circulación. Bepo estaba envenenado de eso no había duda.

 _—¡Hay que llevarlo al submarino, rápido!_

Ordenó. Aquella extraña reacción no le había gustado nada.

A lo largo del día las manchas negras comenzaron a extenderse por todo el cuerpo y una intensa fiebre se apoderó de su nakama, quien no volvió a recuperar la conciencia.

 _…_

Law volvió a cambiarle la compresa fría, miró de reojo la bandeja de comida que Penguin le había dejado y decidió hacerla a un lado. No tenía ánimos de nada.

Un poco antes del atardecer escuchó a Jean Bart dar la buena noticia: los Mugiwara estaban por llegar. Salió rápidamente a cubierta, el Sunny ya era visible a simple vista. Sin perder más tiempo formó su _room_ y transportó a Tony-ya hasta el submarino, quien tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

 _—Rápido, te llevaré con Bepo_ _—_ lo apremió el capitán. El pequeño reno asintió y empezó a correr tras él. Bajaron la escotilla y entraron en el quirófano donde el paciente aguardaba. Chopper abrió su mochila y extrajo un enorme libro que parecía confeccionado a mano.

 _—¿De dónde has sacado ese libro? —_ preguntó el ojigrís.

 _—Lo hice yo mismo —_ respondió el renito _—,_ _es todo lo que aprendí en los dos años que estuve en el reino Torino._

Chopper comenzó con la revisión de manera exhaustiva. Se detuvo un buen rato observando las extrañas manchas negras que se encontraban alrededor de la herida, observó entre su pelaje el camino de las mismas que ya llegaban hasta el cuello, y finalmente, revisó la lengua que estaba completamente teñida de negro.

Fue en ese momento cuando de manera inesperada Bepo tosió sobre su rostro.

Chopper retrocedió alarmado al ver que aquella tos venía acompañada de sangre. El ataque de tos fue tan intenso que Law tuvo que colocarle el oxígeno para ayudarlo a respirar.

El renito tocó su mejilla que estaba húmeda por las pequeñas gotas de sangre que habían salido disparadas hacia su rostro.

— _¿¡Es la primera vez que lo hace!?_ —preguntó alarmado. Law afirmó con la cabeza sin poder esconder la sorpresa. Chopper repasó rápidamente sus notas _—. Una picadura, fiebre, manchas negras, tos con sangre…_

— _¡NO PUEDE SER!_

Abrió su enorme libro y comenzó a hojearlo a toda velocidad hasta encontrar la página que necesitaba.

 _—Law, el motivo por el cual no has encontrado información es porque no se trata de la pinchadura de un insecto..._

Se puso en pie y leyó en voz alta:

 _»Kuroshi. También conocida como "muerte negra". Es una planta acuática que florece durante la noche. Puede reconocerse a simple vista por la luz que desprende similar a una luciérnaga. Sus espinas venenosas segregan esporas inofensivas para los humanos, pero mortal para algunas especies de animales. Las manchas negras indican el camino de las esporas hacia los pulmones y cerebro de su huésped, una vez ahí, se reproducen destruyendo todo a su paso y volviendo la transmisión… aerobia._

 _Altamente contagioso, extremar precauciones._

El renito cerró el libro con el rostro aterrado.

Había sido un idiota. Se había expuesto a la enfermedad sin tener el cuidado necesario. Clavó la vista unos momentos en el piso y luego se acercó al ojigrís con un gesto decidido.

 _—Comenzaré a preparar el antídoto, pero necesito que encuentren un ejemplar de esa planta para extraerle una enzima… Si por algún motivo no termino de prepararlo a tiempo, aquí está escrito todo lo que necesitas saber._

 _—Tony-ya, crees que tú…_

 _—Seguramente, será mejor que nos demos prisa._

Law salió a paso veloz dejando a su colega a cargo del antídoto. Tenía que avisar a los demás.

Al igual que había pasado con Bepo, Chopper no tardó en perder la conciencia.

• • •

Cuando el sol terminó de ocultarse empezaron la búsqueda. Los Mugiwara y los Heart se organizaron en pequeños grupos para así recorrer mejor el territorio.

Law dictó las últimas instrucciones.

 _—…Y no se olviden, una vez que la encuentren deberán arrancarla desde raíz, no nos sirve si está incompleta._

Los grupos soltaron un grito afirmativo y empezaron a adentrarse en el hostil territorio. Cada persona llevaba consigo una lámpara que alumbraba el mínimo necesario para no caer en un foso. La ciénaga, tanto más peligrosa de noche que de día, no dejaba escapar ni el más mínimo destello de luz.

Antes de partir, el médico entró en el submarino. Quería darles un último vistazo a los enfermos. Revisó a su navegante y sus manos temblaron ligeramente. Por lo que había alcanzado a leer en el libro, a Bepo le restaban alrededor de 20 horas de vida.

Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó que alguien descendía hasta donde estaba. _—Oye, Law, me pidieron que te diera esto —_ Zoro, quien estaba a punto de partir con su equipo, traía una linterna extra consigo. Al ver a Chopper se acercó y le tocó la frente con un gesto fraternal _—. ¿Cómo están? —_ preguntó.

 _—Queda poco tiempo, no quiero perderlo en explicaciones._

Law no pudo evitar que su voz sonara turbada, se acercó al peli verde, tomó la linterna y salió deprisa.

Zoro lo miró de reojo, había pensado en decirle algunas palabras de aliento, pero ellos no eran especialmente cercanos. _«Será mejor que me apresure también»_ pensó. Su equipo lo estaba esperando.

• • •

La noche sin luna dejaba todo en penumbra. Law había encontrado el sitio exacto donde el oso se había pinchado la pata, pero para su mala fortuna la planta no estaba completa; tan solo se trataba de un tallo que llevaba tiempo de haber sido arrancado. Caminó durante horas sin poder encontrar lo que buscaba.

Cuando el horizonte comenzó a teñirse de rojo cayó en la desesperación, con la salida del sol sería imposible encontrarla.

 _—¡¿Dónde más puede estar?!_

Avanzó hasta dar nuevamente con el lago que había descubierto con su nakama y descendió por la cascada para buscar si entre las piedras húmedas podía hallarla.

Nada.

 _—¡Mierda!_

Golpeó uno de los monolitos con tal fuerza que se cuarteó.

 _—¡Mierda! ¡mierda! —_ siguió golpeando las piedras hasta hacerse daño. Finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas y tomó su cabeza entre las manos.

 _—Bepo… —_ susurró en un tono lastimero _—, no quiero perderte también._

Sus ojos se humedecieron y unas gruesa lágrimas comenzaron a rodar hasta el suelo. Hace tanto que no sentía esa terrible desesperación.

De repente escuchó un crujido, miró hacia arriba y notó que se había formado una avalancha de piedras, consecuencia de sus anteriores golpes. Una nube de tierra se levantó cegándolo de repente. _—¡Tact!_ _—_ exclamó justo a tiempo y los objetos se detuvieron en el aire antes de aplastarlo. Movió la mano y desvió la avalancha hacia el lago.

 _—¡Ahhh!_

Un grito proveniente de los escombros lo alertó. Talló sus ojos para retirarse la tierra y clavó su atención en el agua. Entre las piedras que había aventado se encontraba una persona que, para su buena fortuna, logró salir a flote.

 _—¡Idiota, casi me matas!_ _—_ se quejó.

A pesar de la poca luz, el ojigrís reconoció el cabello verde de Zoro-ya. El distraído espadachín se había separado de su grupo, y al no tener el cuidado suficiente había pisado las piedras flojas en el borde de la cascada.

 _—¡Al menos ayúdame a salir! —_ gritó de mala manera, pero el capitán de los Heart parecía estar hundido en sus pensamientos.

Lo observó unos instantes, Law se encontraba cubierto de tierra, pero sus mejillas estaban húmedas. No había duda de que estaba llorando. _«Ya veo, no encontraron la planta»_ pensó el peli verde. No hacían falta palabras para comprender lo que aquel hombre estaba sintiendo. Desvió su atención hacia cualquier otro lado, pero volvió a mirarlo de reojo, jamás lo había visto tan devastado.

Al darse cuenta de su reacción, el médico se enjugó las lágrimas con un movimiento violento, lo menos que quería era despertar su lástima.

El agua estaba helada y Zoro comenzó a titiritar de frío. Era mejor salir de ahí cuanto antes. Empezó a nadar hacia la orilla cuando de repente divisó en el fondo del lago un pequeño resplandor.

 _«¿Acaso será…?»_

Hundió la cabeza observando con mayor atención, nuevamente el suave resplandor apareció. _—¡Oye Law!¡creo que la encontré!_

El ojigrís dio un salto al escucharlo y se acercó lo más que pudo a la orilla del profundo lago. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con violencia mientras sus ojos, llenos de incertidumbre escrutaban la oscuridad.

 _—¡Ahí está, ¿lo ves?_

 _—¡ES ESA,ESA ES LA PLANTA! —_ gritó. No podía creerlo, al fin la suerte parecía ponerse de su lado. Fue tanta su emoción que casi se cae al agua.

 _—Tranquilo, yo iré por ella —_ le indicó el peli verde, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y se sumergió.

Comenzó a descender con grandes brazadas, el lago era mucho más profundo de lo que aparentaba. _«Debo darme prisa»_ pensó. El agua fría le calaba el cuerpo.

No tardó en alcanzar su objetivo. _«Debo arrancarla completa»,_ recordó justo a tiempo para extraerla con cuidado, la colocó dentro de su haramaki y comenzó a subir lo más rápido que pudo, el aire se le estaba terminando.

A la mitad del trayecto sintió un dolor agudo en su costado. Se llevó las manos al sitio donde pudo notar la calidez de su sangre que salía de una ligera herida _«algo me ha mordido»,_ pensó mientras ignoraba la punzada.

De pronto sintió un dolor similar en una de sus piernas, luego otro en el brazo, y otro más en el pie. No podía ver nada, pero podía adivinar que se trataba de varias criaturas que comenzaban a enloquecerse con el olor de su sangre. Se detuvo en seco, empuñó sus katanas y se concentró en sentir la presencia de sus enemigos. _«¡Tatzu Maki!»,_ con un movimiento descuartizó a la mayor parte de sus agresores, el resto huyó despavorido.

Cuando logró salir tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y empezó a nadar hacia la orilla. Por un momento se sintió mareado, pero no le dio importancia, debía darse prisa.

Law esbozó una sonrisa y le estiró la mano para ayudarlo a salir, lo jaló hacia él y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo.

 _—¡Oye qué...!_

 _—¡No hay tiempo que perder!¡no sueltes la planta! —_ lo interrumpió.

Antes de que Zoro pudiera recriminarle esa extraña cercanía un enorme _room_ creció de la nada. El mareo empeoró y lo único que el peli verde pudo hacer fue apretar los ojos y aferrarse instintivamente al hombre que lo sujetaba.

Se quedó así unos instantes, agarrado con fuerza de la camisa de su compañero sin notar que éste ya lo había soltado.

Law no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

 _—Zoro-ya, no es que me incomode realmente, pero ya puedes dejarme ir_ —comentó.

En cuanto el peli verde se dio cuenta de su error se soltó rápido y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás tropezando con una mesa que no había visto. Miró alrededor y se sorprendió al notar que estaban dentro de lo que parecía ser el quirófano del submarino, Law los había transportado bastante rápido.

 _«Cierto, me había olvidado de la habilidad de este tipo»,_ pensó un poco molesto por haberse dejado sorprender de aquella manera.

Law se quitó la camisa llena de tierra y la dejó en el piso, se acercó a un lavabo y limpió sus manos y cabeza lo más rápido que pudo.

 _—¿Puedes acercarme la planta? —_ le pidió al peli verde.

Zoro se puso en pie con algo de dificultad y la extrajo de su haramaki. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba empapada en sangre. Law la tomó y la enjuagó deprisa, no sin antes mirar de reojo las heridas del espadachín. _—Sólo déjame terminar de preparar el antídoto y te daré un vistazo._

 _—Estoy bien —_ comentó el peli verde. Eran solo rasguños, ya se curarían solos. Pese a eso se sentó en una de las camillas para reponerse un poco, al parecer había perdido bastante sangre. Sin mucho que hacer clavó su atención en el médico que tenía enfrente. No pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada. Había visto los tatuajes que le cubrían el torso, pero no sabía que su espalda también estaba tatuada. Debía admitir que le sentaba bastante bien. _«No tiene la pinta de médico»,_ pensó para sus adentros, aunque tenía que aceptar que Chopper tampoco entraba en aquel estereotipo…

Law pasó frente a él a paso veloz cortándole el hilo a sus pensamientos. Encendió un mechero y puso a calentar el antídoto que Chopper había alcanzado a preparar, sumergió la _Kuroshi_ en el frasco, y tras leer algunos renglones del libro que le había dejado, bajó la flama y retrocedió un poco.

 _—Ya sólo falta que hierva diez minutos y todo estará listo —_ soltó en voz alta. Pasó sus manos por su negra cabellera y finalmente relajó su semblante.

Se giró para ver al peli verde y esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

 _—Te debo una, Zoro-ya_.

Zoro le correspondió el gesto de buena gana. Lo observó con más detenimiento, no había notado antes lo sensual que era la sonrisa de aquel médico…

Law se acercó hasta él, y sin hacerle algún comentario, le jaló el haramaki para revisar su herida. Zoro se sintió nervioso, no estaba muy acostumbrado a que invadieran de esa manera su espacio personal.

 _—Es solo un rasguño —_ comentó mientras se liberaba de su agarre.

 _—Un rasguño que ya debería haber cerrado —_ agregó el ojigrís, quien empezó a recorrer el resto de las heridas con la mirada _—_. _Anda, quítate la ropa._

El rostro de Zoro se calentó de repente, _—no eres ni mi capitán, ni mi médico, no tengo por qué obedecerte—_ soltó de mala manera y se cruzó de brazos.

Law dejó escapar un suspiro de pesadez. _—Tony-ya se encuentra grave, y mientras él no pueda hacerlo, me encargaré de ustedes como un favor personal —_ tomó la cinta roja que sujetaba las katanas y de un tirón se la quitó _—. No tengo tiempo para estar discutiendo contigo. O te quitas la ropa, o tendré que quitártela yo._

No pudo evitar que aquella amenaza sonara sugerente.

 _—¡Hazte a un lado! —_ Zoro lo empujó para hacerlo retroceder y sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara comenzó a quitarse lo que traía puesto _. «Imbécil»,_ pensó.

 _—También el pantalón —_ le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos, pero obedeció. Su cuerpo quedó cubierto sólo por un bóxer negro y ajustado.

Law bajó la vista y comenzó a examinar con cuidado el corte más grande que se encontraba a la altura de su abdomen. Cuando las manos del cirujano tocaron la piel de Zoro, éste dio un respingo.

 _—Perdona, tengo las manos frías_ _—_ se disculpó.

Zoro lo miró unos instantes y desvió su atención a la pared. Se sentía extraño. Estaba tan acostumbrado a las pezuñas de Chopper que sentir sobre su cuerpo el tacto frío y delicado de Law le erizaba la piel.

 _—¿Qué sucedió? —_ preguntó el médico ensimismado en su labor.

 _—Creo que fueron unos peces, no pude verlos bien._

Law finalmente se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia un estante donde tenía almacenado un buen número de frascos. _—Sea lo que sea que te atacó, parece ser que segrega una sustancia que no permite que las heridas cierren por sí solas, supongo que así se aseguran de que sus víctimas se desangren hasta morir_ —tomó un ungüento y se acercó nuevamente a su paciente _—. Va a arder un poco —_ le advirtió.

Zoro apretó los dientes cuando el médico comenzó a untarle aquella cosa sobre las heridas. _—Es importante que todas queden cubiertas, pues aunque se trate de un rasguño, podría ser fatal. Date la vuelta —_. El espadachín no puso objeción, dejó que ese diestro tacto tocara su espalda donde empezó a descender poco a poco hasta sus tobillos.

Law se detuvo un instante cuando tuvo el bien formado trasero de Zoro frente a él. No recordaba haberlo visto antes con tan poca ropa. _«Qué bueno está»,_ pensó. En cuanto la idea se cruzó por su cabeza, la alejó de inmediato, no era el momento para estar pensando en idioteces. Una pequeña gota de sangre que escurría por la pierna de su paciente le hizo recordar el motivo por el cual estaba ahí. No debía distraerse.

En un último vistazo encontró un pequeño corte que se asomaba sobre el hueso derecho de la cadera. Se puso en cuclillas frente a su paciente. _—Necesito bajarte el bóxer, solo un poco —_ coló dos de sus dedos por la orilla de la prenda y comenzó a deslizarla con cuidado para ver hasta donde llegaba el corte.

 _—¡HEY!—_ exclamó Zoro frenando su avance.

 _—¿Qué, te pongo nervioso? —_ preguntó el ojigrís con un dejo de burla,

 _—¡tsk!, no digas estupideces —_ respondió el peli verde. Pese a eso las mejillas se le encendieron cuando los dedos de Law se detuvieron a nada de su miembro. _«¡Está demasiado cerca!»,_ tenía que buscar la forma de no pensar en ello _._

Cuando Law colocó el ungüento pudo notar que toda la piel del peli verde comenzaba a erizarse. Sus ojos se desviaron un momento hacia un lado, dándole un vistazo no muy ético al miembro de su paciente. Aclaró su garganta y prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

 _—¿Ya terminaste?_ —Zoro se removió ligeramente, esa cercanía lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo.

 _—No te muevas, debe secar perfectamente antes de que vuelvas a cubrirlo—._ El médico, consiente de que se estaba sobrepasando, sopló sobre la herida para apresurar el secado. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Zoro soltó el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez, como si hubiera querido ocultar un leve jadeo. Alzó la vista y sopló por segunda vez, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Zoro dejó de respirar un momento, imaginándose ese cálido aliento un poco más a su izquierda…

 _«¡QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO!»_

 _—¡Ya, ya secó, ¿cierto?! —_ quiso dar un paso hacia atrás mientras se deshacía del íntimo contacto, pero el pantalón seguía enredado entre sus tobillos y aterrizó en el suelo. _«¡Mierda!»,_ se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo y se acomodó los pantalones. _«Esto no puede estar pasando»_ , pudo sentir con claridad como su miembro comenzaba a ponerse duro, no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí. Tomó sus katanas y salió disparado dejando tras de sí su abrigo.

Law no pudo dejar de mirarlo hasta que la puerta se cerró tras él.

Respiró profundo y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

 _«Vaya que está bueno»,_ pensó nuevamente.

El sonido del matraz le recordó que el antídoto estaba casi listo. Sacudió la cabeza y regresó al trabajo, ignorando la deliciosa sensación que lo había invadido cuando sopló sobre la piel del peli verde.

–––––––––––––––––––––

Subiré nuevamente este fic a petición de una persona que me dijo que le gustaba. Espero me esté leyendo.


	2. Espadas malditas

**ESPADAS MALDITAS**

—Capítulo 2—

Zoro, que acababa de subir al Sunny, se dio cuenta muy tarde de que había dejado su abrigo en del submarino. Soltó un bufido, en ese momento no se creía capaz de regresar por él…

 _—¡Zoro, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿acaso te perdiste?_

Franky, que se había quedado a hacer guardia, estaba sorprendido de no haberlo visto llegar.

 _—¡Claro que no...!_ —estuvo a punto de decirle que había regresado con Law, pero decidió quedarse con esa información para sí—. _Avisa a todos que ya encontramos la planta._

El cyborg asintió con una gran sonrisa, sacó el caracol que traía consigo y comenzó a llamar a los diferentes grupos. Zoro aprovechó ese momento para escapar rumbo al gimnasio, lo menos que quería era explicarle los detalles.

Cuando entró en la habitación se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el piso y clavó su atención en el techo. Llevó instintivamente su mano hacia la herida situada en su abdomen y comenzó a repasarla con los dedos. La piel de esa zona estaba muy sensible al tacto.

¿Qué mierda le había pasado?

Todavía podía sentir como latía su miembro, consecuencia de la excitación. _«Joder…»._ Se rascó la cabeza, incómodo.

Law sólo había soplado sobre su piel, pero había sido más que suficiente para encenderlo con fuerza. Bajó sus manos hasta la última herida que Law le había atendido; y de ahí, no pudo evitar la tentación de tocar su miembro. _«Mierda…»._ Lo tomó con firmeza y empezó a masajearlo a un ritmo medio.

Al principio quiso evocar imágenes de otros hombres, pero al final no pudo evitar que el rostro de Law se le cruzara por la cabeza. Se imaginó a aquel médico rodeando su hombría con la lengua. Subió el rimo cuando, en vez de eso, empezó a fantasear con acariciar su cuerpo tatuado, con poseerlo con fuerza. Se imaginó dentro de él, dándole duro, entrando y saliendo sin piedad alguna…

Ahogó un jadeo lleno de placer. Se había venido con fuerza. Sacó su mano avergonzado y cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo.

No era la primera vez que notaba al médico. Le había parecido bastante atractivo desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, pero de ahí a pensar en que algo más pudiera pasar entre ellos… ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran sus preferencias.

 _—He estado mucho tiempo sin compañía, eso es todo —_ se dijo a sí mismo. Hace varios meses que no se hacía un tiempo para buscar con quién pasar el rato _. «Buscaré compañía en la próxima isla»,_ pensó. Una buena noche de sexo y estaría como nuevo. Tomó sus pesas y comenzó a entrenar. Así tal vez podría olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar.

• • •

La cabeza de Law comenzaba a marcar un vaivén por culpa de la fatiga. Miró por enésima vez el reloj, ya habían pasado doce horas desde que administró el antídoto. Estaba tan agotado que incluso la incómoda silla donde estaba sentado empezaba a parecer un buen lugar para dormir.

Acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó un suave quejido. Se incorporó rápidamente y le dedicó una sonrisa a Bepo, quien finalmente había reaccionado.

 _—Ca... pitán..._

El oso intentó sentarse, pero las manos del médico se lo impidieron. _—Tómalo con calma —_ le indicó _—_. _Sufriste un envenenamiento, pero lo peor ya ha pasado._

Los ojos del oso se pusieron húmedos, intentó hablar pero su garganta se sentía tan adolorida que en vez de voz soltó un quejido rasposo, Law pudo adivinar sus intenciones.

 _—Si vas a agradecerle a alguien es a Tony-ya, quién descansa en la cama de al lado_ —el oso alzó la vista hacia el lugar donde el renito descansaba. Law también le dio un vistazo, al parecer no tardaría en despertar.

 _—Me alegra tenerte de vuelta —_ le hizo una caricia a su navegante en la cabeza y el oso le regaló una sonrisa.

Tocaron a la puerta con suavidad. Robin, que había estado al pendiente de ellos también, entró con unos platos de sopa que Sanji había preparado especialmente para los convalecientes.

 _—Me alegra ver que ya está despierto —_ le sonrió con amabilidad al oso y colocó las cosas sobre una mesita de centro—. _Law, ¿por qué no vas a comer algo y a descansar?, llevas aquí todo el día._

El médico miró a su amigo, quien hizo un ademán con la pata para indicarle que se fuera. — _Anda, yo me encargaré de ellos_ —insistió la arqueóloga. Tras pensarlo un poco, se puso en pie y le cedió su lugar a Nico-ya.

 _—Avísame si ves algún cambio —_ pidió. La mujer asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a alimentar al oso, quien mostró un apetito voraz.

Law se frotó los ojos con pereza. Antes de salir miró el perchero del fondo donde había colocado el abrigo de Zoro y las otras pertenencias que había olvidado. Sonrió de lado al recordarlo.

 _«Aprovecharé para devolverle sus cosas»._

No estaba seguro del motivo, pero quería verlo nuevamente.

Antes que cualquier otra cosa llegó a la cocina, donde Sanji ya comenzaba los preparativos para la cena. A su lado, se encontraba Mugiwara-ya, quien no paraba de gimotear porque tenía hambre. Sin decir palabra tomó asiento en la barra y colocó las pertenencias de Zoro sobre la mesa.

— _¿Cómo siguen Chopper y Bepo?_ — preguntó el rubio mientras le servía un par de onigiris que le había estado guardando. Tuvo que darle un golpe a su capitán con el cucharón para evitar que se los robara.

 _—Fuera de peligro, aunque tardarán varios días en reponerse por completo._

Law le dio un gran mordisco al primero, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento del hambre que sentía.

El cocinero sonrió al verlo con tan buen apetito y se volvió para seguir atendiendo lo que había puesto al fuego.

— _He estado pensando en nuestra situación —_ le dijo a la par que empezaba a menear un sartén _—. Ustedes no pueden moverse sin navegante y a nosotros no nos resulta conveniente andar por ahí sin médico. Supongo que tendremos que permanecer juntos al menos hasta llegar a la siguiente isla … Claro, si mi capitán está de acuerdo—,_ miró de reojo a Luffy, cuyos ojos se abrieron entusiasmados.

 _—¡Sería genial! —_ exclamó _—_. _¡Como en los viejos tiempos!_

Law soltó el aire con pesadez al comprender que no tenía otra opción; quedarse varados en esa isla no era buena idea, pues escaseaban los víveres. Le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos a su aliado. Sabía bien que viajar con él solo le traería problemas.

 _—Supongo que no tengo otra opción, Kuroashi-ya._

No había logrado meterse otro bocado cuando los brazos del mugiwara lo estrecharon con fuerza. _—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Sanji, prepara más comida, haremos una gran fiesta esta noche!_

Su cocinero sonrió, ya se lo temía.

Luffy continuó zarandeando a su aliado hasta que notó las cosas que tenía al lado. _—Oye, ¿este no es el abrigo de Zoro? —_ Sanji también volteó curioso.

Law se metió otro bocado antes de contestar. _—Lo dejó ayer en el submarino, después de que regresamos juntos. —_ comentó mientras le daba un manazo al pequeño capitán que intentaba robar su otro onigiri.

 _—¿Así que fuiste tú quien lo encontró?, ¡estábamos muy preocupados por él!, En cuanto entramos en el pantano se separó de nosotros y no volvimos a verlo en toda la noche_ —, explicó Luffy con una sonrisa—, _si quieres dame el abrigo, yo se lo puedo entregar_ — puso la mano sobre la prenda, pero Law lo tomó por la muñeca con suavidad.

 _—No hace falta, planeaba ir al gimnasio de todas maneras—._ El ojigrís se puso en pie y le quitó las cosas. Tomó de su plato el segundo onigiri—. _Me lo comeré en el camino_ —agradeció con un gesto la comida y salió de ahí.

Tras chuparse los dedos después de haberse devorado el último trozo de arroz, Law se detuvo detrás de la puerta del gimnasio con una ligera duda. Sintió que su estómago se removía un poco por los nervios. _«¿Qué demonios me preocupa?»,_ se dio un suave golpe en la frente recriminándose esa actitud tan estúpida, abrió la puerta y entró como si nada.

Miró a su alrededor, Zoro-ya no se veía por ninguna parte. _«Ni hablar»,_ pensó con desilusión, dejó el abrigo y las cosas sobre el respaldo de una silla y se dio la media vuelta para irse.

Una extraña sensación lo hizo voltear. En el fondo de la habitación, junto a las pesas, el peli verde había dejado sus katanas. _«Pensé que las llevaba a todas partes»._ Como si se tratara de un llamado caminó directamente hacia ellas. No había duda, la sensación era similar a lo que sentía cada que tomaba a _Kikoku_ entre las manos. Se acercó curioso, tomó a _Sandai Kitetsu_ y la sacó de su funda para admirarla.

 _—Es una katana maldita_ —La voz de Zoro le hizo dar un ligero respingo. Estaba tan concentrado en admirar el arma que no había notado el momento en que el dueño se había acercado por su espalda.

El peli verde venía saliendo de la ducha, traía únicamente los pantalones puestos y una toalla con la que estaba secando su cabeza. Law lo miró unos instantes y desvió nuevamente su atención hacia la fina espada.

 _—Tiene un "carácter" difícil_ —comentó mientras la blandía un par de veces—, _puedo sentir que no le agrado del todo._

 _—¿Ya habías tenido una como esta entre tus manos? —_ preguntó Zoro con curiosidad, Law utilizó su _room_ para invocar a su nodachi y se la extendió.

 _—¿Así que ésta también ? —_ Zoro desenvainó a Kikoku admirando su poderoso filo, tenía que aceptar que se necesitaba una destreza especial para manejarse con una espada tan larga. Su vena de espadachín comenzó a latir con violencia. _—Dime, ¿te gustaría enfrentarlas? —_ no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, no todos los días podía entrenar con otro espadachín y esta parecía ser la ocasión perfecta. Law sonrió levemente sin poder esconder del todo su entusiasmo, moría de sueño pero no podía negar que el encuentro sonaba interesante.

Salieron del barco, y sobre la costa comenzaron su enfrentamiento. Zoro se lanzó primero con toda su monstruosa fuerza. Law alcanzó a detenerlo y lanzó un contraataque blandiendo diestramente su nodachi. Lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

 _—No lo haces mal—,_ comentó Zoro con una sonrisa entre los labios cuando sus dos armas volvieron a chocar; siempre que se enfrentaba a un rival digno su instinto salvaje se disparaba por completo. Law dio un giro y atacó por lo bajo. A pesar de que la especialidad de Zoro eran las tres espadas, pudo bloquear todos sus embistes con _Kitetsu_ sin problema.

Pronto los curiosos se reunieron para ver la pelea. Comenzaron a vitorear y a hacer apuestas. Zoro era más fuerte, pero Law, mucho más ágil. Uno de los ataques del peli verde rozó la mejilla de su contrincante abriéndole un ligero corte.

— _Tienes razón, a mi katana no le agradas_ —comentó el peli verde. Su intención no había sido herirle pero su voluntariosa espada actuaba más agresiva de lo normal. El ojeroso subió la intensidad de sus ataques un poco animado por el dolor en su mejilla y logró rebanarle en un movimiento horizontal unos cuantos cabellos.

Un nuevo corte se hizo presente, esta vez en su costado. Otro ataque abrió un pequeño tajo en el hombro del peli verde. Los dos comenzaban a sentir el calor de la pelea entregando su concentración total para vencerse. Lo que había comenzado como una pelea amistosa estaba convirtiéndose en algo más serio.

 _—¡Hey!, ¡deténganse!_

Se oyó que gritaba Nami entre los espectadores, pero los dos combatientes no escuchaban, ninguno había notado que su batalla se estaba acercando a las orillas de la ciénaga.

 _—Ataca con todo lo que tengas—_ lo retó el peli verde con una malévola mueca entre sus labios.

 _—Si así lo quieres así será —_ el médico formó su _room_ y soltó un fuerte sablazo que partió a la mitad todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Zoro apenas si alcanzó a frenar el ataque utilizando su haki. La sonrisa de confianza desapareció de su rostro, el estilo de pelea de su contrincante había cambiado por completo. _—¡Shambles! —_ Law tiró varias piedras al aire apareciendo y desapareciendo tan rápido que Zoro no podía seguirle el rastro. El espadachín de los mugiwara se dio la media vuelta lo más rápido que pudo apenas para frenar un ataque que le hubiera partido en dos la espalda. Antes de poder darse la vuelta recibió otro desde un costado que lo hizo caer de repente.

 _«¡A este ritmo va a terminar conmigo!»,_ concluyó sobresaltado mientras se ponía de pie, por un momento la superioridad de Law fue evidente.

 _«¡Maldición!, me estoy cansando»._ El cuerpo del ojigrís comenzó a bajar aquella impresionante velocidad; la noche en vela, la poca comida y el estrés de los días anteriores comenzaron a cobrarle factura. Dejó de usar su habilidad, con tan poca energía ya no podía mantener su _room_. Esquivó un fuerte ataque vertical del diestro espadachín que partió en dos el árbol que se encontraba tras él. Comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, dio un mal paso dentro de la ciénaga y sus pies se enterraron entre la fangosa tierra. _«Me estoy... debilitando»,_ con el agua casi hasta las rodillas le fue imposible liberarse.

 _—¡Shishi Sonson! —_ soltó Zoro sin notar los apuros de su contrincante. Law no tuvo fuerzas para frenar el tremendo ataque, Kikoku salió volando por los aires y le abrió un profundo tajo en el muslo izquierdo. Cayó dentro del agua y perdió las pocas fuerzas que todavía conservaba. Zoro guardó su katana dando por terminado el duelo y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que su contrincante se pusiera en pie. Había sido un duelo entretenido...

 _—¡Zoro!, ¡¿qué demonios haces?, ¡sácalo del agua! —_ gritó Luffy que venía corriendo para acercarse a ellos, el espadachín pegó un brinco.

 _«¡MIERDA, SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO QUE TAMBIÉN ES UN USUARIO!»,_

Metió las manos y sacó rápidamente al aturdido médico que estaba lleno de lodo y tosía de manera insistente, otro poco más y se hubiera ahogado.

 _—Pe… perdona_ — comentó el peli verde apenado mientras lo cargaba entre sus brazos.

 _—Necesito… ir a la enfermería —_ soltó el ojigrís mientras acercaba su mano al muslo que sangraba de una manera impresionante. El peli verde se puso pálido, no había querido herirlo tan fuerte.

 _—¡Ahhh, Torao, tu pierna! —_ el pequeño capitán dio un grito de espanto al ver toda la sangre que escurría por su muslo _—. ¡Zoro llévalo con Chopper!... ¡Espera ¡no tenemos médico!_

 _—Cálmate, Mugiwara-ya, yo puedo atenderme solo —_ Law intentó bajarse de los brazos que lo sostenían, pero el peli verde no se lo permitió.

 _—Zoro-ya, ¡bájame! —_ exclamó mientras forcejeaba por llegar al piso.

 _—Luffy, cuida su nodachi —_ comentó el espadachín mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia la enfermería.

 _—¡Qué me bajes! —_ exclamó Law apenado. No era ninguna damisela en desgracia como para que lo cargaran de una manera tan vergonzosa _._ Zoro simplemente ignoró sus quejas y aceleró el paso.

Al llegar a la enfermería colocó al mayor en la mesa de exploración. _—¿Necesitas que llame a alguno de tus nakamas? —_ preguntó alterado al ver que el pantalón ya estaba totalmente teñido de rojo.

 _—No es necesario_ — comentó el ojigrís mientras rasgaba su prenda _. «Lástima, era mi pantalón favorito»,_ pensó para sí.

 _—Dime si puedo ayudarte en algo—_ soltó Zoro sintiéndose culpable, se había dejado llevar sin medir las consecuencias.

 _—Empieza por cerrar la puerta —_ el médico le señaló a todos los curiosos que observaban desde fuera. Zoro obedeció al instante.

Law observó la herida con detenimiento, era profunda, aunque había librado por poco las arterias importantes. Lo que más le preocupaba era que se fuera a infectar. Miró al fondo de la enfermería donde se encontraba un lavabo, debía enjuagar la herida primero. Se intentó parar, pero el dolor era muy intenso. Zoro se ofreció a ayudarlo y lo rodeó por la cintura para llevarlo hasta donde quería.

Sonrió ligeramente. Debería estar furioso con aquel imbécil por lo que le había pasado, pero no era así. Sentía cierto placer al verlo tan angustiado, además de que estaba disfrutando aquella cercanía.

Al llegar al lavabo terminó de desgarrar su pantalón, tomó la manguera y se lavó perfectamente. Miró de reojo a su acompañante, quien seguía tenso. — _No te preocupes, no parece ser nada grave —_ le dijo para calmarlo _—, ¿puedes acercarme el material de sutura?_

Zoro hizo lo que le pidió. Al entregarle las cosas bajó la vista, apenado. _—Me comporté como un imbécil._

 _—Ambos lo hicimos —_ corrigió el médico _._ Con destreza comenzó a cerrar la herida. Se cubrió con una gasa y finalmente se pasó una venda encima. Movió ligeramente la pierna para probar que todo estuviera en orden, intentó apoyarla, pero eso fue demasiado, el dolor era muy intenso todavía y perdió el equilibrio. Zoro lo tomó de los antebrazos justo a tiempo para evitar que se cayera.

Law soltó un suave quejido y volvió a incorporarse sin problema. _—Solo espero que para nuestro siguiente encuentro podamos escoger un escenario donde yo no esté en desventaja._

 _—¿Me estás pidiendo la revancha? —_ El peli verde sonrió al escuchar que no le guardaba rencor.

 _—Tú no ganaste limpiamente, así que este no cuenta. Si el pie no se me hubiera atascado seguramente serías tú el que hubiera quedado cubierto de fango —_ Zoro se cruzó de brazos con autosuficiencia _—_. _Puedes elegir el lugar que quieras, de todos modos volveré a ganarte._

 _—Sí, claro_ _—_ exclamó el médico de manera sarcástica. Se quitó la playera que estaba empapada y se recargó casi desnudo en el lavabo _—_. _Pásame una toalla —_ le pidió a su acompañante.

Zoro tomó una del armario de blancos y se la aventó. Cuando se dio cuenta que el médico se quitaba también la ropa interior se dio la vuelta y desvió su atención hacia la pared, sin embargo, no pudo evitar darle un vistazo furtivo. Aquel médico se veía bastante bien, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, y aquel trasero le parecía de lo más incitante… _«¡deja de pensar en eso»_. Se volteó nuevamente, reprimiéndose a sí mismo.

Law no pasó por alto su reacción y sonrió complacido. _—¿Por qué no me miras? No es como si no hubieras visto a otro hombre desnudo_ —no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de placer cuando notó que las orejas de Zoro comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.

Tal vez, valdría la pena probar su suerte. Se acercó, cojeando y desnudo, hasta quedar a escasos cinco pasos de su acompañante,

— _Zoro-ya, ¿cómo debería vestirme?_ —le susurró casi en el oído con un tono de voz insinuante. La nuca de Zoro se erizó por completo.

 _—A mi qué me preguntas, ponte lo que se te de la gana —_ respondió el espadachín sin poder disimular sus nervios. La adrenalina se apoderó de todo su ser, sentía con claridad cada latido dentro de su pecho.

El médico apareció con su _room_ algo de ropa y comenzó a vestirse. _—Ya puedes darte la vuelta. —_ le indicó.

Zoro se quedó boquiabierto al reconocer la prenda que el capitán de los Heart había decidido lucir. _—¡eso es mío! —_ exclamó más sorprendido que enojado.

 _—Me queda corto, pero servirá como yukata —_ comentó burlón al terminarse de sujetar el abrigo verde de su acompañante. Se acercó hasta él y lo miró directamente a los ojos con una sensual sonrisa _._

 _—Si lo quieres de regreso tendrás que aceptar mis condiciones para la revancha ¿Qué te parece si llevamos nuestro duelo a una cama? Ahí te dejaré en claro quién domina a quién._

Zoro se quedó petrificado, hundido completamente en aquellos ojos grises que parecían devorarlo. Law se humedeció los labios con una mueca lujuriosa. Sonrió de lado y finalmente se alejó.

 _—Espero pronto tu respuesta._

Se dio la vuelta, tomó unas muletas con las que finalmente pudo avanzar sin problema, y a paso lento abandonó la enfermería sin volver a mirarlo siquiera.

…

 _—Qué… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?_

Zoro reaccionó tras un buen rato y reflexionó aquella sugerente invitación.

Law estaba interesado en él, pero no de la manera en que Zoro hubiera deseado. Lo pudo ver en esos ojos de cazador. Quería hacerlo suyo y dudaba bastante que fuera a ceder.

El tozudo peli verde, como buen hombre orgulloso, jamás se había permitido ser el pasivo de nadie, por lo que siempre elegía parejas que fueran fáciles de doblegar. _«Pero en este caso…»._ Se rascó la cabeza, nervioso. Lo mejor era pasar por alto su insinuación, seguirle el juego podía convertirse en un serio problema para él.


	3. El moribundo

**EL MORIBUNDO**

—Capítulo 3—

Law salió de la enfermería, se alisó la ropa robada y se estiró perezosamente. _«Será mejor que me vaya a dormir»._ Los ojos ya comenzaban a pesarle y su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más adolorido. _«Ha sido un día interesante»,_ pensó. Pasó a un lado de Usopp, quien se frenó de golpe para mirarlo a detalle.

 _—¿Qué hace vestido con el abrigo de Zoro? —_ escuchó que le preguntaba a Franky en voz baja. Su nakama sólo atinó a mover la cabeza de manera negativa.

Law no pudo evitar que una traviesa sonrisa se dibujara sobre sus labios. Fingió no escuchar nada y tomó rumbo al submarino. Pasaría a darle un vistazo a los convalecientes y de ahí hasta su dormitorio.

Cuando finalmente pudo colocar la cabeza sobre su almohada se quedó profundamente dormido.

...

No supo de sí hasta escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Se sentó con bastante trabajo y talló sus ojos. _«¿Qué hora será?...»,_ no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado. Miró por la ventana y sintió dolor al encontrarse directamente con la luz del Sol. — _No puede ser —_ por su posición podía adivinar que era casi medio día, había dormido toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana.

Nami, que llevaba un buen rato llamando a la puerta sin recibir respuesta, decidió entrar.

 _—Torao, me pediste que te avisara cuando fuera el mejor momento para zarpar, podemos hacerlo ahora_ —la mujer clavó sus ojos curiosos en el ojigrís que todavía traía encima el abrigo de Zoro.

 _—Perfecto, hay que empezar con los preparativos, coméntaselo a tu capitán, yo los alcanzaré en un momento._

Cuando intentó pararse se dio cuenta de que sentía el cuerpo adolorido, consecuencia de su duelo con Zoro. Se dirigió al baño, se despojó del abrigo robado y lo dobló cuidadosamente para colocarlo entre sus pertenencias. No pensaba devolverlo hasta que el peli verde le diera una respuesta. Abrió el agua fría y se lavó la cara en un intento de espabilarse. Tras revisar su herida se cambió de ropa y salió a reunirse con el resto.

En menos de media hora todo estaba listo para zarpar. Franky sujetó firmemente el submarino a la parte trasera del barco. Bepo y Chopper fueron trasladados a la enfermería del Sunny, y ambas tripulaciones se reunieron en cubierta impacientes por salir al mar. Nami revisó por última vez el log pose y fijó el rumbo. Navegarían sobre una corriente bastante estable, así que sería un recorrido relativamente tranquilo.

El médico no tardó en localizar entre el gentío a Zoro, quien se encontraba ayudando a Chopper a bajar las velas. Sin pensárselo mucho, se acercó a él.

 _—¿Necesitas una mano? —_ preguntó. El peli verde lo miró de reojo solo por unos instantes.

 _—Todo está bien_ _—_ comentó mientras terminaba lo que hacía y se alejaba a paso veloz de ahí.

Law frunció el ceño. _«Así que piensa evitarme»_. No le había gustado nada aquella actitud…

 _—Law, ¿puedes echarnos una mano?_ _—_ escuchó que lo llamaban. _«En fin, dejaré que lo piense un poco más»._ Acudió a prestar su ayuda y dejó el tema de lado. Estaba seguro de que sería difícil convencerlo, pero si ya había dado el primer paso, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se le escapara tan fácil.

La hora de la comida empezó más animada de lo normal. El comedor del acuario estaba repleto de gente ruidosa, música y carcajadas. Todos parecían estar tan divertidos que no habían notado la ausencia de Zoro. Sólo Law, quien comía en silencio, se había percatado.

Un platillo que colocó Sanji frente a él acaparó su entera atención. _«Será...»._

Tomó un buen trozo de pescado frito no sin antes amenazar con clavarle el tenedor a Mugiwara-ya, que pretendía robárselo. Cerró los ojos al saborearlo, no había duda, era un platillo típico de su natal North Blue. Quiso preguntarle a Kuroashi-ya sobre lo que estaban comiendo, pero el cocinero se encontraba ocupado dándole vueltas a sus chicas _. «Será en otro momento»,_ pensó el ojigrís disfrutando en silencio el resto de la comida.

• • •

Zoro estaba tumbado en el gimnasio. Había entrenado hasta quedar exhausto y su cuerpo, todavía húmedo por el sudor, intentaba recuperar el aliento. El estómago le gruñó con intensidad. Tenía bastante hambre y no podía seguir postergándolo. Miró por la ventana, el sol ya estaba por ocultarse. Había esperado pacientemente a que el comedor se vaciara, pero al parecer la fiesta que se había armado seguía a todo lo que daba. — _Mierda._

No tenía ganas de encontrarse con Law, al menos no por ahora, pero su hambre ya era demasiada. _«Iré rápido, comeré y beberé un poco, y volveré aquí»._

Al abrir la puerta sintió frío. El inestable clima comenzaba a cambiar nuevamente. Echó de menos su abrigo verde, en su lugar tuvo que colocarse una vieja sudadera que encontró por ahí.

Estaba cruzando la cubierta cuando vio que el mentado médico abandonaba el comedor, y antes de que pudiera verlo se escondió detrás del poste principal sintiendo un fuerte disparo de adrenalina. _«¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?»,_ se recriminó a sí mismo. Él no era ningún cobarde, a pesar de eso no tenía muchos ánimos de abandonar su improvisado escondite.

El ojigrís se acercó a la orilla del barco para contemplar la puesta de sol. Las nubes se iluminaban de diferentes tonalidades mientras que la esfera luminosa comenzaba a esconderse detrás del mar dibujando sobre éste un hermoso y brillante reflejo.

 _—Linda vista, ¿no crees?_

Law habló sin dejar de mirar al horizonte. El corazón de Zoro latió como loco al pensar que lo había descubierto, estaba por salir de su escondite cuando notó que otra persona se acercaba al ojigrís.

 _—Se parece mucho a las puestas de sol del lugar donde nací —_ Sanji, que había salido a fumar, se acomodó a su lado.

 _—Justo quería preguntarte algo sobre eso…_

Comenzaron a platicar en un nivel de voz bajo que no le permitió a Zoro escuchar.

 _«¿Desde cuando ese par se lleva tan bien?»._ Pensó sin poder ocultar una mirada molesta. Apretó con la yema de los dedos la madera del mástil esforzándose al máximo por captar algo. Sanji soltó una carcajada ante un comentario haciendo que el ojigrís riera suavemente también.

Jamás había escuchado la risa de Law.

El cocinero le dio unas cuantas palmadas sobre el hombro acercándose un poco más, concentrado completamente en la plática que estaban manteniendo. El médico no rechazó su cercanía, se giró completamente hacia él dejando en claro que también estaba interesado.

La molestia incomprensible del peli verde creció un poco más y sin querer apretó los dientes hasta sentir dolor en la mandíbula, _«¡Qué bien!, ¡al parecer no tengo de qué preocuparme, ese medicucho de mierda ha encontrado rápidamente un reemplazo!»._ Lo mejor era largarse de una buena vez…

 _—¡Heeey Zoro! , ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Ven a divertirte un rato!_

La voz de Luffy le hizo pegar un enorme brinco. El alegre capitán, que alcanzaba a verlo perfectamente, lo saludaba desde la puerta del comedor agitando su mano. Al saberse descubierto salió de su escondite y comenzó a frotarse la cabeza de manera nerviosa.

 _—Ahhh Luffy, estaba…. yo… ya voy._

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Law y al cocinero quienes tenían la vista fija en él. El médico enarcó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa.

Al verlo, las mejillas de Zoro se encendieron tanto que se dio la vuelta sin decir palabra y se fue a paso veloz. _«¡Idiota!, ¡soy un maldito idiota!»,_ se recriminó a la par que entraba al comedor deseando que el mar se lo tragara en ese mismo instante.

Esa noche, ya en su cama, el peli verde no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Pese a haber tomado una buena cantidad de alcohol no lograba sacar de su cabeza la mala pasada que había tenido en la tarde. Cansado de dar vueltas decidió levantarse y salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Cuando salió a cubierta se percató de que el clima todavía era frío. Respiró profundo y miró el cielo plagado de estrellas. Todo a su alrededor estaba en penumbra y el único ruido provenía de las olas que golpeaban de vez en vez la embarcación.

Miró hacia la enfermería donde la única luz seguía encendida. _—Ya es bastante tarde, ¿seguirá Law ahí adentro?_ —su curiosidad lo llevó a asomarse cuidadosamente por una de las ventanas. Divisó a Chopper y a Bepo, que descansaban plácidamente. Al fondo, sobre el escritorio de madera, se encontraba Law, que se había quedado dormido sobre un libro. La vela a su lado titilaba alumbrando su rostro sereno. Zoro no pudo evitar contemplarlo unos instantes. Era atractivo, y su personalidad, endemoniadamente atrayente… _«Pero no pienso ser de él»._ Cerró el tema nuevamente. Además, después de lo que había pasado en la tarde, se sentía como un completo idiota. No estaba seguro de poder mirarlo a la cara.

Se pasó la mano sobre el cabello y soltó un pesado suspiro. Bajó su mano hasta el pecho y sintió la textura incómoda de la sudadera que traía encima. Era una estupidez que no le devolviera su abrigo. Tal vez sólo se trataba de una prenda, pero le tenía bastante aprecio.

Lo miró nuevamente, ni siquiera lo traía puesto…

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué no entraba a su camarote y lo tomaba?, Law parecía estar profundamente dormido.

Sonrió y se dirigió directo al submarino.

Entró con el mayor sigilo que pudo y tras abrir más de seis puertas equivocadas dio finalmente con el camarote principal. _«¿Dónde estará?»._ Comenzó a abrir las gavetas esculcando cada espacio sin tener éxito, entro al baño y abrió el clóset de blancos donde finalmente apareció lo que estaba buscando. Estaba por salir cuando escuchó que la puerta del dormitorio se abría. _«¡Mierda!»,_ se metió al clóset como pudo y se encerró. _«Escondido igual que una rata»,_ pensó avergonzado por su propio comparativo.

Law encendió la luz del baño y entró. Tras estirarse un poco comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Se retiró con cuidado la venda y gasa de su muslo y lo revisó con cuidado. Abrió la regadera y se metió a la ducha.

El peli verde abrió ligeramente la puerta para poder observar lo que estaba pasando. Apretó su abrigo contra la nariz y percibió con intensidad el aroma del cuerpo que en ese momento estaba contemplando. _«Maldita sea, huele mucho a él»._

La regadera hacía bastante ruido y al parecer el médico se encontraba inmerso en lo suyo. Tentó a su suerte y abrió un poco más el clóset, tal vez podría escabullirse…

 _—Zoro-ya, ¿podrías pasarme una toalla cuando termine?_

El espadachín se fue de bruces abriendo ambas puertas sin siquiera meter las manos para amortiguar su aparatosa caída. Law cerró la regadera y se giró para mirarlo.

 _—¡No creas que estoy espiándote!, ¡sólo vine por lo que me pertenece! —_ exclamó el peli verde mostrándole el abrigo _—_. _¡De todos modos no tenías derecho de tomarlo desde un principio!_

Estaba por tomar la perilla de la puerta y salir corriendo cuando ésta simplemente desapareció.

El médico, que había utilizado su habilidad, colocó la perilla al lado del jabón y sonrió divertido.

 _—Tienes razón, Zoro-ya, no debí haber tomado el abrigo… —_ así, desnudo y húmedo, se acercó hasta el peli verde y lo arrinconó contra la puerta _—. Debí haber tomado algo más._

 _—Hazte a un lado —_ soltó el espadachín sin bajar la mirada, perdiéndose por un instante en ese par de ojos grises que no dejaban de observarlo. El mayor colocó un brazo sobre la puerta y se acercó todavía más, hasta que su cuerpo quedó a escasos centímetros del de su acompañante.

 _—Admítelo, sé que te gusto_ _—_ soltó con esa voz seductora que le enchinaba la piel _._ Tomó el cierre de la sudadera que Zoro traía puesta y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente _—_. _¿Por qué no me dejas hacerte sentir bien?_

Zoro, que ya comenzaba a encenderse, lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza, se giró y lo pegó contra la pared en un gesto dominante _. —Si estás dispuesto a que sea yo quien te tome, lo pensaré._

Law parpadeó con sorpresa, eso no estaba entre sus planes. _—De eso nada —_ respondió secamente. Quiso besar a su acompañante, pero Zoro retrocedió.

 _—Entonces olvídalo —_ se acercó a la puerta, le dio un fuerte empujón y salió de ahí sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Law no pudo evitar que la seductora sonrisa se desvaneciera por completo de su rostro. Esa negativa le había dado de lleno en el orgullo.

• • •

Ninguno de los dos tuvo oportunidad de dormir mucho, pues a primera hora en la mañana Nami alertó a las dos tripulaciones. Estaban por entrar en un intenso banco de niebla.

Todos salieron a cubierta, atentos a cualquier objeto que pudiera cruzarse en su camino. La navegante revisó su log pose. Por el clima constante y el movimiento de las agujas determinó que estaban por llegar a su destino. _—¡Franky, vira un poco más a la izquierda!, ¡estamos cerca!—,_ el enorme cyborg, que mantenía firmemente el rumbo del timón, obedeció.

 _—¡Cuidado! —_ gritó Penguin lanzándose al piso. Una gran parvada de aves pasó sobre ellos graznando con fuerza y estampándose contra los que permanecieron en pie, algunos se llevaron unos buenos picotazos, pero pronto lograron alejarlos. Los pájaros ascendieron y se perdieron de vista a la misma velocidad en que habían aparecido.

 _—¿Qué fue eso? No eran gaviotas —_ comentó Usopp, quien comenzó a sacudirse las plumas.

 _—Eran aves de carroña —_ exclamó Robin _—. ¿Huelen eso?_

Entre más se acercaban pudieron percibir un terrible hedor que se mezclaba con el aroma de la tierra. Muchos se taparon la nariz con repugnancia.

Finalmente la niebla se disipó lo suficiente para dejarles ver el borde de un enorme acantilado. Bajaron la velocidad para comenzar a recorrer el contorno de la isla en busca de un sitio donde pudieran anclar.

El gélido viento trajo consigo un sonido diferente al de los pájaros, era un fuerte lamento, un sonido humano.

 _—¿Usopp, logras ver algo? —_ preguntó Franky, el tirador se puso sus binoculares y cuando logró enfocar lo que buscaba pegó un fuerte grito y se tiró de espaldas. Sus nakamas clavaron la vista en él, estaba pálido y señalaba directamente hacia lo que estaba frente a ellos. Todos se acercaron atentos, esperando a que la niebla les permitiera ver con mayor claridad.

Frente a ellos apareció un esqueleto que colgaba del acantilado. El cadáver todavía tenía ropa y algo de carne por lo que pudieron concluir que no llevaba mucho tiempo de haber sido colocado. A su lado había un mensaje escrito con enormes letras rojas.

 _LOS HIJOS DEL DIABLO NO SON BIENVENIDOS._

El lamento que habían escuchado antes volvió a inundar sus oídos con una fuerza todavía mayor, haciendo un lúgubre eco en las paredes del acantilado. La niebla retrocedió un poco más, mostrándoles que ese cuerpo no era el único. Más de quince individuos en diferentes grados de descomposición colgaban de la misma manera. El hedor se hizo tan intenso que varios comenzaron a sentir arqueadas.

 _—¡Allá, miren!_ —Luffy señaló entre los cadáveres a un ser que todavía se movía ligeramente. Era el pobre desgraciado que soltaba los lamentos. Las aves, que poco antes los habían atacado, comenzaban a darse un festín con él, arrancándole pedazos de carne. El mugiwara preparó sus brazos para lanzarse hacia su dirección, pero Law se interpuso.

 _—Yo lo haré._

Con su habilidad se lo arrebató a las aves y lo apareció sobre cubierta. Jean Bart lo cargó hasta la enfermería y lo colocaron en una de las camas disponibles con sumo cuidado.

El moribundo soltó otro más de sus quejidos. Su grito llenó de pánico a los presentes. El pobre despojo de hombre había sido torturado de manera despiadada, ambas piernas habían sido fracturadas con un mazo dejando expuestos fragmentos de lo que habían sido sus huesos, de la cuenca del ojo derecho colgaba reventado el globo ocular que posiblemente le habían intentado extirpar sin éxito. Habían cortado y cauterizado varios de sus dedos, y su lengua había sido removida. No contentos con todo el tormento que le habían hecho pasar, lo abandonaron ahí para que las aves carroñeras se lo comieran mientras seguía con vida. Cosa que al menos pudieron, parcialmente, evitar.

Law lo revisó con cuidado y le dedicó un gesto negativo al mugiwara. No había nada que pudiera hacer por él, salvo aliviar su sufrimiento. Luffy apretó los dientes y bajó la cabeza.

El médico preparó una dosis letal de morfina y se acercó a él. — _Corran la cortina, no quiero que Bepo o Tony-ya vean esto —_ Jean Bart obedeció aislándolos de aquella terrible visión.

 _—Escucha, pronto podrás descansar_.

El moribundo lo tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y clavó en él el único ojo que le quedaba. Comenzó a soltar ruidos guturales intentando que parecieran palabras, tarea imposible sin su lengua, sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ennegrecidas mejillas mezclándose con la sangre seca.

 _—...ooo._

Se le oía mientras movía de manera negativa la cabeza. _—...ooo._

Comenzó a sacudirse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban aferrándose a la vida. Law apretó los dientes.

— _Es mejor que todos salgan de aquí_ —pidió a los curiosos que se habían arremolinado a su alrededor. Todos obedecieron menos Zoro, Luffy y Jean Bart, quienes permanecieron de pie a su lado.

Law sujetó con su mano libre el rostro del moribundo. _—¡Si tanto quieres puedo regresarte al acantilado! —_ exclamó con una voz dura _—. ¡Te estoy haciendo un maldito favor!_

El desahuciado entendió su destino y finalmente dejó de pelear. Soltó la muñeca de Law y agarró con fuerza un dije de media luna que colgaba de su pecho. Le dio un tirón y se lo ofreció. El ojigrís dudó unos instantes, pero accedió a tomarlo entre sus dedos. El hombre cerró su ojo y con toda la resignación que pudo, se quedó quieto.

Law respiró profundo, cuidando que ninguna expresión apareciera en su sereno rostro. Introdujo la aguja e inyectó todo el contenido. La respiración agitada del moribundo empezó a bajar el ritmo y finalmente se detuvo por completo.

 _—Todo ha terminado._

Exclamó el médico que revisó su pulso por última vez. Jean Bart tomó del hombro a Luffy y le hizo una seña para que salieran. Zoro estaba por seguirlos, pero dudó unos instantes. Volteó de reojo para ver como Law tapaba el cadáver. Por más que intentaba disimularlo se veía afectado.

— _¿Estás bien?—_ la pregunta resbaló de sus labios.

 _—No tendría porqué no estarlo —_ contestó el médico con la voz fría. El espadachín no insistió y salió de ahí sin agregar palabra. Law se sentó unos momentos y tomó el dije entre sus manos. Grabado sobre él tenía un nombre... Mei.

Cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos y se quedó hundido en el silencio, no era fácil acabar con la vida de una persona.

El barco siguió su curso, rodeando la isla hasta encontrar una playa donde pudieran detenerse. Enterraron al hombre de manera anónima y cubrieron su tumba con unas cuantas flores.

Tras guardar un momento de silencio regresaron al barco para reunirse dentro del comedor del Sunny. El ambiente se sentía denso, había sido una forma terrible de comenzar su nueva aventura.

 _—Es posible que tengamos que buscar provisiones cerca de la costa, no creo que sea prudente adentrarnos en esta isla_ —comentó el ojigrís.

 _—¡Yo quiero encontrar a los malditos que le hicieron esto! —_ exclamó el Mugiwara sin poder esconder sus sentimientos. Los demás sólo esperaban pacientemente a que sus capitanes llegaran a un acuerdo…

 _—¡NO PUEDE SER!_

Un grito proveniente de la cocina alertó a todos. Sanji entró corriendo al comedor con los ojos desorbitados, entre sus manos sostenía una mandarina. Caminó hacia el centro de la mesa y la depositó donde todos pudieran verla.

 _—Yo… yo estaba acomodando cosas en la despensa cuando la vi._

El pánico se hizo general cuando se dieron cuenta que frente a ellos había una akuma no mi. Se había formado en el instante en que aquel misterioso hombre había fallecido.

 _—Los hijos del diablo no son bienvenidos_

Robin repitió la frase pintada sobre las piedras.

— _Esta es una isla que ningún usuario debería pisar._


	4. Okami

**EL ŌKAMI**

—Capítulo 4—

Los miembros de ambas tripulaciones seguían admirando la extraña fruta. Shachi estiró uno de sus dedos para tocarla, pero se arrepintió en el último momento. _—¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ella?—_ preguntó.

Law se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared. _—Es mejor que nadie se la coma hasta obtener más información sobre ella —_ los demás asintieron, nadie se veía muy animado en obtener habilidades desconocidas _._

 _—Recuerden el motivo por el que estamos aquí —_ prosiguió el ojigrís—. _Necesitamos víveres. Propongo que hagamos una pequeña expedición para conseguir lo que necesitamos y averiguar en cuánto tiempo el log pose estará calibrado._

 _—Yo voy contigo_ —comentó Robin—, _así puedo averiguar sobre el hombre que encontramos y su fruta._

 _—Déjame los víveres, yo conseguiré lo que se necesite para ambas tripulaciones —_ exclamó Sanji. El capitán de los Heart asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y le sonrió ligeramente.

 _—Shachi, ayuda a Kuroashi-ya con lo que necesite, Penguin, tú también._

Los ojos de Law se posaron un momento en Zoro y siguió de largo restándole importancia.

 _—Con nosotros será más que suficiente. Solo queda un pequeño problema por resolver..._

Señaló a Luffy, quien estaba atento a cada palabra. El Mugiwara se tronó los huesos de los puños en señal de que estaba listo para la batalla.

 _—¡Vamos!—_ gritó con determinación—, _¡quiero partirle la cara al que lastimó así al tío del acantilado!_

Nadie pudo esconder su cara de poco entusiasmo. En una isla donde los usuarios no eran bienvenidos, dejar a Luffy a sus anchas sería la peor estupidez que podían hacer.

 _—Mugiwara-ya, es mejor que te quedes aquí…_

 _—¡¿Qué?! Haré lo que se me pegue la gana, tú no me das órdenes —_ se acercó a su aliado y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Law lo agarró de una mejilla y tiró de ella.

 _—Entiende, pedazo de idiota, si vienes con nosotros solo nos meterás en problemas._

El tozudo capitán de los Mugiwara se cruzó de brazos con un puchero infantil _—Oblígame —_ retó al ojigrís. Law se masajeó el puente de la nariz con desesperación, sabía bien que no se podía razonar con aquel chiquillo.

Estaban por resignarse a llevarlo cuando Usopp soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. _—¡Luffy tienes que ver esto! —_ justo sobre su brazo había aterrizado un enorme escarabajo rojo que jamás habían visto. Los ojos del chico de goma brillaron ante tal hallazgo _—_. _Nami me dijo que había una gruta al final de la playa, ¡estoy seguro que ahí encontraremos más! ¡Vamos a capturar algunos para enseñárselos a Chopper cuando despierte!_

 _—¡Vamos! —_ gritó entusiasmado su capitán y pegó la carrera rumbo a la dirección que el tirador le había mostrado. Al salir, Usopp le guiñó el ojo al resto _—. Déjenmelo a mí, lo mantendré ocupado el mayor tiempo posible._ —Y dicho esto, salió detrás de Luffy.

El problema estaba resuelto, al menos por un tiempo.

 _—Vámonos antes de que regrese_ —ordenó el capitán de los Heart. Sanji y Robin asintieron apenados. No podían negar que las prioridades de su capitán eran bastante estúpidas.

Zoro los miró partir sin decir palabra, a pesar de que también le hubiera gustado ir no supo cómo pedirlo. Había sentido el claro rechazo de Law, era de esperarse, después de la humillación que le había hecho pasar difícilmente volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

Los exploradores se adentraron en un denso bosque. _—No se separen_ _—_ pidió el ojigrís. No había rastros de algún camino por donde pudieran avanzar, así que abría paso cortando la maleza a su alrededor.

 _—Miren, aquí_ _—_ finalmente Robin encontró un pequeño sendero. Observó sus dos direcciones con detenimiento y agregó _—_ : _Por la dirección me parece que esta es la ruta que utilizan para llegar al acantilado, así que si seguimos al lado contrario encontraremos el sitio donde viven las personas que colgaron a los "hijos del diablo"._

Shachi miró a Penguin un momento y tragaron saliva, claramente asustados.

 _—Supongo que no tenemos otra opción que dirigirnos hacia allá —_ soltó Law _—_. _Si hay gente, habrá víveres. Lo demás no importa. Sigamos por ahí, y esperemos llegar antes de que caiga la tarde._

No tardaron más de una hora cuando finalmente divisaron un pequeño poblado.

En cuanto pisaron la avenida principal les quedó claro que algo estaba fuera de lugar. No había una sola persona a la vista.

 _—¡Hey!, ¿hay alguien ahí?_

La voz de Sanji no recibió respuesta, lo que parecía ser una calle dedicada al comercio estaba cerrada. Pegó el rostro en uno de los mugrientos cristales buscando algún movimiento. Nada. _—¿Dónde estará toda la gente?..._

 ** _—¡No, por favor no, te lo ruego!_**

Un grito de mujer los alertó de repente. _—¡Por allá!_ —. El rubio salió corriendo a toda velocidad seguido por el resto de los exploradores. La voz los guió hasta la orilla de un río al otro lado del pueblo, donde se detuvieron en seco sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Todos los habitantes de aquel lugar estaban reunidos alrededor de una pequeña, pero intensa cascada. En la parte más alta un hombre que tenía más pinta de un líder de secta que de un alcalde de pueblo sostenía de la cabellera a una niña que lloraba con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba muy cerca de la orilla, no había duda, pensaba lanzarla.

Todos estaban tan inmersos en lo que estaba a punto de acontecer que ni siquiera habían notado a los forasteros.

 _—¡Ella es inocente, pero no sabe nadar!, ¡por favor!_

Dos tipos robustos sostenían a la que parecía ser su madre, quién gritaba y se removía llena de pánico.

Sanji apretó los dientes dispuesto a ayudar, pero antes de que diera un paso, Law lo detuvo. _—Espera, Kuroashi-ya, no te dejes llevar por las emociones —_ debían ser cautos y ese no parecía el mejor momento para interferir. Le señaló la parte baja de la cascada, ahí habían otros dos hombres que sostenían una red, seguramente para evitar que la corriente se llevara a la niña.

El líder, de apariencia severa, se dirigió a la audiencia sin soltar a la pequeña.

 _—Si esta criatura no está tocada por el demonio sabrá como salir a flote, que los espíritus se apiaden de ella._

Y tras decir estas palabras la aventó sin misericordia por la cascada.

La chiquilla tardó varios segundos en salir a la superficie. Había librado por poco las peligrosas piedras del fondo. Los hombres de abajo aventaron la red, pero uno de ellos no la tenía bien sujeta y se le resbaló de las manos dejando pasar a la pequeña. La fuerte corriente comenzó a arrastrarla, al no saber nadar sólo conseguía agitar los brazos con pánico. Su cabeza se hundía de vez en vez, si no recibía ayuda pronto, moriría ahogada.

 _—¡Mi niña!, por favor ¡ya demostró su inocencia, alguien sáquela, se los ruego!_

A su alrededor la gente miraba sin mover un dedo, a nadie se le antojaba meterse entre esa intensa corriente.

Sanji no lo pensó dos veces. Se abrió paso a empujones entre la gente y se aventó para recuperar a la pequeña. No tardó en darle alcance. _—Tranquila, estás a salvo —_ le susurró mientras la pobre recuperaba el aliento. Nadó a toda velocidad y pronto alcanzó la orilla.

 _—_ ¡ _Mei! ¡mi Mei!_

Su madre, que ya había sido liberada, corrió hasta ella y la acunó entre sus brazos. Las manitas de la chiquilla se aferraron al cuello de su madre, temblando por el frío y por el miedo, tosiendo toda el agua que se había colado en sus pulmones. La mujer le dedicó una mirada de gratitud a su salvador.

 _—¡Muchas gracias! —_ le tomó una mano a Sanji y se la pegó en la frente, como si se tratara de un ser al que debía adorar, el apenado cocinero la retiró con delicadeza y se hincó a su lado.

 _—No fue nada —_ indicó con una enorme sonrisa mientras le frotaba la cabeza a la niña para tranquilizarla.

 _«Mei, esa mujer ha llamado a su hija, Mei»._ Law metió la mano en su bolsillo donde guardaba el dije que el moribundo le había dado. _«¿Será ella?»,_ pensó, pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra escucharon la ronca voz del gobernante de aquella región.

 _—Sai, tu hija es libre, váyanse._

La señora salió corriendo con la pequeña entre los brazos, tropezando más de una vez sin que nadie le tendiera la mano. Finalmente la perdieron de vista.

El alcalde se acercó con gesto de pocos amigos a los forasteros.

 _—¿De dónde vienen?—_ preguntó mientras escupía cerca del zapato de Law, quién se tragó las ganas de partirle la cara.

 _—Llegamos esta mañana a la isla, hemos venido con la única intención de comprar víveres —_ comentó el médico intentando que su voz sonara lo más neutra posible. El líder soltó una risita castrante.

 _—Dudo que alguien de nuestra gente esté dispuesto a venderles lo que quieren. Los forasteros no son de nuestro agrado y menos los que se meten donde no les llaman._

Le dirigió una desagradable mirada al rubio, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al pueblo. — _Deberían largarse antes de que caiga la noche, no vayan a llevarse una desagradable sorpresa —_ todos los habitantes lo siguieron cual ganado sin decir palabra, mirando de vez en vez a los extraños.

 _—¡Maldito pueblo de mierda! —_ exclamó Sanji furioso una vez que el desfile de individuos había terminado. Sacó su cajetilla de cigarros y la aventó al piso al darse cuenta que se había empapado por completo.

 _—¿Qué habrá hecho esa pobre niña? —_ preguntó Penguin en voz baja.

 _—Tú mismo lo escuchaste, la acusaban de tener al diablo —_ respondió su capitán—. _Los fanáticos pueden ser personas peligrosas._

Robin se cruzó de brazos y tomó su barbilla con preocupación. _—No creo que podamos encontrar algo útil aquí, será mejor regresar._

Atravesaron nuevamente el pueblo, pero ahora podían sentir sobre ellos las penetrantes miradas de los habitantes que murmuraban entre sí.

 _—_ _Era_ _mejor cuando todo estaba vacío —_ exclamó Penguin en voz baja.

Law solo observaba con detenimiento, apretó su nodachi, esperaba no tener que desenvainarla.

Cuando estaban por adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

 _—¡Hey!, Por aquí —_ reconocieron a la madre de la pequeña, quien había regresado a buscarlos—. _Escuché que están buscando víveres, acompáñenme, es lo menos que puedo hacer_.

Ante la mirada atónita de algunos y la clara desaprobación de otros, los condujo hasta una pequeña cabaña donde de manera amistosa les dio la bienvenida.

 _—Ustedes perdonarán, es un lugar muy pequeño._

Su casa constaba de un comedor para tres personas, dos cuartitos, una chimenea cuyo fuego usaban de cocina y una puerta trasera que indicaba la existencia de algún tipo de pequeño almacén. El fuego no llevaba mucho de haber sido encendido, pero se sentía agradable. Se acomodaron como pudieron, pues apenas si entraban todos.

La mujer se acercó a Sanji y lo tomó de la mano con suavidad.

— _Permítame su ropa, la pondré a secar._

El rubio asintió de buena gana y le cedió la camisa, aunque no estaba tan seguro de quitarse los pantalones. La mujer corrió hacia una de las recámaras y sacó algo que guardaba en un cajón.

 _—Esto le pertenecía a mi esposo, era más bajo que usted, pero espero le sirva mientras sus prendas quedan listas_ —la amable señora le extendió un par de pantalones desgastados.

 _—Gracias —_ el rubio no supo qué más decirle.

Tras colgar sus pertenencias la mujer se dirigió hasta la puerta del almacén y la abrió para que todos pudieran ver lo que había dentro. A pesar de ser un lugar reducido tenía una cantidad considerable de frutas, semillas y verduras.

 _—En las tierras detrás de la cabaña sembramos diferentes cosas. Normalmente subsistimos de la venta de nuestros productos, pero después de lo ocurrido dudo que alguien nos quiera comprar la mercancía, tómenla como un agradecimiento por lo que han hecho, no es mucho, pero espero les sirva._

 _—No es necesario que nos lo regale, lo pagaremos gustosos —_ comentó Robin _—. Por cierto, ¿cómo está su hija?_

A pesar de que le hubiera gustado indagar los motivos por los que había sido lanzada al río no le pareció prudente. La sonrisa de la mujer se desvaneció al instante.

 _—Está descansando en su cuarto. Tiene una pierna muy hinchada, no sé que tan grave es... por ahora no puedo llevarla con el médico._

Sai mordió sus labios con un gesto de profunda preocupación, era una mujer de mediana edad, sin embargo, con ese gesto sombrío en su rostro parecía más vieja.

 _—¡No tiene de qué preocuparse, nuestro capitán es médico! —_ soltó Shachi, quién después de esas palabras volteó directamente hacia Law esperando que no se enfadara por su atrevimiento.

 _—Le daré un vistazo—_ comentó el ojigrís. La mujer no podía creer su buena suerte, abrió la puerta del cuartito y entró con él.

Su hija dormía profundamente, exhausta. _—No la despierte, déjeme revisarla así —_ comentó el médico. Tomó asiento a su lado y alzó con cuidado la piernita herida, la niña soltó un suave quejido, pero estaba tan cansada que no se despertó.

— _Me parece que no hay fractura, aunque sí se ha llevado un tremendo golpe —_ comentó mientras proseguía con su revisión. Alzó la vista por un instante hacia la mujer, quien estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento _—. Tampoco tiene fiebre y su pulso es estable. Por ahora déjela dormir todo el tiempo que necesite. ¿Tiene algunas vendas? También necesitaré algo rígido para entablillarle la pierna._

Sai asintió y pronto regresó con los objetos que necesitaba. Law no tardó en terminar con su labor.

 _—Ya está, sólo… ¿sucede algo?_

Dejó de hablar en el instante en que notó que la mujer lo miraba fijamente con una profunda tristeza. Las manos de Sai lo tomaron del rostro para contemplar con más detenimiento sus ojos grises.

 _—Usted también —_ soltó mientras una lágrima descendía por su rostro—. _Al igual que mi querido esposo._

 _—¿A qué se refiere? —_ preguntó el médico sorprendido. Se deshizo del contacto y retrocedió ligeramente. Sai se enjugó las lágrimas.

 _—Usted también tiene al diablo dentro de su cuerpo._

• • •

Zoro llevaba un buen rato caminando en círculos sobre la cubierta del Sunny. _—¿Por qué tardan tanto? —_ El sol ya comenzaba a bajar y los que habían ido a comprar víveres no aparecían todavía. Talló su nuca en forma brusca. _«No debería preocuparme»._ Se dijo. Sabía a la perfección que no eran ningunos debiluchos. El Ero-cook y Law podrían aplastar a cualquiera…

¡Claro!, habían ido juntos, tal vez se estaban divirtiendo tanto que no deseaban regresar.

 _—¡Ahhh! —_ frotó su cabeza con frustración. Eso lo había puesto aún peor.

Al otro lado del barco otra crisis diferente atacaba a los presentes.

 _—¡Esto no va a ser suficiente, necesitamos más carne!, Sanji-kun me dijo que podíamos utilizar las reservas._

Nami coordinaba a un grupo de cocineros improvisados que debían preparar toda la comida posible antes de que el Mugiwara volviera. Le habían encargado la tarea de mantenerlo en el barco, así que utilizaría su mejor recurso disponible. La navegante miró un par de somníferos que sostenía celosamente entre las manos. Esa era una cantidad suficiente para derribar a un oso, seguramente podrían contener a su capitán.

 _—¡Zoro, si no estás haciendo nada interesante ve a cazar algo! —_ exclamó de mala manera. El peli verde la miró con el gesto de pocos amigos, pero la idea no le desagradó por completo, le parecía un buen pretexto para salir de ahí y dejar de preocuparse por tonterías.

Se adentró en el bosque concentrando su haki en sentir alguna presencia. _«Si es para alimentar a Luffy debo encontrar un animal de buen tamaño»._ Pensó mientras derribaba una enorme rama que le impedía el paso.

…

Tras un buen rato de cacería se detuvo y soltó un pesado suspiro. Lo único que había logrado encontrar era un par de conejos y un zorro de tamaño medio. Aprovechó un grueso tronco que había derribado y tomó asiento sobre él, contrariado.

— _No hay animales grandes en esta zona, es extraño._

Había muchas presas pequeñas, por lo que sería común ver uno que otro depredador más grande, sin embargo, no había podido encontrar ninguno. Se sacó una de las botas y tiró una piedra que se había alojado en ella, había caminado bastante y los pies comenzaban a dolerle — _Ni hablar, tendré que regresar solo con ésto_...

Un ruido detrás de él lo hizo levantarse de un salto. Colocó las manos sobre la empuñadura de sus katanas, expectante.

Algunos arbustos a su alrededor comenzaron a agitarse. Zoro pudo divisar entre la maleza una enorme sombra que se movía alrededor del sitio donde él estaba.

Sonrió. Era justo lo que estaba buscando. Desenfundó sus katanas y se colocó en guardia.

 _—¡Adelante, te estoy esperando!_ —le gritó.

Como respuesta el enorme animal soltó un aullido tan agudo y fuerte que lo aturdió. Se tapó los oídos tan sólo un instante, pero fue suficiente para que la bestia aprovechara su distracción para atacarlo. Zoro lo esperaba de frente, pero el ataque llegó por detrás. El depredador se había movido a una velocidad asombrosa. No alcanzó a bloquearlo con las katanas y los dientes se le clavaron en el hombro con tanta fuerza que le hizo crujir el hueso. Zoro soltó un intenso grito de dolor, con la mano libre movió a Shusui y de un sablazo le hirió la parte superior del hocico. La bestia lo soltó y retrocedió ligeramente.

Con la poca luz que quedaba Zoro pudo contemplarlo por unos instantes. Parecía un enorme lobo. Su pelaje pardo escaseaba y algunas partes de su clara piel quedaban al descubierto; pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus enormes ojos, rojos como la sangre.

El animal le gruñó y comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás con sumo cuidado hasta ocultarse nuevamente entre los árboles, buscando camuflaje.

Esta vez Zoro no pensaba confiarse. El animal empezó a avanzar alrededor de él con un sigilo tal que de no ser por su haki de observación jamás lo hubiera notado. Se giró a su izquierda y alcanzó a frenar unas poderosas garras que pretendían partirle la espalda. Antes de que pudiera contraatacar, el lobo volvió a retroceder hacia los árboles. _«Se mueve de manera inteligente»._ Pensó. _«A ver si después de esto puedes esconderte»._

 _—¡Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou!_

Una onda de corte horizontal eliminó todo a su alrededor abarcando más de 20 metros de diámetro. Los árboles que servían de escondite desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Zoro buscó a su contrincante, pero no había rastros de él. Escuchó a lo lejos un terrible aullido. El lobo había logrado esquivar su último ataque y ya se encontraba a una distancia tan grande que sería imposible darle alcance. _«¿Qué tipo de animal era ése?»,_ se llevó la mano hacia el hombro donde las marcas de los dientes dejaban salir unos hilos de sangre. — _¡Tsk!, será mejor regresar._

Buscó las presas que había cazado, pero ya no estaban. En algún momento de la pelea el lobo se las había robado.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo al barco, pero tras dar unas cuantas vueltas y regresar al mismo lugar se dio cuenta que sería una tarea imposible. Alzó la vista y a lo lejos vio una columna de humo. _—Ese debe ser el pueblo donde están Law y los demás —_ la noche estaba empezando, así que llegar ahí era mejor idea que quedarse en el bosque. El lobo podía volver en cualquier momento.

• • •

Sai tomó asiento sobre un cojín mientras todos esperaban expectantes.

 _—Aquí tiene —_ Sanji le extendió un plato de sopa caliente, se había tomado la libertad de preparar un poco de comida para todos, la mujer suspiró profundo y comenzó su relato.

» _Desde hace siglos el espíritu del Ōkami ha rondado nuestro pueblo. No sabemos como sucede con exactitud, pero cada determinado tiempo "toca" con su aliento a una persona para que pueda tomar su forma. Esta criatura convivía con todos sin problema alguno, pero hace diez años algo cambió. Un demonio similar comenzó a aparecer en nuestro pueblo y a devorar a un habitante de la aldea cada tercera noche. Nadie lo ha visto realmente, pero por los restos de sus presas se dedujo que eran las mordidas de un lobo. Akira, nuestro gobernante, acusó al Ōkami de estos asesinatos y decretó que el que estuviera "tocado" por él debía ser condenado. Uno de los sabios de la aldea fue apresado frente a su familia y torturado hasta que finalmente confesó sus crímenes, él fue el primer cuerpo en ser colgado en el acantilado._

 _Pero algo con lo que no contaban empezó a suceder. Tan pronto se deshacían del poseído, el espíritu reencarnaba en alguien más, por lo que esto se convirtió en una auténtica cacería. Comenzaron a llamar a los Ōkami «hijos del diablo», su odio fue creciendo conforme los asesinatos continuaban. Desde entonces una vez al mes los habitantes mayores de diez años deben ser sometidos a la prueba del agua para demostrar que siguen siendo puros, pues lo único que se sabe sobre la bestia es que no puede nadar._

 _El último Ōkami en ser descubierto... fue mi esposo._

 _Al igual que todos los anteriores, confesó los horribles crímenes que le atribuían tras haber sido cruelmente torturado. Después de eso... le cortaron... la lengua en público... y se lo llevaron al acantilado._

La mujer hizo una pausa secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Robin se acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro dándole unas suaves palmadas, animada por aquel gesto prosiguió.

» _Nadie está seguro de cómo se transmite el espíritu, algunos dicen que los elegidos por el diablo son mordidos previamente, otros tantos dicen que es por herencia. Para asegurarse de que nosotras no habíamos sido contaminadas se nos aplicaron varias pruebas. A mí, que ya me habían aventado a la cascada con anticipación, me… desnudaron en público, buscando alguna mordida o marca de la bestia. Y mi hija, de tan sólo seis años, fue sometida al juicio que presenciaron. Gracias a ustedes la conservo todavía. Mi esposo era un hombre amable, jamás en su vida le hubiera hecho daño a nadie. El verdadero culpable sigue suelto y ninguno de nosotros tiene forma de hacerle frente. Tengo miedo de pensar quién será su siguiente víctima._

Law, que junto al resto había escuchado atentamente, tomó la palabra.

 _—El espíritu, como le llaman ustedes, se transmite después de ingerir una fruta que, tras la muerte del portador anterior, almacena sus cualidades —_ Sacó de su bolsillo la medalla de media luna que el moribundo le había entregado. Sai estiró sus manos para recibirla mientras que se soltaba en un fuerte llanto _—. Nosotros encontramos a su esposo y terminamos con su sufrimiento, por lo que también está en nuestro poder la fruta del Ōkami. Puedo asegurarle que mientras nadie la coma no volverá a reencarnar…_

Las campanas de alerta que colgaban en la avenida principal, retumbaron. Sai pegó un salto por el espanto _—. ¡No puede ser, es demasiado temprano todavía! —_ contó las campanadas, no se trataba del toque de queda, pasaba algo más.

Salió de su casa seguida por todos sus invitados. El lugar estaba en lo alto de una pequeña colina, así que podían ver la avenida principal del pueblo casi en su totalidad.

En medio de la calle la gente peleaba con un hombre al que intentaban apresar a toda costa. Un hombre que traía una terrible herida en su hombro y que había confesado haber sido mordido por la bestia.

Todos habían entrado en pánico, pues aquel individuo de cabello verde estaba condenado a ser el siguiente «hijo del diablo».

Y había que deshacerse de él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	5. Demonio preso

**DEMONIO PRESO**

—Capítulo 5—

 _—¡Déjenme en paz!_

Gritaba Zoro una y otra vez, estaba rodeado.

No entendía por qué mierda no lo dejaban continuar con su camino. Ya les había explicado que era nakama de los tipos que habían llegado antes, que necesitaba verlos y atenderse la maldita herida que un lobo le había hecho, pero por alguna desconocida razón, en vez de ayudarlo, comenzaron a atacarle.

 _—¡Ya basta!_

Volvió a soltar como advertencia. No era que no pudiera liberarse, pero entre sus atacantes había niños y mujeres. _—¡Suelta eso! —_ le gritó a un chiquillo de no más de ocho años que intentaba quitarle sus katanas. Le dio sin querer un empujón y el pequeño terminó en el suelo, enfadando a los demás.

Era extraño, la mayoría parecía estar aterrado, pero también decididos a cumplir con su deber.

 _—¡No lo suelten, nuestras vidas y las de sus seres queridos dependen de eso! —_ Zoro alzó la vista hasta un tipo regordete que parecía ser el que dictaba las órdenes. Con más de tres personas colgando de su cuerpo avanzó directamente hacia él.

 _—¡No sé qué mierda se traen entre ustedes, pero ya me estoy cansando de este juego!_

 _—¡No te acerques! —_ exclamó con un agudo grito que no escondía su terror. Sacó su arma y le apuntó directo a la cabeza…

 _—¡Esperen, no hay necesidad de todo esto!_

Entre la horda apareció el grupo de Law, Akira los miró con rabia.

 _—¡Les dije que se fueran! —_ soltó de manera hostil _—. ¡Desaparezcan de mi vista o pagarán las consecuencias!_

Respiraba de manera tan agitada que las aletas de la nariz se abrían y cerraban con violencia.

 _—El hombre que intenta apresar es uno de los nuestros —_ soltó el ojigrís en un tono sereno. Miró de reojo a Zoro, no entendía qué demonios hacía ahí, pero no pasó desapercibida la fea herida que traía en su hombro—. _Está malherido._

Intentó acercarse un poco, pero no había dado más de dos pasos cuando varios cañones de pistola apuntaron directamente a su cabeza.

 _—¡Él no irá a ningún lado! —_ gritó el líder. Su rostro pálido y regordete comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

Law se cruzó de brazos y observó a su alrededor. Pocos presentes podían considerarse peligrosos, pues la mayoría estaban armados con palos y utensilios de cocina. Sería fácil darles una paliza y salir de ahí sin ningún problema. Miró de reojo a Sai, el único inconveniente es que, si lo hacían, la mujer que había sido tan amable con ellos pagaría las consecuencias.

Además, no podían zarpar hasta que el _log pose_ estuviera calibrado.

Sonrió de lado y, para sorpresa de sus acompañantes, subió las manos en señal de rendición.

 _—Está bien, pueden quedárselo, pero exijo que se le haga un juicio justo. Nosotros no nos oponemos a que lo tiren por la cascada. —_ Sanji tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse con fuerza. Eso sería genial.

 _—¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?! —_ gritó el peli verde molesto por el poco apoyo.

El ojigrís lo fulminó con la mirada, pidiéndole silencio. Zoro se cruzó de brazos y cerró la boca. _«¿Qué es lo que trama?»_ , se preguntó. Estaba seguro de que, a pesar de que Law no lo quisiera cerca, jamás lo abandonaría en una situación como esa… o, si lo intentaba, Luffy no se lo permitiría.

El médico prosiguió con su extraña estrategia.

 _—No tenemos más opción, entrégate._

El peli verde soltó un pesado suspiro y, tras pensárselo un poco, subió las manos también, aceptando su rendición.

 _—Muy bien, alcalde, nuestro compañero ya se rindió, ¿qué piensa hacer ahora? —_ preguntó el ojigrís.

Akira se rascó la cabeza, contrariado. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tenía que proceder con cautela. Se acercó a Zoro y personalmente le colocó un par de esposas en las manos.

 _—Este hombre será recluido en una celda sin comida ni agua por dos días. Si está maldito será suficiente tiempo para que su estado de demonio se manifieste. El juicio se llevará a cabo cuando termine su aislamiento, a medio día._

El pequeño niño que había estado peleando con Zoro se acercó para quitarle las katanas, pero al hacerlo se fue de cara a consecuencia del tremendo peso de las mismas. _—¡Ten cuidado! —_ lo reprendió el peli verde. Law las recogió del suelo antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. Miró al espadachín agradeciendo que confiara en él y le susurró en la voz más baja que pudo:

 _—No tienes de qué preocuparte, todo estará bien._

Zoro no comprendía del todo el plan de Law, pero si algo sabía era que se trataba de un hombre astuto, y si Luffy confiaba en él ciegamente, debía hacer lo mismo.

Akira, envalentonado, se acercó a Law con una pose intimidante, pero era tan bajo que a cada paso que daba se veía más pequeño, y por ende, su intención perdía efecto.

— _Ustedes también serán detenidos._ _Si su compañero no sale bien librado todos quedarán sometidos ante nuestras leyes._

 _—Como quiera —_ contestó el capitán de los Heart. Esta vez incluso Sanji parecía contrariado con su docilidad _—. Solo tengo una petición, envíe un mensajero a nuestro barco para notificar la situación, de lo contrario esta misma noche tendrá el pueblo lleno de forasteros preguntando por nosotros._

El líder se encogió al escuchar eso. Miró la torre del reloj sobre la alcaldía. Faltaba poco para el toque de queda y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguno de sus hombres cruzara el bosque de noche.

Pero.

Tampoco se le antojaba tener el pueblo lleno de intrusos. Tanto movimiento podría perturbar al demonio. Faltaba una noche para que se presentara, ¿y si, por culpa de ellos decidía atacar antes? No podía correr riesgos.

Law sonrió al ver la duda en su rostro, lo tenía justo donde quería, así que prosiguió.

 _—Te propongo un trato, deja ir a mis acompañantes. Yo, que soy el capitán, me quedaré en representación del resto._

Sin nada qué perder el hombre rechoncho accedió. _—Está bien, los demás pueden largarse a su barco, pero tengan por seguro que si no se presentan el día del juicio su capitán y el tipo del cabello verde terminarán colgados en el acantilado, sean inocentes o no._

Law le dio las katanas de Zoro y su propia nodachi a Sanji. _—Kuroashi-ya, recoge los víveres y regresa al barco… —_ Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo _—: Los alcanzaré más tarde._

Y dicho esto, se entregó.

 _—Como diga… capitán —_ exclamó el rubio con una voz animosa. La verdad es que todo ese asunto con Zoro le parecía divertido. Sai se acercó hasta él, pensaba decir algo, pero el rubio la rodeó por los hombros en forma protectora y negó con la cabeza _—Vámonos, no te preocupes por nada, Sai-chan._ La mujer se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

Se retiraron sin decir nada más. La gente les abrió el paso, nadie quería acercase a ellos.

En cuanto esposaron a Law lo colocaron al lado del peli verde.

 _—Oye, ¿en serio vamos a entregarnos? —_ le preguntó Zoro, el ojigrís no le respondió.

Con algo de prisa se los llevaron hasta la comisaría, que no era más que un lugar pequeño con tres celdas en su interior. Una de ellas, seguramente donde acostumbraban a encerrar a los "tipos peligrosos", estaba reforzada con paredes de metal y una gruesa puerta. Encerraron a Zoro ahí, y a Law, en la celda contigua.

Akira en persona les dio un último vistazo y revisó que ambas celdas estuvieran bien cerradas. Law se acercó a los barrotes y el hombre retrocedió lo suficiente para quedar fuera de su alcance.

 _—Mi compañero necesita que se le atienda la herida que tiene en el hombro, ¿puede venir su médico a darle un vistazo?_ —el hombre rechoncho sonrió en forma condescendiente.

 _—Escuchaste los términos, esa puerta no se abrirá hasta dentro de dos días._

 _—¿Y qué hay de mí, no me darán algo de cenar?_

Uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban golpeó los barrotes con un palo para hacerlo retroceder. _—¡Cállate de una buena vez! ¡no se te dará nada en lo que resta de la noche! —_ exclamó.

Akira revisó la hora y se dirigió al otro guardia _—. Vámonos, el toque de queda está por empezar._

Dicho esto, y sin responder ninguna de las preguntas del forastero, abandonaron el lugar.

Todo quedó hundido en un profundo silencio. Law esperó pacientemente hasta escuchar las campanadas. Según sus cálculos, Kuroashi-ya y los demás ya deberían estar camino al barco. Formó su _room_ y sin ningún problema, abandonó la celda. Zoro, que notó el movimiento se asomó por la rendija de la comida. Tal como sospechaba, Law pensaba fugarse.

 _—Hey, no pierdas más tiempo y sácame de aquí. —_ Le susurró.

El ojigrís, que hasta ese momento se había portado frío y distante, le regaló una sonrisa y se puso en cuclillas para mirarlo a través de la rendija.

 _—Dame una buena razón para liberarte._

La cara de Zoro no pudo esconder su sorpresa ante tal respuesta.

 _—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? ¡Sácame de una buena vez!_

Dio un golpe en el metal con tanta fuerza que se abolló. Se frotó los nudillos, aquella celda era más resistente de lo que había pensado.

Law no podía ocultar el placer que le daba verlo tan ansioso. Ese ingrato se lo merecía.

 _—¿Sabes?, no se me da la gana sacarte. Puedes ponerte cómodo y esperar hasta que alguien más te rescate._

Zoro comenzó a gritarle un montón de improperios con un lenguaje florido, pero nada hizo que el médico borrara la sonrisa burlona de su rostro. Le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y sin más desapareció.

• • •

El grupo que caminaba con los víveres se frenó en seco al ver que Law se materializaba frente a ellos. _—Vaya, te meterás en problemas si notan que te has fugado —_ comentó Robin con un dejo de burla.

El capitán de los Heart le sonrió de manera condescendiente. _—Regresaré antes de que lo noten, no te preocupes por eso —_ comentó _—. Por ahora lo mejor es seguirles la corriente, lo que menos necesitamos es una horda de gente intentado quemar al Sunny ¿Consiguieron todo lo que necesitaban?_

Negaron con la cabeza.

 _—Nos vendría bien conseguir algo de carne, pero dudo que dentro de este pueblo nos vendan más víveres —_ respondió el cocinero _—_ , _Además, no pudimos encontrar información sobre el log pose, supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que Nami-chan decida que podemos partir…_

Escucharon un movimiento en los arbustos y todos se pusieron en guardia, por suerte, lo único que vieron salir fue un pequeño conejo. El ojigrís se acomodó el cabello con tensión.

 _—No me gusta nada la herida que tiene Zoro-ya en el hombro. Si una bestia fue capaz de tomarlo por sorpresa de esa manera significa que se trata de un ser peligroso; seguramente el mismo del que Sai-ya nos advirtió. Regresen al barco y notifiquen del problema al resto. Yo volveré al pueblo, veré si puedo conseguir algo más que nos sea de utilidad._

 _—Oye, Law… —_ Robin tomó la palabra con su tono apacible de siempre _—_. _Si quieres suministros médicos, el consultorio del pueblo está a tres casas de la comisaría. Fue una gran idea que mantuvieran aislado a Zoro, así no tendrás inconveniente para atenderle la herida. ¿Es ese el motivo por el cual te entregaste, cierto? Para estar al pendiente por si necesita algo._

Law desvió la mirada para que no pudieran ver su rostro, aunque pudo sentir que las orejas se le ponían coloradas. Aquella astuta mujer había notado su plan seguramente desde el inicio.

 _—Los alcanzaré más tarde._

Y dicho esto, desapareció enseguida.

• • •

 _—¡GRRRRR!_

El estómago de Zoro gruñó con fuerza. Su celda era estrecha y el único rayo de luz provenía de una ventana pequeña bastante alta. _—¿Por qué mierda tengo que quedarme aquí?—,_ refunfuñó malhumorado. Si tan solo tuviera sus katanas podría partir la maldita puerta y abandonar la celda sin ningún problema.

Se sentó en la orilla de un viejo colchón y tocó con cuidado su hombro. Intentó moverlo, pero le dolía bastante. No estaba seguro si era él, pero el frío le calaba los huesos y le provocaba espasmos incontrolables.

Cerró los ojos.

No había nada más que hacer salvo intentar descansar _—Maldito imbécil —_ soltó en voz alta. No podía creer que Law lo hubiera abandonado de esa manera.

 _—Y yo que te traía algo de comer._

Una voz conocida le hizo pegar un brinco, la silueta de Law apareció entre la penumbra frente a él. Traía consigo frutas y un poco de estofado que se había robado.

 _—Eso eres, un imbécil. Pensé que en verdad no planeabas regresar._

Le dedicó una fea mirada, pero aceptó lo que le ofrecía y comenzó a comer.

 _—Solo me estaba divirtiendo, a fin de cuentas, me la debías._

Tras haber disfrutado de hacerlo sufrir, el enojo se le había disipado bastante. Se sentó a su lado, y esperó pacientemente a que terminara.

Clavó su vista en cada detalle de la incipiente celda. Pudo notar que la puerta y las paredes estaban llenas de arañazos, seguramente causados por los presos anteriores que, en un pánico total, buscaban desesperadamente escapar. Era un lugar bastante sombrío.

 _—Y, ¿cuál es el plan?—_ preguntó Zoro una vez que pudo pasarse el último bocado.

 _—Quedarnos aquí y no llamar la atención._

Le contó lo que había pasado en el día y de cómo Sai los había ayudado. Estaban en deuda con ella.

 _—Lo mejor será cazar a ese maldito lobo —_ exclamó el peli verde cuyo orgullo de peleador había sido herido.

 _—No es una mala idea —_ exclamó el ojigrís.

Tras dejar el tazón de comida en el suelo, Zoro se frotó los brazos con ansiedad. Los escalofríos se volvían más intensos y podía sentir que la vista comenzaba a fallarle. Law lo miró de reojo.

 _—Déjame darle un vistazo a tu hombro —_ comentó, y con sumo cuidado tomó la orilla del abrigo de Zoro y comenzó a bajarlo. Las yemas de sus dedos hicieron presión alrededor de los hoyos que habían dejado los inmensos colmillos _—_. _Tu piel está muy caliente_ _—_ exclamó con preocupación.

Zoro cerró los ojos un momento. « _Otra vez, ese maldito tacto_ » _._ Pensó. Sus dedos, suaves y fríos lo estremecían de manera intensa a consecuencia de la fiebre. Subieron para palparle el cuello y descendieron hasta sus costillas buscando alguna otra lesión. El peli verde simplemente se mantenía inmóvil, sintiendo sus manos por todas partes. Cuando el médico tomó el brazo de Zoro y lo flexionó, éste no pudo esconder una mueca de dolor.

 _—No tienes fractura, pero puede que tu hueso sí esté fisurado. Los músculos parecen estar en buen estado. —_ Abrió un maletín negro y extrajo material de curación.

 _—¿De dónde has sacado eso?—_ preguntó Zoro con curiosidad, no recordaba que esa mañana hubiera llevado algo consigo.

 _—Lo acabo de robar mientras el intento de médico que atiende el pueblo se caía de borracho. Tuve tiempo suficiente para encontrar todo lo que necesitaba, esterilizarlo adecuadamente y, de paso, robarme su cena. ¿Estaba buena no? Yo mismo comí un poco…_

Al darse cuenta de que comenzaba a charlar con su tono habitual frenó su discurso. Por un momento se había olvidado de que debía seguir molesto con aquel idiota.

 _—Cuéntame sobre la bestia que te lastimó._

El peli verde relató su versión mientras que el ojigrís terminaba de atender su herida. Hablar de un tema neutro disimulaba la incomodidad que sentían ambos al encontrarse a solas.

 _—¿Crees que pueda tratarse de un usuario? —_ preguntó el médico. Por su relato, aquel animal parecía ser inteligente.

 _—No lo sé, de lo único que estoy seguro es de que no se trata de un ser normal, es más, su fuerza era monstruosa casi como…_

Ambos se miraron un momento con la sorpresa en el rostro.

 _—¿Lo sentiste? —_ le preguntó Zoro en voz baja a su acompañante, quien movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Gracias a su haki de observación ambos se habían percatado de que una persona pasó corriendo por la calle detrás de la comisaría.

 _—Se supone que hay toque de queda, nadie debería estar fuera. —_ Law se puso en pie _—. Voy a dar un vistazo._

Zoro lo tomó de la muñeca para detenerlo. _—Ten cuidado._

El médico lo miró de reojo. _—Qué, ¿te preocupas por mí? —_ su tono sarcástico dejaba entrever que seguía molesto con él.

 _—No tienes tu nodachi y ese lobo es en verdad poderoso, solo, ten cuidado._

Law se quitó el enorme abrigo que traía consigo y se lo lanzó a Zoro en la cabeza _—Es una noche fría y será mejor que te cubras._

Dicho esto, y sin agregar nada más, desapareció en un parpadeo.

Zoro agudizó sus sentidos, pero la presencia ya se había alejado demasiado y no podía encontrarla. _«Espero que Law no se meta en problemas»._ Tomó el abrigo que le había dejado y se lo echó encima mientras se recostaba sobre el asqueroso colchón. Estaba muy adolorido y los medicamentos comenzaban a adormecerlo. La prenda se sentía cálida, todavía conservaba la temperatura del cuerpo que la había utilizado.

 _«Huele tanto a él…»._ No había duda, era el mismo aroma que había percibido cuando recuperó su abrigo verde. En su cabeza se dibujó la imagen de Law, completamente desnudo, tal como lo había visto en la ducha…

Aventó el abrigo a un lado como si con eso pudiera sacarse la imagen de la cabeza, pero al sentir frío nuevamente lo tomó del piso y de mala gana volvió a colocárselo encima.

 _—Deja de pensar en estupideces._

Se dijo a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y se hizo ovillo. Había sido un día extraño y pronto el cansancio comenzó a vencerlo.

 _«Huele demasiado bien»._ Fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido.

• • •

Law apareció a un lado de la comisaría y miró hacia todas direcciones, no había nadie más, salvo él y el desconocido que avanzaba a toda velocidad rumbo a los límites del pueblo.

Comenzó a seguirlo a una distancia prudente. Sea quien sea llevaba la cabeza cubierta por una capucha y una bolsa negra entre las manos. El individuo se adentró en un bosque y caminó hasta llegar a un claro. Abrió la bolsa que traía consigo y sacó tres enormes conejos muertos. Con una daga destripó al primero y dejó que su sangre escurriera por el tronco de un árbol, llenando el ambiente de un penetrante olor a sangre y vísceras. Hizo lo mismo con los otros dos mientras avanzaba de regreso por donde había llegado, marcando un rastro hasta el pueblo.

 _—Así que, de esta manera, atraes al lobo para que devore a la gente._

Law se apareció frente al desconocido, quién sorprendido soltó sus pertenencias e intentó echarse a correr sin éxito. Lo pescó de la ropa y le retiró el gorro para dejar su identidad al descubierto.

Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al reconocer a la persona que luchaba por huir de él.

 _—¡Déjame ir! —_ exclamó aterrada la mujer que sostenía entre sus manos.

 _—¡No lo haré hasta que me expliques qué demonios está pasando!_

Sai, la amable mujer que les había ofrecido los víveres, dejó de pelear y comenzó a llorar con amargura; y sus manos, cubiertas de sangre, tiñeron su amable rostro de rojo en un intento de enjugar las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

• • •

Cuando Sanji y el resto regresaron al barco se sorprendieron al encontrar a Luffy durmiendo plácidamente en el piso de la cocina.

 _—Le pusimos una buena dosis de somníferos en la comida_ —confesó Nami mientras sacaba la lengua de manera pícara—. _Pero estoy segura de que en cuanto despierte no habrá manera de detenerlo._

Robin soltó una suave risita y apareció varias manos para transportar a su capitán hasta el dormitorio _. —Hiciste un gran trabajo, solo espero que no despierte antes de que amanezca —_ ya habían hecho todo lo posible, estaban seguros de que no podrían mantener lejos a su capitán por más tiempo.

Relató con lujo de detalle todo lo que habían pasado en el pueblo y, finalmente, decidieron retirarse a dormir. Brook, quién haría guardia esa noche, tomó su violín y se sentó sobre el columpio del barco. Empezó a afinar las cuerdas y a mecerse suavemente. Era una noche despejada y bella.

Habían pasado algunas horas cuando el esqueleto notó que algo se movía entre los árboles más cercanos a la playa.

 _—¿Qué fue eso?_

Se acercó a la orilla del Sunny para mirar con más cuidado, nuevamente los arbustos se agitaron revelando que alguien, o algo, estaba tras ellos _. —Ya… ya es suficiente de bromas —_ empuñó su shikomizue con la mano temblorosa. El relato del lobo lo había dejado muy inquieto.

En medio de la nada divisó un par de penetrantes ojos rojos y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

La criatura descomunal se lanzó contra él tan rápido que no pudo defenderse, lo tomó del cuello y lo arrastró fuera del barco para internarlo en el bosque. Su alma tuvo que abandonar el cuerpo y regresó lo más rápido que pudo al barco.

 ** _—¡SALVENMEEEEEE!_**

Tras escuchar tremendo grito, todos los que dormían salieron en su auxilio. Aterrorizado comenzó a guiarlos, rezando porque no fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando encontró a su atacante volvió a gritar. La bestia tenía su cráneo apresado y lo roía en busca de carne. Un disparo proveniente de Franky impactó un árbol cercano. El lobo pasó su nariz una vez más por su presa y al convencerse de que no había nada que pudiera comerse, decidió abandonarlo y huir rápidamente.

Cuando Brook recuperó su cuerpo empezó a limpiarse la saliva con el cuello de su camiseta mientras temblaba de miedo. Tocó su cráneo, tenía bien marcadas las hendiduras de los dientes que habían intentado quebrarlo.

 _—¿¡Bro, estás bien!? —_ preguntó Franky, que fue el primero en darle alcance.

El esqueleto se sentó como pudo y señaló hacia el bosque con las manos temblorosas.

— _Era… era él…,_ _trató de comerme…_

A lo lejos se escuchó un fuerte aullido que llenó de terror a todos.

Esa noche habían tenido suerte. Si hubiera atacado a cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación, ya estaría muerto.


	6. Aullido

**AULLIDO**

—Capítulo 6—

Sai no paraba de llorar, sus enormes ojos verdes estaban hinchados y en su rostro se podía ver la clara desesperación. Law, por su parte, esperaba con paciencia a que se calmara. La acompañó hasta un tronco y tomó asiento con ella.

 _—Explícame de una buena vez qué es lo que estabas haciendo. —_ Su voz sonó neutral, pero firme. No pensaba irse de ahí sin una respuesta.

Finalmente la mujer se enjugó el llanto y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

 _—Ustedes vienen de fuera, no entienden nada. ¡Desde antes de los ataques del demonio "él" ya buscaba un pretexto para sentenciar a los Ōkami! No entiendo por qué les guarda tanto rencor, pero incluso se jactaba de que su familia jamás había sido "contaminada" por ese espíritu. ¡Es un maldito sin corazón!_

 _—¿De quién estás hablando? —_ La mujer no le contestó, simplemente siguió con el hilo de sus palabras, si no sacaba todo, se volvería loca.

 _—Yo, ¡yo quería terminar con esta pesadilla!, ¡quiero que el demonio se lo trague! ¡De no ser por ese malnacido mi esposo no estaría muerto y Mei no habría sido tratada de una manera tan cruel! —_ tomó a Law del rostro, contemplando al "demonio" que percibía dentro de sus ojos— _. Tú deberías entenderlo, ¡Akira debe morir! Así que déjame en paz, y vete de una buena vez._

Se puso en pie, dispuesta a seguir con su plan. Law la tomó con fuerza del brazo para detenerla, al ver que comenzaba a forcejear la alzó del piso por la cintura para evitar que escapara.

 _—¡Déjame en paz!_ —la mujer pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero era incapaz de soltarse.

 _—Cálmate, Sai-ya, ¡esta no es la manera!_

Law comprendía aquella sed de venganza, a fin de cuentas ¿quién era él para juzgarla? Sin embargo, sabía bien que la mujer estaba actuando por impulso. La plantó en el piso con brusquedad y la tomó de la mandíbula para que lo mirara.

 _—Tu plan es que el lobo devore a Akira, ¿y luego qué?, ¿eres lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a esa bestia o para controlarla? Me temo que tu plan es estúpido. ¿Quién te asegura que el lobo sólo irá por él, lo único que lograrás es que las muertes aumenten. ¿¡Quieres ser tú la que cargue con la sangre de inocentes!?_

Sai se quedó paralizada al escuchar la última frase. Finalmente dejó de pelear y bajó la vista, apenada. Law chasqueó la boca, sentía pena por ella.

 _—Escucha, no tienes que llevar una carga tan pesada tú sola. Te ayudaremos._

Sai sonrió levemente sin poder ocultar su enorme tristeza.

 _—No puedo pedirles eso, no quiero que nadie más salga herido_ _—_ murmuró. Law le dedicó una sonrisa y le frotó la cabeza.

 _—No puedes impedirlo…_

Escucharon un aullido muy cerca del sitio donde estaban parados.

Law abrió los ojos llenos de terror, colocó a la mujer detrás de él y se giró rápidamente. Miró hacia el bosque, estaba seguro de haber sentido una presencia, pero en cuestión de segundos, esta se había desvanecido.

 _—No te muevas_ —le advitió a Sai con un susurro. El bosque entero parecía estar hundido en un profundo silencio. Se mantuvo así unos instantes en espera de cualquier otro movimiento, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que el lobo los había pasado de largo. ¿Había regresado al bosque? No estaba seguro de eso, pero tenía un mal presentimiento _—. ¡Vámonos! Algo no está bien._

Tomó a Sai de la mano y se transportó con ella hasta su casa, debía ponerla a salvo primero.

La mujer alzó la vista impresionada por lo que acababa de pasar _—¿Cómo… cómo hiciste eso? —_ le preguntó atónita al notar que en un parpadeo habían aparecido al lado de su pequeño comedor.

Law le regaló una sonrisa _—Digamos, que tiene que ver con el demonio que llevo dentro._

La mujer estaba por preguntarle más sobre lo que acababa de decir cuando de pronto notó algo que le heló la piel.

Detrás de Law vio con terror como la puerta de su casa se encontraba abierta. Mei, quien se había despertado por culpa del aullido, había salido a buscar a su madre sin medir las consecuencias.

 _—¡Mei!_

Salió corriendo a toda prisa, para su buena suerte, la niña estaba a solo unos metros del patio frontal…

Pero cuando miró más allá, el terror se apoderó de ella.

A lo lejos, sobre la avenida, divisó a la enorme bestia que ya tenía los ojos puestos en la pequeña.

Sai corrió lo más rápido que pudo y alcanzó a su hija. No podía hacer nada más, la protegió con su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, esperando el ataque fatal.

 _—¡Counter Shock!_

Escuchó que la bestia chillaba. Alzó la vista y notó para su enorme sorpresa que Law se había interpuesto justo a tiempo.

 _—¡Corre! —_ gritó el médico, quien estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por retener al animal. La mujer obedeció enseguida y se encerró dentro de la casa.

El lobo retrocedió ligeramente, aturdido por la terrible descarga. Law miró a su alrededor, no había nada que pudiera usar como arma. Solo tenía una opción. Se aventó sobre el animal y lo tomó del cuello, transportándose con él hasta el sitio donde se llevaba a cabo el juicio del agua.

Por más fuerza que intentó poner, la enorme bestia se zafó rápidamente de su agarre y lo aventó contra los árboles, tumbando varios. Law sintió como su espalda crujía ante el tremendo impacto, lo había aventado con una fuerza descomunal. No pudo ni siquiera pararse. El lobo, en un claro contraataque, se le fue encima. Law, con las manos desnudas, alcanzó a frenar las mandíbulas del animal que buscaban arrancarle la cabeza, los agudos dientes se le clavaron en las palmas y le causaron un intenso dolor. Cuando las fauces estaban por alcanzarle el rostro, se intercambió con una piedra, misma que fue triturada por las inmensas mandíbulas sin ningún problema.

El animal miró a su alrededor, sin entender qué era lo que había pasado. Pisó la orilla de la cascada y se giró rápidamente, buscando a su presa.

 _—¡Tact!_

La tierra debajo de sus patas comenzó a temblar. Varias piedras de la orilla fueron arrancadas del piso y comenzaron a flotar alrededor de él.

Por un momento, Law pudo observar el desconcierto del animal, que jamás había visto algo como lo que estaba sucediendo. Aprovechó su distracción y le lanzó todos los objetos con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo caer por la cascada.

El enorme animal aulló de dolor. Pisó una de las piedras que estaba a punto de aplastarlo y con el impulso logró evitar el río. Rodó por la orilla y alcanzó a escabullirse entre la oscuridad y la maleza.

Law se concentró en sentir, pero ya la bestia había vuelto a desaparecer. _«Maldito cobarde»,_ pensó para sí. Se sentó un momento para tomar aire. Ese había sido un ataque corto, pero muy violento _._ Miró las palmas de sus manos, había estado cerca. _—Será mejor que me apresure y regrese a mi celda —_ pensó en voz alta. Estaba seguro de que aquel alboroto había logrado despertar a la gente del pueblo, pero antes de eso necesitaba parar en otro lugar.

Formó con algo de trabajo un enorme _room_ y desapareció enseguida.

• • •

Akira daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, estaba demasiado tenso. Tomó asiento en la orilla y, a pesar de que iba en contra de las reglas que él mismo había impuesto, encendió una pequeña vela.

Avanzó a paso lento hasta la cómoda que había pertenecido a su esposa. Abrió el cajón y sacó un relicario de plata. Dentro de él, estaba la foto de su antigua familia.

Los ojos se le humedecieron al mirar aquel recuerdo.

En la imagen se podía observar a una mujer sentada con un pequeño niño sobre sus piernas. Él, como orgulloso jefe de familia, permanecía con una postura gallarda a un lado de ambos.

 _—Hazuki... Haru—_ soltó con la voz lastimera.

Hace más de diez años que su vida se había vuelto un infierno. Primero, la desafortunada muerte de su hijo, quien en un paseo cerca del río, había caído y se había ahogado.

Y… cuatro meses después… la primera aparición del diablo.

Se estremeció al recordarlo.

Aquella noche su mujer lo había despertado con un grito aterrador. A los pies de su cama un enorme animal los contemplaba sin moverse. Sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, brillaban con la poca luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Esa criatura, que venía del mismísimo infierno, abrió el hocico. Parecía que entre esa fila de afilados dientes se asomaba una macabra sonrisa.

Y pronunció una palabra que sólo el demonio más vil podría haber murmurado.

Tras escucharlo hablar, Akira urgó nervioso en uno de sus cajones, sacó la pistola que guardaba y se interpuso entre Hazuki, su esposa, y aquella bestia que no podía ver con claridad.

El disparo dio de lleno en el pecho del animal, pero no fue suficiente, no consiguió matarlo.

El demonio soltó un aullido de dolor y en un arranque de furia aventó al hombre haciéndolo volar hasta el otro lado del cuarto. Tomó a Hazuki de una pierna y se la llevó consigo arrastrándola hacia la profundidad del bosque. Lo último que Akira consiguió escuchar fue el grito aterrador de su esposa rogando por ayuda, grito que no dejó de ser audible hasta que se perdió entre la maleza.

Tras varios días de búsqueda encontraron parte de su osamenta. Sólo pudieron reconocerla por la ropa que traía encima. Una de sus piernas, la que la bestia le había sujetado, jamás apareció.

Su esposa fue la primera víctima, la primera de muchas.

...

Frotó su sien en un intento de despejar su cabeza y, como cada noche, empezó a recorrer todos los rincones de su casa, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien sellado.

Vivía aterrado. El lobo parecía estar ensañado con él, pues cada noche que bajaba al pueblo le daba unas cuatro vueltas a su casa, empujando, haciendo crujir la madera… y murmurando aquella terrible palabra.

Justo estaba por regresar a su cama cuando escuchó el aullido de la bestia.

 _—¡No puede ser, esta noche no debería estar aquí! —_ subió hasta el último piso y se asomó por una pequeña rendija, pero no lograba ver nada _—. ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?! —_ murmuró lleno de pánico. Escuchó un grito, algunos gruñidos y, después de eso, un silencio aplastante. El eco que hacían las calles vacías le había impedido saber con exactitud el sitio donde había aparecido.

Apretó los ojos y empezó a murmurar una oración. Todo era culpa de los invasores, esos malditos habían provocado a la bestia.

Un segundo aullido a las afueras del pueblo le dejó en claro que el demonio ya se había ido. Sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho. No sería hasta que el sol saliera que todos abandonarían sus casas y se reunirían en el centro del pueblo para averiguar a quién se había comido esta vez.

• • •

Sai permanecía en el pequeño comedor con su hija entre las manos, temblando de pies a cabeza. _—Mamá, ¿por qué estás cubierta de sangre? —_ preguntó la pequeña. La mujer se puso en pie y frotó su rostro con el antebrazo en un intento de arrancarse las costras secas. Se quedó estática, sin poder contestar la pregunta de su pequeña. Por culpa de su estupidez estuvo a punto de perder lo único preciado que le quedaba…

Pegó un brinco cuando vio aparecer al joven de los ojos grises, y sin pensárselo mucho, lo abrazó con fuerza.

 _—Calma, todo estará bien —_ comentó el médico, quien no encontraba la manera cortés de soltarse de aquel efusivo agarre.

 _—¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! ¡todo es mi culpa! —_ lloraba Sai sobre su camisa. Law le dio unas suaves palmadas y finalmente retrocedió con delicadeza.

 _—No tengo mucho tiempo, debo regresar a la celda. Por favor, si preguntan qué fue lo que sucedió solo di que viste a la bestia en tu jardín, no menciones que intentó atacarlas, y lo más importante, no menciones lo que sucedió en el bosque…_

 _—¡pero!… —_ le tapó la boca con el dedo y le señaló a su pequeña, que estaba pendiente de cada palabra que decían.

 _—Confía en mí y olvida lo sucedido._

La mujer asintió, cargó a su pequeña y la acunó con dulzura. _—No sé cómo pagarte lo que has hecho —_ el médico miró a Mei y le sonrió de lado. No pensaba decirlo en voz alta, pero esa pequeña le recordaba mucho a su hermana.

 _—Sólo, ten más cuidado. Sé que encontrarás una manera más inteligente de solucionar tus problemas._

Y dicho esto, se desvaneció en la penumbra.

Cuando apareció en su celda se acostó lo más rápido que pudo sobre la mugrienta cama y esperó con el corazón todavía acelerado por la adrenalina. Agudizó sus sentidos, en cualquier momento podrían entrar…

Sin embargo, tras pasar un largo rato esperando, se dio cuenta de que nadie vendría a buscarlos.

 _«El toque de queda»_. Al parecer nadie, ni siquiera Akira, se atrevería a salir antes de que amaneciera. Volvió a sentarse un poco más tranquilo y masajeó sus hombros, estaban muy adoloridos.

En todo el rato que llevaba esperando no había escuchado un solo ruido en la celda de al lado. Al parecer, pese a todo el alboroto, Zoro-ya seguía descansando. Se puso en pie, y sin pensárselo mucho, se coló a la celda contigua.

La luz que empezaba a anunciar el amanecer era poca, pero suficiente para ver la silueta del peli verde que estaba recostado bajo su abrigo y parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente. Se acercó hasta él, y con el tacto más suave que pudo, le tocó la frente. Al menos la fiebre ya había bajado un poco.

 _—¿No es un poco tarde para hacer visitas?_

Law dio un respingo al escuchar su voz. _—Creí que estabas dormido._

Zoro tomó asiento y se rascó la cabeza con intensidad. _—Lo estaba, hasta que escuché el aullido—._ Volvió a rascarse, algo le estaba molestando bastante _—_. _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

El médico apareció el maletín robado y extrajo una pequeña vela. La colocó en el piso y la encendió. No era mucho, pero alumbraba lo suficiente para poderse mirar el uno al otro. Al levantar la vista notó que Zoro tenía los nudillos ensangrentados _._

 _—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Acaso tú…? —_ sus ojos se desviaron hasta la puerta de metal, que estaba llena de abolladuras.

 _—Esta celda es más resistente de lo que pensé, estaba a punto de quebrarla cuando sentí que ya habías regresado. —_ El peli verde lo miró con una sonrisa _—_. _Pensé que necesitarías ayuda._

 _—¡Pedazo de imbécil! —_ Law le tomó las manos para revisarlo, al menos no se había quebrado ningún hueso—. _¡No tenías de qué preocuparte, tenía todo bajo control! —_ Zoro observó las marcas de dientes que su acompañante tenía en las palmas de las manos y sintió que se le contraía el estómago.

 _—Sí claro, puedo notarlo —_ contestó con sarcasmo _._ Volvió a rascarse, esta vez, más fuerte.

Law soltó un pesado suspiro, tomó asiento junto a él y clavó la mirada en el techo mientras masajeaba sus adoloridas manos.

 _—No fui capaz de detenerlo, estoy seguro que volverá pronto._

Había ganado gracias al factor sorpresa, pero estaba seguro que el mismo truco no funcionaría por segunda vez. No con aquella bestia.

Zoro le puso una mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo. _—No vuelvas a enfrentarlo solo, aquí me tienes, si necesitas algo solo pídelo —_ Law clavó sus ojos grises en él, y enarcó una ceja en forma burlona. Cuando el peli verde se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían sonado demasiado comprometedoras, carraspeó ligeramente y aclaró _—: Bueno, me refiero a que nos tienes a todos, ¿esto es una alianza, no? sabes que te prestaremos ayuda si la necesitas._

Se miraron un instante, sonrieron, y pronto los dos desviaron su atención. Law fue el primero en hablar _—Debería irme a dormir, ha sido una noche larga y…_

 _—¡Algo me pica! —_ se quejó el peli verde que dio un salto y comenzó a rascarse con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía una sensación desagradable que ya no solo le recorría la cabeza, sino la espalda también.

Law tomó la vela y le dio un vistazo a la cama. Se paró enseguida con un gesto de desagrado. _—Zoro-ya, es tu colchón, está lleno de pulgas._

 _—¿¡Qué!? —_ el peli verde echó un vistazo también, aquellos bichejos andaban por todas partes. Se quitó con repudio el abrigo y el haramaki, y los aventó al suelo. Ahora entendía por qué no había podido parar de rascarse.

Law soltó una suave risa, la misma que Zoro había escuchado en el barco.

 _—¡Qué te parece tan gracioso, ayúdame! —_ se quejó. Law se paró frente a él y extendió la palma de su mano.

 _—Scan —_ exclamó, y sin poder ocultar su sonrisa recorrió su mano desde la cabeza hasta los pies del peli verde para desaparecer a todos los bichos que traía encima. Repitió lo mismo con la mugrienta cama sin dejar de sonreír.

 _—¿Te parece divertido? —_ Zoro se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos _—. ¡Si estoy durmiendo en esta mugrienta cama es por culpa tuya! ¡Debería estar tomando sake con mis nakama y no aquí, contigo!_

Se arrepintió en el mismo instante que soltó la última frase. Eso no era exactamente lo que hubiera querido decir.

La sonrisa de Law desapareció de repente, se acercó hasta él y lo señaló con el dedo a modo de reprimenda _—¡Tú solo te metiste en este problema! ¿Sabes? Yo podría estar en cualquier otra parte si quisiera, pero estoy aquí, sirviéndote de niñera ¡Al menos deberías agradecerme!_

Se dio la vuelta furioso, dispuesto a regresar a su celda, pero la mano de Zoro lo tomó del brazo con firmeza para hacerlo voltear. El peli verde se frotó la nuca, soltó un suspiro y lo miró directo a los ojos. Sabía bien que el médico no tenía ninguna obligación con él, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, en medio de esa mugrienta celda, a su lado.

 _—Law… tienes razón, lo siento._

Soltó con una docilidad que pocas veces mostraba. El ojigrís lo contempló unos instantes bajo la tenue luz de la vela sin saber qué más decir. El silencio entre ellos se volvió pesado, pero a su vez, incitante.

Pensó en tantas cosas, pero decidió callar.

 _—Te veré mañana_ —soltó finalmente _—, si necesitas algo, estaré al lado._

La vela se apagó antes de que pudiera soltarse. La mano de Zoro, que seguía alrededor de su brazo, lo apretó con suavidad. Estaban ahí, los dos, completamente a oscuras y en un silencio tan aplastante que era fácil escuchar la respiración del otro.

Zoro separó varias veces los labios, buscando algo que pudiera decirle para romper aquel momento, pero no encontraba las palabras. Su atención se centró en adivinar la silueta que tenía enfrente, en sentir la suave respiración que golpeaba su rostro. ¿Por qué mierda no le decía nada? El médico permanecía inmóvil.

Law, por su parte, comenzó a excitarse. Sabía bien que estaba a menos de un paso de aquel delicioso peli verde. Acortó levemente la distancia, provocándolo. Pensó en las ganas que tenía de tomarlo de la cintura y pegarlo contra su cuerpo…

Pero recordó a tiempo que éste ya lo había rechazado y no pensaba moverse.

Zoro soltó con suavidad su brazo, deslizando sus dedos hacia abajo, y sin querer, rozó su mano. Un roce sutil, pero muy intenso.

Finalmente tomó el suficiente valor para hablar: _—Oye… yo…_

No pudo terminar lo que deseaba decirle. El médico se desvaneció frente a él, dejándolo solo.

 _«Maldita sea»._ Colocó los puños contra la pared y recargó su frente. _«Law, por qué no me dejas hacértelo»._ Pensó. Ese hombre comenzaba a obsesionarlo.

Law se dejó caer en el colchón y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Se debatía entre regresar o permanecer ahí. Sabía muy bien que si cedía era porque estaba aceptando las condiciones del peli verde, y eso no pensaba hacerlo.

Rodó para quedarse boca abajo. ¿Por qué Zoro-ya era tan testarudo? Soltó el aire de sus pulmones en un intento de calmar su agitado corazón.

Él, a diferencia del tozudo peli verde, sí tenía razones de peso para no ceder.

Durante el tiempo que permaneció con la familia Donquixote aprendió lo que se sentía ser sometido, ser humillado. Le habían arrancado el orgullo una y otra vez mientras servía como juguete para Doflamingo y los demás… Era una sensación que no deseaba repetir.

Tocó su pierna, todavía tenía los puntos de sutura sobre la herida que Zoro le había hecho con su katana. Ese espadachín era dominante e instintivo. Normalmente hubiera volteado su atención hacia otro lado, pero ese hombre le gustaba demasiado.

— _Maldita sea…_

Continuó lo que quedaba de la noche dando vueltas, el cielo comenzó a aclararse y no pudo conciliar el sueño.

…

Pegó un brinco cuando escuchó que finalmente, al otro lado de la puerta, aparecía Akira. El hombre se acercó hasta su celda y clavó su entera atención en él.

 _—Libérenlo._

Law no pudo esconder su sorpresa al escucharlo. Los guardias obedecieron enseguida.

 _—Lárgate a tu barco, abandonen nuestra isla, no quiero volver a saber de ustedes. —_ Exclamó el alcalde, su voz no escondía la rabia que sentía. Law se colocó frente a la celda del peli verde.

 _—No me iré sin Zoro_ —dejó en claro.

El alcalde se le plantó enfrente y sin querer, lo empujó con su prominente barriga.

 _—Anoche entró la bestia a mi pueblo, y no dudo que su presencia aquí haya estado relacionada con este tipo. No pienso perder más tiempo, adelantaremos el juicio para hoy, si quieres estar presente, adelante, pero si interfieres, yo mismo te mataré._

 _—De acuerdo —_ soltó el ojigrís. Entre más pronto procedieran con aquella estupidez, mucho mejor para él _._

Al abrir la celda de Zoro, los guardias pegaron un grito de terror al ver cómo la puerta estaba toda abollada _. —¡Solo el diablo tiene tanta fuerza! —_ gimoteó uno de los presentes. Akira miró aquel desastre con los ojos desorbitados.

 _—¿Qué sucede? —_ preguntó el peli verde todavía adormilado.

 _—Tu juicio ha sido adelantado —_ le dijo el líder rechoncho intentando que el miedo ante aquella situación no se le notara en el rostro—. _Serás colocado en la plaza principal. Ahí se te quitará la ropa para demostrar que no tengas marca alguna en el cuerpo y después, esperaremos hasta que el sol esté en el punto más alto para llevarte a la cascada._

El peli verde enarcó una ceja, molesto y se cruzó de brazos. Miró de reojo a Law, quien asintió con la cabeza. _—Akira-ya, solo pongo una condición, que no se le lastime._

El alcalde soltó una risilla burlona al escuchar su petición. _—No estás en posición de exigir nada._

Law, que comenzaba a cansarse de aquel delirio de superioridad tomó al alcalde de la ropa y lo alzó del piso azotándolo contra los barrotes. Sus guardias le apuntaron a la cabeza, pero el alcalde les hizo una seña para que bajaran sus armas.

 _—Creo que sigues sin entender las circunstancias, Zoro-ya no es ningún demonio, pero sí un hombre bastante peligroso. Si lo hacen enojar, no seré responsable de lo que les pase, así que más vale que lo traten como se debe. Estamos acatando sus reglas, respeten nuestras peticiones._

 _—De.. de acuerdo. Nadie le pondrá una mano encima —_ soltó con la voz temblorosa, miró de reojo al preso, quien le regaló una sonrisa malévola.

Law lo regresó al suelo y sin pedir permiso se acercó a Zoro para darle un fuerte abrazo. El peli verde se quedó de piedra ante tal muestra de "afecto", pero no se movió. Law aprovechó la cercanía para susurrarle algo que nadie más pudo escuchar. _—Iré al barco por el resto. Confía en mí y sígueles el juego un rato más._

El susurro sobre su oreja le enchinó la piel.

 _—Oye, aléjate de él._

Le dijo uno de los guardias mientras picaba al capitán con el cañón de su arma. Law parpadeó lentamente y respiró profundo con clara molestia, estaba llegando a su límite de tolerancia. Al soltar a Zoro lo miró unos instantes y le cerró el ojo con coquetería. _—Te veré pronto._

Dicho eso, salió a paso veloz rumbo al barco.

Miró al cielo. Estaba seguro de que a esa hora Mugiwara-ya ya estaba despierto y al tanto de la situación. Esta vez nadie podría evitar que se acercara al pueblo. Por suerte, Law ya le tenía preparada una misión especial, algo que sólo él y su fuerza monstruosa podrían llevar a cabo.

De una vez por todas debían internarse en el bosque y darle caza a ese maldito lobo.


	7. El juicio del agua

**EL JUICIO DEL AGUA**

—Capítulo 7—

 _—Llévenselo._

Los guardias esposaron a Zoro, quien se tuvo que conformar con soltar un bufido, molesto. Al abrir las puertas se dio cuenta que la gente estaba bastante alterada, comenzaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor, algunos con miedo; otros, con gestos de claro rencor.

 _—Abran paso, ¡vamos!, muévanse hasta la plaza. —_ Les pedía Akira, quien caminaba frente al preso. Otros seis custodios se colocaron a su lado. Zoro no estaba seguro sobre cuál era su función, si evitar que escapara… o cuidarlo de cualquier ataque.

 _—¡Es su culpa!_

 _—¡Mátenlo de una vez!_

Escuchó que gritaban a su alrededor. _«Están demasiado nerviosos»,_ pensó el peli verde. El pánico volvía a la gente más peligrosa.

Avanzaron a paso veloz hasta la mitad del pueblo. Ahí, en una plazuela, se alzaba una tarima donde el alcalde acostumbraba a dar sus discursos y que, por lo visto, también servía para exhibir a los presos. En medio del lugar estaba colocado un aro de metal que se incrustaba profundamente en el suelo. Pasaron las cadenas de Zoro alrededor del mismo y lo fijaron con varios candados.

Akira se colocó a su lado para comenzar a hablar.

 _—Todos fuimos testigos de que anoche la bestia rondaba intranquila, es demasiada casualidad que haya sucedido justo cuando este maldito apareciera en nuestro pueblo —_ la gente asintió, convencida _—. Es por eso que hemos decidido apresurarnos con su juicio._

 _—¡Mátenlo! / ¡Dénselo a la bestia!_

Gritaron. Akira les hizo una seña y pronto volvieron a guardar silencio.

 _—Todos tenemos derecho al juicio del agua y este hombre no será la excepción. Tengan paciencia, si está maldito, lo descubriremos pronto… —_ Akira hizo una pausa. Era mejor no decir nada más. Miró al odioso peli verde, si salía ileso del juicio del agua y su capitán no regresaba antes del anochecer pensaba ofrecerlo como sacrificio a la bestia.

 _—Kano, Kano ¿Dónde estás?_

Entre la gente Zoro pudo ver que un hombre con una roída bata blanca se abría paso entre todos. Tenía las mejillas completamente rojas y tomaba su cabeza entre las manos, seguramente traía una fuerte resaca _. «El médico del pueblo»,_ adivinó.

El hombre, larguirucho y encorvado, subió a la tarima también. _—Es hora de la revisión —_ comentó el alcalde _—. Quítale la ropa._

Zoro soltó un bufido, pensó en resistirse, pero recordó las palabras de Law: _«confía en mí y sígueles la corriente»._ No tenía más opción que ceder.

Kano comenzó a quitarle el abrigo, y al ver que las manos atadas estorbaban, rasgó la tela sin pedir permiso. _—¡Qué te pasa! —_ le gritó Zoro furioso. Ahora sólo quedaban los trozos de tela de lo que había sido su preciada vestimenta. El médico cayó de sentón y retrocedió lo suficiente para que el preso no pudiera alcanzarlo _—. ¿¡Por qué mierda lo rompiste!?_

 _—Lo… lo siento —_ tembló el hombre _—, pensé que ya no servía…_ Miró a Akira en busca de ayuda. El peli verde le daba mucho miedo.

 _—¡Continúa! —_ le ordenó el alcalde y no le quedó de otra que volverse a acercar.

 _—Si rompes algo más, estarás muerto —_ exclamó Zoro con una mirada tan penetrante que el medicucho casi se paraliza del miedo. Muy a su pesar, continuó con su labor y pronto el peli verde quedó desnudo a la vista de todos. Kano se colocó unos gruesos anteojos y comenzó a examinarlo con detenimiento, acercándose demasiado a su piel.

Zoro sintió un espasmo en la mejilla. Esa revisión resultaba de lo más humillante. _«Al menos nadie que conozca está presente»_ pensó. Cerró los ojos, ¡qué diferente se sentía a cuando Law se le acercaba! Este hombre le causaba repulsión.

 _—No hay marcas, Akira-sama._

Concluyó el médico y le ofreció al preso unos pantalones viejos. _—Tendrá que vestir esto hasta que el juicio acabe._ —Zoro se los colocó de mala gana y tomó asiento en la tarima.

El alcalde aclaró su garganta y alzó las manos en forma mesiánica para llamar la atención de los presentes. _—Como parte del ritual, el sospechoso deberá permanecer en este sitio hasta que el sol desaparezca su sombra —_ señaló el aro al que estaba sujeto, que también fungía como reloj de sol—. _Regresen a sus casas y cuando sea el momento sonaremos las campanas._

• • •

Dentro del barco las cosas estaban tensas. Después del ataque que Brook había sufrido ninguno de los presentes había pegado el ojo en toda la noche. Justo estaban por comenzar el desayuno cuando, todavía adormilado, apareció Luffy.

 _—Sanji… comida… —_ exclamó al tiempo que pegaba el rostro contra la madera de la mesa _—_. _Sírveme rápido, ya me cansé de estar en el barco._

Miró a su alrededor, se sentó de repente y ladeó la cabeza. _—¿Dónde está Zoro? ¿Y Torao? —_ todos se miraron entre sí. El momento de ponerlo al tanto había llegado.

• • •

Law apareció a unos metros del Sunny, pero aceleró el paso en cuanto oyó un estruendo que venía desde el comedor. Abrió la puerta de golpe. _—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! —_ preguntó, pero no necesitó respuesta.

 _—¡¿Cómo que a Zoro lo atacó un lobo?! ¡Y además, está preso!, ¡por qué lo abandonaron ahí!_

Sanji, Usopp y otros de sus nakama colgaban de las extremidades de su capitán.

 _—Luffy, ¡espera, tienes que entender!… —_ Robin intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, pero parecía una tarea imposible. El impulsivo capitán no quería más explicaciones, quería ir a rescatar a su nakama y a partirle la cara a los culpables.

 _—Mugiwara-ya —_ Law se acercó hasta él y se inclinó ligeramente para mirarlo a la cara _—_. _Zoro-ya está bien, yo mismo le revisé la herida y pasé la noche a su lado._

El capitán detuvo su avance un poco más aliviado, aún así, le dedicó una mirada seria. _—No pienso dejar que pase ahí una noche más, ¡voy a ir por él!_

 _—A eso he venido —_ Law se incorporó para que todos pudieran escucharlo _—. El juicio fue adelantado y será dentro de unas horas. Mugiwara-ya, necesito pedirte que no interfieras…_

El chico de goma comenzó a discutir con él hasta que Sanji tomó a su capitán del cuello. _—Escucha, Luffy, todo va a estar bien, será divertido ver al marimo caer por una cascada—,_ el rubio parecía estar muy animado con esa parte.

 _—Nada malo va a pasarle —_ agregó el capitán de los Heart _—. Además, necesito tu ayuda._

Law comenzó a relatarle su último encuentro con el lobo, Brook hizo lo mismo. El Mugiwara solo se detuvo a escuchar atentamente y al final, esbozó una sonrisa, entusiasmado.

 _—¡Está decidido entonces! —_ gritó alegre el chico de goma _—. ¡Vamos todos al juicio de Zoro y de ahí a cazar al lobo!_

Law tocó su frente, no estaba seguro si sería buena idea tener a todos en el juicio, pero sabía bien que no tenía otra opción. Si el mugiwara había decidido, así tendría que ser. Nami se abrió paso entre todos y se colocó junto a él.

 _—¡Torao!, ¿dices que el juicio será en unas horas? —_ el médico asintió _—. Vaya momento han elegido. ¿Ves las nubes que se están formando al fondo? Se avecina una enorme tormenta, estoy segura que el río estará muy crecido._

Law miró el cielo y apretó los puños. _—Entonces, espero que Zoro-ya sea un buen nadador._

• • •

Las primeras gotas de lluvia que cayeron sobre Zoro lo despertaron. Por un momento se sintió desorientado, había olvidado el sitio donde se encontraba _._

 _—Mierda._

Se rascó la cabeza y observó el aro donde lo tenían amarrado, todavía faltaba para la hora de su juicio. Miró a su alrededor, hasta ese momento notó a los pequeños grupos de gente que no le quitaban la vista de encima. Un niño dio unos pasos hacia el sitio donde se encontraba y le aventó un tomate podrido. Zoro ladeó ligeramente el cuerpo y la esquivó sin dificultad.

 _—¡Mamá! —_ el mocoso salió corriendo a los brazos de una mujer fea que le extendió otra verdura podrida para alentarlo a un segundo intento.

 _«Gente estúpida»,_ pensó Zoro para sus adentros mientras esquivaba otro proyectil que ésta vez venía desde su espalda.

 _—¡Déjenlo, fuera de aquí!_

Una mujer a quien Zoro no conocía se interpuso entre sus agresores y él. Sai, que venía en compañía de su hija, se subió a la tarima. La gente comenzó a gritarle ofensas, pero ella no cedió.

 _—¡Quítate, mujer!_

Como respuesta una verdura le dio de lleno, arrancando risas entre la gente. Sai se sacudió el asqueroso jugo y, como si no hubiera pasado nada, tomó asiento frente a Zoro, al que le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Su hija, algo inquieta por aquel ataque, la imitó.

— _Zoro-kun, ¿cierto?, es un gusto conocerte_ —le dio unas palmadas a su hija. La chiquilla, de cabello cobrizo como el de su madre, abrió una bolsa que llevaba consigo y sacó unas hogazas de pan.

 _—Toma, las hemos horneado esta mañana —_ Zoro se las aceptó de buena gana. Así que ellas eran las mujeres de las que Law le había hablado, se veía que eran buenas personas. Comenzó a comerlas de buena gana.

 _—¡Ay! —_ la pequeña pegó un grito al recibir un huevo contra su espalda. Su madre la apretó contra su cuerpo.

 _—Recuerda, tienes que ser fuerte_ —susurró mientras le acomodaba un beso en la mejilla y le sacudía la espalda—. _Estamos aquí para cuidar de nuestro amigo tal como hicimos con papá —_ la niña sonrió, era pequeña, pero entendía los motivos de su madre.

 _—¡Siempre vienes a arruinar la diversión! / ¡Sai, lárgate de aquí!_

Un nuevo proyectil le dio a la mujer, quien no hizo el menor gesto de molestia.

 _—No deberían estar aquí, yo puedo arreglármelas solo—_ comentó el espadachín conmovido por lo que estaban haciendo.

 _—Si nos vamos, ¿cuándo podremos tener otro momento para charlar contigo? —_ acercó su rostro y lo miró directo a los ojos _—. Es un alivio saber que no tienes ningún demonio, así las cosas serán más fáciles_ —murmuró bajito. Otro pedazo de verdura impactó esta vez al espadachín, quién por solidaridad decidió recibirlo—. _Queremos saber sobre sus aventuras, ¿cómo es el la vida en otros lugares?_

Ambas mujeres, que no conocían nada más allá del pueblo, se mostraban entusiasmadas. El espadachín les regaló una sonrisa.

En medio de amenazas subidas de tono y humillaciones, Zoro comenzó a relatarles todo lo que se le ocurría, haciendo de ese momento infernal algo mucho más ameno.

…

Los ataques al condenado se terminaron cuando la suave lluvia se convirtió en aguacero. A pesar de las insistencias de Zoro, las dos mujeres no se habían apartado de su lado, Sai había corrido hasta su casa para conseguir dos paraguas bajo los cuales su amena plática continuaba.

 _—¡Zoro!_

El peli verde dio un salto cuando escuchó su nombre. Se giró rápidamente y sonrió al ver a su capitán y al resto que venían caminando por la calle principal. La gente entró en pánico, eran demasiados, y entre ellos habían personajes que daban mucho miedo.

Luffy estaba por estirar su brazo para saltar a la tarima cuando Law lo detuvo _—¡te dije que no usaras tu habilidad, cabeza hueca! —_ lo reprendió. El chico lo miró de mala manera y corrió hasta donde estaba su nakama.

 _—¡Zoro!, ¡me alegra que estés bien! —_ se aventó sobre él con un efusivo abrazo y su espadachín lo recibió de buena gana.

 _—Veo que no han logrado mantenerte fuera de los problemas_ —soltó el peli verde de manera condescendiente y le frotó la cabeza.

Law giró su atención hacia otro lado, no se sentía cómodo con la relación tan cercana que ese par tenía.

 _—Luffy siempre ha sido como su pequeño hermano —_ miró detrás de él, Robin que se había acercado lo suficiente para hablarle bajito, le regaló una sonrisa. Como siempre, aquella mujer parecía adivinar sus pensamientos _._

 _—Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo —_ soltó el médico y bajó su gorro para tapar su expresión.

Akira, como era de esperarse, no tardó en aparecer. Su cara no podía esconder la sorpresa y el desagrado que sentía al estar rodeado por tanta gente "singular". Pasó al lado de Brook y casi se cae al intentar alejarse lo más posible.

 _—Hemos venido a presenciar el juicio —_ comentó el ojigrís.

El alcalde tragó saliva, alzo su mano y le hizo una señal a uno de sus custodios para que fuera por el resto. Miró el piso, era imposible ver su sombra con el tremendo aguacero, pero dedujo que la hora era la adecuada.

Miró detrás del médico y sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas de lo normal cuando notó que Sai y su hija estaban charlando alegremente con el condenado y sus amigos. Pasó a un lado de Law empujándolo con el hombro y, tomando del brazo con brusquedad a la mujer, la bajó de la tarima.

 _—¡Otra vez estás aquí! ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de los condenados! —_ Sai se soltó de su agarre con violencia.

 _—¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer!_

Law y Sanji se acercaron discretamente, sin intervenir.

 _—Maldita desagradecida, todavía que te ofrecí hacerme cargo de la granja me pagas de esta manera…_

Sai apretó los puños y comenzó a temblar por culpa de la rabia contenida.

 _—¿Estás imbécil, acaso? ¡Mataste a mi esposo! ¡arruinaste mi vida! ¡no quiero saber nada de ti! —_ gritó tan fuerte que de no ser por la lluvia medio pueblo hubiera escuchado. El alcalde soltó una risilla castrante.

 _—¡No, querida hermana! ¡Tú sola decidiste arruinar tu vida cuando te casaste con él! —_ Los presentes abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos, Sai no les había mencionado sus lazos con Akira— _¡En nuestra familia jamás habíamos tendido problemas! Fue una suerte que Mei no heredara su asquerosa condición…_

La mujer no pudo más y se aventó sobre el alcalde, pero Law la tomó entre sus brazos y se la quitó de encima antes de que hiciera alguna locura.

 _—No es el momento —_ le susurró al oído en un intento de tranquilizarla. Ella lo tomó de los brazos con tanta fuerza que le encajó las uñas sin querer.

 _—¡Akira, un día de estos pagarás por todo!_

Tras soltar su última amenaza relajó el cuerpo y Law finalmente la soltó. Su hermano clavó los ojos en el capitán de los Heart y luego, nuevamente se dirigió a Sai: _—Anda, sigue conviviendo con demonios como éste, termínate de perder de una vez por todas._

Sai abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar la manera en que había llamado al ojigrís. Por un momento tuvo miedo de que su hermano se diera cuenta de que Law no era normal. Recompuso lo más rápido que pudo su rostro y se puso frente al médico con un gesto protector.

— _Law-kun, vámonos ya_ —empezó a caminar sin soltarlo, apresurando el paso lo más que podía para alejarlo del peligro que representaba su hermano.

Luffy saltó al lado de Akira y le hizo pegar un brinco.

 _—Los esperaremos en la cascada_ —le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro como gesto de amenaza. Rápidamente Nami lo tomó de los hombros para apresurarlo y evitar que cruzara cualquier otra palabra.

Akira se dio la vuelta para terminar de organizar todo, pero antes de dar el primer paso, se giró para ver a su hermana que no soltaba el brazo de aquel imbécil capitán.

 _«Es extraño...»_ pensó.

Sai tenía la mala costumbre de acompañar siempre al condenado para evitar que la gente del pueblo lo agrediera; y curiosamente, se volvía más apegada y cariñosa con aquellos que después resultaban culpables.

Hace tiempo que lo sospechaba.

Su hermana tenía un don para reconocer a los hijos del diablo.

Miró hacia donde el condenado se hurgaba la oreja con un gesto despreocupado, y nuevamente, hacia su hermana que parecía estar protegiendo a aquel tipo tan descarado.

 _—Tal vez… era otro quien necesitaba ser enjuiciado._

• • •

 _—Es aquí._

Los Mugiwara y los Heart tomaron la primera fila y esperaron a que la multitud apareciera. Tal como Nami había previsto, el río llevaba una corriente tan dura que difícilmente un humano normal saldría vivo de ésa.

 _—¿Por qué no posponen el juicio a un momento donde el clima sea más adecuado? —_ preguntó Nami a sus nakama, Robin, quién estaba a su lado, fue la que le contestó.

 _—Porque no les importa si Zoro muere, lo único que buscan es librarse de nosotros_.

El condenado apareció al fin, la gente comenzó a arremolinarse lo más alejada posible de los extraños, observando fijamente a algunos de ellos y escupiendo al piso como señal de mala suerte.

 _—Esto no me gusta_ — susurró Brook, quien podía sentir la intensidad de las miradas.

 _—Tranquilo Bro, sólo tenemos que esperar a que Zoro nade hasta acá_ —comentó Franky, quién también recibía unas tantas de esas feas expresiones—. _Después de ésto, podremos irnos._

Akira subió junto con Zoro y otros cuatro custodios hasta la parte más alta de la cascada.

 _—Es necesario que un familiar del custodio se coloque a su lado —_ pidió.

Luffy alzó la mano, pero Akira ya había señalado a Law. _—¿Nos harías el favor?_

Law lo miró con algo de recelo, pero finalmente accedió y se colocó al lado del condenado.

El alcalde aprovechó el ruido de la tormenta para susurrarle algo a sus secuaces. _—Ya saben qué hacer._

Respiró profundo, el demonio estaba a punto de ser revelado.

Alzó las manos y comenzó con su discurso.

 _—Hemos sufrido durante diez años los acosos de los hijos del diablo. Todos aquí presentes hemos perdido a un ser querido, esos demonios se han llevado a nuestros padres, parejas e hijos. ¡No podemos tolerarlo más! —_ la gente mostraba su apoyo incondicional, los piratas solo miraban de reojo como parecían venerar cada palabra que aquel hombre decía. Akira se agachó y tomó una piedra que apretó con sus dedos _—. Si es necesario que tomemos la justicia con nuestras propias manos, así será. Debemos levantarnos contra cualquiera que sea nuestro enemigo. ¡No podemos permitir que los demonios sigan dictando nuestro destino!_

Sin soltar la piedra empezó a caminar alrededor de Zoro y Law.

 _—Hemos aprendido que el demonio puede tener distintas caras, desde una pequeña niña hasta un anciano venerable, así que, no podemos confiar en nadie, mucho menos en los extraños._

 _El momento ha llegado._ _Que el agua aclare nuestras dudas y que los espíritus se apiaden de su alma._

Los guardias tomaron a Zoro, y sin quitarle las gruesas cadenas, lo acercaron al precipicio. Law instintivamente los frenó.

 _—¡No pueden lanzarlo así!, ésto no es…_

La frase de Law quedó truncada cuando el alcalde lo golpeó con la piedra en la cabeza. Aquel ataque consiguió aturdirlo el tiempo suficiente para que sus hombres lo aventaran por la cascada.

Law no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y su cuerpo quedó inutilizado en el instante mismo en que tocó el agua.

 ** _—¡LAW!_**

Zoro se aventó tras él sin importarle que llevara las manos esposadas, las cadenas tiraron de él hasta el fondo, pero gracias a eso pudo asir al ojigrís, que ya era un peso muerto. De un impulso fuerte alcanzó la superficie y sacó su cabeza del agua.

 ** _—¡Lo sabía, el capitán es el verdadero hijo del diablo, no dejen que escape!_**

La gente del pueblo y los guardias se abalanzaron contra los piratas, lanzaron una red para capturar a los que flotaban en el río, pero las manos de Robin la rompieron justo a tiempo para permitirles el paso.

La corriente era tan intensa que comenzó a llevárselos. Con ambas manos impedidas el espadachín no estaba en condiciones de nadar, rodeó al inconsciente capitán con las esposas pegándolo contra su cuerpo y comenzó a luchar por llegar hasta la orilla impulsándose sólo con las piernas.

 _—¡Zoro, sujétate!_

Luffy estiró su brazo para tomar a los dos hombres, pero la lluvia y la salvaje corriente provocaron que se le resbalara de las manos. Zoro y Law entraron de lleno en los rápidos del río, perdiéndose de vista casi al instante.

 _—¡Vámonos!, ¡debemos alcanzarlos! —_ ordenó el Mugiwara mientras daba un fuerte empujón a un par de personas que intentaban sujetarlo. Los piratas emprendieron la huida internándose en el bosque. La gente detuvo su persecución, de esa línea en adelante sólo los guardias tenían permiso para adentrarse.

 _—¡Búsquenlos, quemen su barco!, ¡debemos dar con ellos antes de la puesta del sol!_

El alcalde ardía en una ira incontenible. Esa noche sería la visita de la bestia, y ahora, con un nuevo demonio suelto, cosas malas estaban por suceder.


	8. Propuesta

**PROPUESTA**

—Capítulo 8—

Zoro podía sentir los fuertes golpes de las piedras con las que se estrellaban. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaban a la deriva. _«Resiste»._ Se pedía a sí mismo mientras luchaba por sacar la cabeza de ambos y tomar de vez en vez un poco de aire. El río bajó por un acantilado y se internó en una gruta donde la corriente bajó de intensidad y al fin pudo alcanzar la orilla.

Exhausto, tendió al ojigrís sobre las piedras. Acercó el oído a su boca, el hombre no respiraba. _—Law, ¡maldita sea!, ¡despierta!_

A pesar de que frecuentemente se veían en la necesidad de atender a algún ahogado siempre era Chopper o Nami quienes se encargaban de reanimarlos. Sintió la angustia arremolinarse en todo su cuerpo, aún así, imitó los movimientos que tantas veces había visto. Comenzó por presionar su pecho con cierto ritmo y a soplar aire dentro de su boca. — _No te mueras._

Veinte segundos.

Las manos de Zoro comenzaron a temblar, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero si se daba por vencido, Law moriría, no había duda al respecto.

Cuarenta segundos.

Con cada intento el temor de perderlo se hacía más intenso. Jamás volvería a verlo sonreír, jamás volvería a escuchar sus insinuantes palabras con aquella voz seductora. No podía abandonarlo, simplemente no podía.

Tras pasar dos angustiosos minutos finalmente el médico comenzó a toser. Zoro respiró aliviado y lo ayudó a sentarse. Solo atinó a darle palmadas en la espalda mientras Law sacaba toda el agua acumulada en sus pulmones.

 _—Mi… cabeza… agghh_ —se quejó el ojigrís—. _Ese bastardo…_ —lo último que recordaba era que lo habían golpeado—. _Dónde, ¿dónde estamos?..._

Cuando sus ojos lograron enfocar se dio cuenta que Zoro lo miraba fijamente con una expresión que jamás le había visto. _—¿Te encuentras bien?_

El peli verde no respondió, su corazón, su cabeza, todo dentro de él se sentía revuelto.

Sin pensárselo mucho, sin importarle lo que pasara después, tomó al ojigrís de la nuca, y lo besó.

Law estaba aturdido todavía, tardó en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Comenzó a corresponderle poco a poco, moviendo sus labios, separándolos para dejar que aquella desesperada lengua se adentrara en él. Cuando finalmente reaccionó, mordió con suavidad la boca que tanto deseaba y metió sus manos en el cabello de su acompañante provocándole un espasmo de placer. Lo pegó lo más que pudo contra él. Y se tumbó sobre las frías rocas.

El aire empezó a escasear y pronto tuvieron que hacer una pausa.

Se miraron un momento, no había necesidad de decirse nada. Sonrieron, estaban vivos y eso era lo único que importaba.

Se recostaron uno al lado del otro y, completamente agotados, se quedaron dormidos.

• • •

 _—¡Luffy!, ¡detente, no hay manera!_

El Mugiwara agarró su sombrero con fuerza cuando sintió que el aire a su alrededor soplaba con mayor intensidad, la tormenta parecía estar por convertirse en huracán.

 _—¡Luffy! —_ insistió su navegante _—. ¡Tenemos que poner a salvo al Sunny!, ¡el clima va a ponerse peor!_

Miró hacia delante, la maleza era tan espesa que ya resultaba imposible seguir avanzando al lado del río. El capitán le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte a un árbol que lo derribó. Habían caminado por más de una hora y no había rastro de los desaparecidos.

 _—¡No puedo abandonarlos!_ —soltó con frustración en su voz.

Penguin se acercó hasta él y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro. _—Mugiwara, no te preocupes, sé que mi capitán y Zoro estarán bien —_ los demás piratas Heart asintieron. A pesar de que también estaban preocupados, comprendían que no había nada más por hacer _—. En este momento es más importante poner a salvo el barco y encontrar un refugio, verás que pronto aparecerán._

Muy a su pesar Luffy se dio la media vuelta. — _Ese tipo, el que aventó a Torao, ¿es el responsable de los cuerpos que vimos en el acantilado? —_ su voz sonaba seria, incluso podría decirse que un poco sombría.

Sanji asintió, al igual que Robin. — _Akira es el que dicta las leyes en el pueblo._

Su capitán hizo crujir los huesos de su mano recordando al pobre moribundo. Ahora, por culpa de ese imbécil, Zoro y Law estaban en aprietos.

 _—Pondremos a salvo al Sunny y esperaremos a que pase la tormenta, pero después regresaremos a ajustar cuentas con ese maldito. No me pienso ir de esta isla sin antes partirle la cara._

Estaba tan furioso que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo.

• • •

Cuando Zoro abrió los ojos notó que su acompañante ya no estaba. Se sentó con algo de trabajo y masajeó sus adoloridas muñecas que ya no tenían las esposas puestas, seguramente Law se las había quitado mientras dormía.

 _«¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?»._

No estaba seguro.

Miró hacia arriba. La gruta donde se encontraban tenía algunos respiraderos que dejaban colar la luz de fuera. Un relámpago le hizo saber que la tormenta seguía con intensidad. Frotó sus brazos, aquel lugar era bastante frío y él solo traía puesto aquel andrajoso pantalón que le habían dado. _—Al menos ya está casi seco —_ se dijo.

 _—¿Cómo te sientes?_

Se giró al escuchar la voz de Law, quien apareció entre la penumbra. El médico traía consigo setas de distintos colores y tamaños que había recolectado para comer. Zoro pudo ver que traía puesto únicamente sus vaqueros, pues el resto de su ropa seguía empapada.

Movió el hombro y sintió un agudo dolor en la herida. _—Me siento bien —_ mintió—. _¿Y tú?_

Law tocó su cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir la contusión. _—De maravilla —_ respondió con ironía. Se sentó cerca de la orilla del río donde pegaba mejor la luz y extendió las setas—. _Estuve dando vueltas en busca de alguna otra cosa que pudiéramos comer, pero esto fue lo único que pude encontrar. Habrá que revisarlas con cuidado, con tan poca luz no logro diferenciar las venenosas de las comestibles._

Zoro se sentó a su lado, prestando atención a lo que Law hacía; pero después, sus ojos se desviaron hacia él. La luz cenital iluminaba su cuerpo de una manera exquisita, resaltando su marcado abdomen, sus anchos hombros contrastaban con su estrecha cintura y ese par de pectorales tan bien trabajados que tenía se veían bastante bien bajo sus elaborados tatuajes. Su rostro era varonil, y aún con tan poca luz alcanzaba a distinguir sus hermosos ojos grises. _«Me gusta bastante»._ Pensó. ¡Cómo deseaba besarlo nuevamente!

Se acercó un poco más, le quitó la seta que empezaba a revisar y se la echó a la boca. — _Esta no tiene mal sabor._

 _—¡Pedazo de idiota, no te la vayas a…!_

Demasiado tarde, el peli verde ya se la había tragado. Tenía hambre y aquella revisión exhaustiva estaba llevando demasiado tiempo.

 _—¡Con un demonio, Zoro-ya, qué mierda tienes en la cabeza!_

Law se acercó a él y le abrió la boca a la fuerza en busca de algún tipo de reacción. Revisó su pupila, su pulso, estaba tan metido en aquel rápido y salvaje chequeo que no se dio cuenta que se había colocado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Las manos de Zoro lo rodearon repentinamente por la cintura y lo jalaron para sentarlo sobre su cuerpo.

 _—Estoy bien —_ susurró el peli verde con un tono de voz encendido—. _Te preocupas demasiado._

Law lo tomó de la mandíbula. _—Y tú no te preocupas por nada —_ lo reprendió. Como respuesta recibió una seductora sonrisa que le cortó el aliento. Su vista se centró en la boca de su acompañante, recordando el delicioso beso que habían compartido. Ya no podía más, se moría por hacérselo en ese mismo instante. Repasó los carnosos labios del peli verde con el dedo pulgar, su acompañante abrió la boca ligeramente para permitirle la entrada, y luego, le colocó un ligero mordisco.

 _—Auch—_ se quejó el ojigrís, acercó su boca a la de su acompañante y humedeció sus labios para provocarlo _—. ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar?_

Zoro lo tumbó de espaldas y se colocó sobre él, intentó besarlo, pero el médico desvió la boca para evitarlo, así que los labios de Zoro recorrieron su cuello con ansiedad. Las manos de Law bajaron por la espalda de su acompañante y se metieron dentro del pantalón para darle un buen apretón a su duro trasero. Comenzaron a moverse uno contra el otro, la fricción de ambos cuerpos se sentía deliciosa.

Law se giró para colocarse encima y con su lengua comenzó a descender por el abdomen del peli verde sin dejar de mirarlo. Le abrió el pantalón y de un tirón se lo quitó. Con la misma premura se bajó el suyo y volvió a recostarse encima. Esta vez ya no había ropa entre ambos, el roce era demasiado intenso. Zoro lo tomó de la cabeza y coló los dedos por su negro cabello. Acercó su rostro y esta vez, sin que Law pudiera escabullirse, lo besó. Comenzó a devorarlo, a recorrer con sus ansiosas manos aquel cuerpo desnudo que había fantaseado. Law hizo lo mismo, repasando las gruesas y torneadas piernas de su acompañante, peleando por acomodarse en medio. Zoro, al ver sus intenciones, se volvió a girar. Lo tomó de las manos y lo sometió contra el piso.

— _Quiero hacértelo._

Le susurró el espadachín con una voz tan llena de deseo que lo estremeció al instante. Intentó zafarse, y al notar que el peli verde no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo, su expresión cambió; sus ojos, que hasta ese momento se mostraban inundados de deseo, se desviaron hacia la nada. Apretó ligeramente los labios, nervioso.

Zoro, al notar aquel cambio de actitud tan repentino, lo liberó. _—¿Qué sucede?_ —se sentó sobre sus rodillas para darle espacio.

 _—He tenido malas experiencias —_ comentó el médico en un tono cortante, no era como si le gustara hablar mucho sobre ese tema _—, y tú, ¿cuál es tu motivo? ¿por qué me evitas?_ —se sentó frente a su acompañante y finalmente lo miró de nuevo.

Zoro se rascó la cabeza y soltó un fuerte suspiro. — _Nunca lo he hecho, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre he llevado el control_ —se sintió apenado al decirlo, por un momento pensó que su acompañante se burlaría de él, pero no fue así. Law se acercó y le colocó un suave beso, mismo que fue subiendo de intensidad. Una de las manos del ojigrís bajó hasta el miembro del espadachín y lo apresó deliciosamente. Comenzó a masturbarlo a ritmo medio, se sentía tan duro.

 _—Law, me estás matando —_ le confesó con un jadeo. Estaba a su límite y el deseo le hervía la sangre. El médico lo jaló hacia él y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, dejando su miembro debajo de Zoro. No se movió ni un ápice, no quería ahuyentarlo. Acercó su boca al oído del peli verde.

 _—Te propongo un trato —_ susurró mientras aumentaba el ritmo sobre el endurecido miembro. Ya no podía esperar más, comenzaba a desesperarse y sabía bien que en cualquier momento sería él quien terminaría por ceder.

 _—Zoro-ya, déjame hacértelo esta vez y podrás tenerme todas las veces que quieras._

Su mano libre lo rodeó de la cintura y finalmente hizo presión contra su cuerpo. Zoro pudo sentir entre sus piernas la hombría de su acompañante, quien empezó a moverse lentamente. Arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó los dientes, estaba muy cerca del orgasmo. El miembro entre sus piernas rozaba su entrada poniéndolo nervioso. Law empezó a mecerse con más fuerza y le mordió el cuello.

 _—Será un acuerdo entre nosotros, nadie tiene por qué saberlo —_ agregó. Sus besos se volvieron más demandantes, ya no podía esperar _—_. _Vamos, dame una respuesta, no me dejes así._

Zoro sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle, estaba tan excitado que difícilmente podía hilar una idea completa. Aquella propuesta era demasiado tentadora. Cerró los ojos un momento para entregarse en un delicioso orgasmo.

Cuando la placentera sensación terminó, respiró profundo. Miró por unos instantes aquellos ojos grises. Podía sentir en ellos la desesperación mezclada con el deseo.

 _—Mierda._

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Se bajó de las piernas de su acompañante, le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

Law probó su suerte y lo rodeó por la cintura, colocándose detrás de él. Acercó su cargado miembro al trasero del peli verde y le besó el hombro. Soltó un jadeo de placer al ver que no lo rechazaba _—entonces, ¿es un sí?_

 _—Sólo… cállate. No digas una palabra más._

Law sonrió. Bajó sus besos por la espalda del peli verde y con la mano le indicó que se inclinara hacia delante. Zoro obedeció, dubitativo, y se colocó en cuatro puntos. Los besos bajaron hasta su coxis, donde la lengua de Law comenzó a repasarlo, estremeciéndolo. Descendió un poco más, mordiendo su trasero, yendo lo más despacio posible hasta que finalmente su lengua se posó sobre la entrada y empujó con delicadeza, haciendo ceder el apretado esfínter de vez en vez.

Zoro sintió que toda la piel se le erizaba y apretó los puños, pensó en arrepentirse, pero no podía negar que eso se sentía bastante bien.

Law comenzó a masajear su propia hombría y la lubricó con la semilla de Zoro que todavía tenía en la palma de su mano, ya no podía esperar más. Subió sus besos por la columna vertebral de Zoro y se detuvo en su nuca. Colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada del peli verde y empujó.

Zoro se arrepintió en el mismo instante en que aquel cargado miembro se abría paso dentro de él.

 _—No, sácalo —_ intentó despegar su cuerpo, pero Law lo asió con fuerza para evitar que eso sucediera.

 _—Espera un poco, solo deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre —_ contestó el ojigrís y le mordió la oreja _—. Relájate._

 _—¡No me digas qué hacer! —_ exclamó el peli verde con el rostro encendido. Él mismo había usado aquella frase trillada varias veces, pero estar del otro lado no era tan sencillo. Respiró profundo y obedeció. Law esperó unos segundos y finalmente comenzó a moverse lentamente.

 _«Está tan apretado»,_ pensó el médico. La simple idea de saber que se trataba de Zoro amenazaba con hacer que terminara antes de tiempo. Respiró profundo, controlando lo mejor que podía el delicioso placer que estaba experimentando y subió el ritmo, adentrándose más profundo con cada estocada. Sus manos se colocaron sobre la cintura de su acompañante y sus labios empezaron a recorrerlo completo. Deseaba devorarlo, aprenderse cada detalle de su cuerpo.

Para Zoro, la incómoda sensación comenzó a convertirse en algo más llevadero, y pronto, en un intenso placer. Con cada profunda estocada el médico tocaba su punto más sensible. Su miembro comenzó a erguirse nuevamente, él mismo lo tomó y comenzó a marcarse un intenso ritmo.

Cuando Law estaba por acabar se salió un momento y giró al peli verde para tenerlo de frente. _—Déjame ver tu rostro —_ le susurró con una voz deseosa mientras se recostaba sobre él. Zoro desvió la mirada, pero finalmente accedió a mirarlo a los ojos. Law separó sus piernas y tomando fuertemente su trasero, se hizo espacio y empujó hasta adentro. Zoro no pudo acallar un intenso jadeo de placer, entrecerró el ojo. Aquello se había sentido demasiado bien. Apresó la boca del ojigrís y empezó a mover si propia cadera para apresurar las estocadas. Law se centró en sentir, en disfrutar la boca de su acompañante, en penetrarlo duro, una y otra vez. Empezó a jadear suavemente sobre sus labios, el aire le faltaba y se estaba acercando al final.

Cuando Zoro se separó de sus labios y soltó un intenso jadeo, supo que se había venido. Aprovechó la contracción de su cuerpo y empujó lo más adentro que pudo, entregándose también. El orgasmo fue tan intenso que lo recorrió hasta la cabeza, embistió un poco más, prolongando aquella sensación lo más que pudo.

Finalmente se tumbó sobre el húmedo cuerpo del peli verde y colocó la frente sobre el suelo, al lado de él.

Zoro le acarició la espalda y ladeó la cabeza para aspirar su delicioso aroma, el aroma de ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba y que ahora, estaba a su disposición.

El frío no tardó en recordarles el sitio donde se encontraban. Law, de mala gana, abandonó su cuerpo y se sentó en cuclillas para permitir que Zoro también se incorporara.

 _—Y bien… —_ esbozó una sensual sonrisa _—. ¿Tienes alguna queja?_

El rostro de Zoro enrojeció y volteó hacia otro lado sin poder aguantarle la mirada. Francamente se había sentido mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, pero no pensaba decírselo. No iba a darle esa satisfacción.

Sonrió.

 _—No me pidas opiniones, ésto todavía no ha terminado —_ se acercó al ojigrís y se colocó sobre él _—_. _Voy a hacerte cumplir tu parte del trato._

Law tragó saliva. Nervioso.

 _—Está bien, pero ¿no preferirías que continuáramos fuera de esta mugrienta cueva? —_ Le señaló sus rodillas, las cuales estaban al rojo vivo por culpa de la fricción _—. Este lugar no es el más cómodo._

Zoro soltó una suave risa condescendiente, sabía muy bien que había otros motivos detrás de aquella negativa, pero debía confiar en que cumpliera su palabra _—está bien, pero no podrás aplazarlo por mucho tiempo —_ se acercó a su cuello y lo recorrió con la punta de la nariz desde la clavícula hasta la oreja _—_. _Me muero por hacértelo…_

Ambos se detuvieron un momento cuando escucharon un sonido proveniente de lo más profundo de la gruta. Era un eco. Algo o alguien se estaba acercando.

Se pusieron en pie y tomaron sus pocas pertenencias, rápido.

La presencia, que comenzaba a resultarles familiar, siguió avanzando hacia otro túnel, pasando de largo el sitio donde se encontraban.

No había duda, se trataba de la bestia.

 _—Ahora lo entiendo —_ susurró Law. _—Por eso escapaba con tanta facilidad, el lobo vive en las grutas subterráneas de esta maldita isla—._ Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba lleno de túneles que se comunicaban entre sí, un laberinto difícil de cruzar. Si se encontraban en sus dominios era mejor salir cuanto antes.

 _—Vámonos —_ Tomó a Zoro de la muñeca y comenzó a avanzar hacia el lado contrario.

Llevaban caminando más de media hora sin poder encontrar un sitio por donde pudieran salir. _—Law, ¿no sería más fácil que nos transportaras a otra parte? —_ preguntó el peli verde cuyos pies descalzos comenzaban a dolerle.

 _—No puedo hacerlo si no sé hacia dónde dirigirme. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de dónde está el norte._

La oscuridad y las intrincadas vueltas dentro de aquel sitio lo habían confundido bastante.

 _—Mira —_ Zoro extendió su dedo. A la vuelta de uno de los túneles parecía divisarse una luz intensa _—. Debe ser una salida._

Caminaron hacia ahí, pero lo que encontraron fue un lago de poca profundidad, cristalino y muy brillante.

 _—Son Kuroshi —_ comentó el ojigrís. El lago estaba lleno de aquellas flores.

 _—Viéndolas así, son hermosas_ _—_ exclamó el peli verde maravillado. El reflejo de su tenue luz sobre el agua les daba un toque místico.

 _—Hermosas sí, pero letales —_ le recordó el ojigrís. Se acercó a su acompañante y lo tomó de la mano. Zoro entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

 _—¿No es esto un poco cursi para ti? —_ exclamó Zoro con una sonrisa burlona, mostrándole las manos unidas.

 _—Lo hago para que no te pierdas, pedazo de idiota —_ contestó el ojigrís, quien le dio un jalón para que continuaran su camino.

No pudieron avanzar mucho, pues detrás de ellos algo ya los estaba esperando.

 _—¡CUIDADO!_

Zoro actuó lo más rápido que pudo, y al no tener otra salida, jaló a Law y se aventó con él dentro del lago. Unas garras enormes alcanzaron a arañar la piel de su espalda y unas fuertes mandíbulas se cerraron detrás de su cabeza. Aterrizaron entre las _Kuroshi_ , llevándose unos buenos rasguños.

La bestia comenzó a caminar alrededor del lago sin quitarles la vista de encima, gruñendo, analizando la situación, a pesar de que el lago no era profundo guardaba su distancia.

Law estaba débil, aunque el agua le cubría solo hasta la cintura le costaba mantenerse en pie. Dentro del agua era una presa fácil para aquel terrible animal. Zoro lo abrazó de manera protectora, esperando un nuevo embiste.

 _—Mierda, si tan sólo tuviera mis katanas —_ exclamó. Apretó los puños, estaba dispuesto a pelear con las manos desnudas de ser necesario.

Tras unos instantes de espera se dieron cuenta de que el enorme animal no pensaba meterse. Tomó asiento en la orilla, y sin dejar de mirarlos, comenzó a rascarse las pulgas. Pensaba esperar a que salieran. No tenía prisa por atraparlos.

 _—¿Por qué no se mete al agua? —_ preguntó Law en voz baja. No era tan profundo y fácilmente podría darles alcance ahí. Dudaba que aquel animal supiera del peligro que corría si se acercaba a las plantas. Entonces ¿Por evitaba el lugar?

En medio del itinerante resplandor de las _Kuroshi_ los dos hombres comenzaron a temblar de frío, el agua estaba helada y sabían bien que ese refugio no les sería útil por mucho tiempo.


	9. La bestia

**LA BESTIA**

—Capítulo 9—

Law y Zoro permanecían dentro del agua atentos a la bestia que, pacientemente, esperaba por ellos. Ahora, iluminado por las _kuroshi,_ podían ver al lobo con más detenimiento. Era enorme, del doble de tamaño que cualquier lobo normal y estaba lleno de cicatrices que mostraban las feroces batallas que había mantenido. No era robusto, sino delgado, y su cobrizo pelaje se veía muy descuidado.

En general, la criatura no tenía buen aspecto, pero eso no le restaba ferocidad.

Law comenzó a analizar la situación. El lobo no se comportaba con la inteligencia de un humano promedio, sin embargo, había algo dentro de su intensa mirada que no dejaba de inquietarle. Era astuto, de eso no había duda. Se removió ligeramente y sitió un pinchazo en su costado que le recordó las plantas que los tenían rodeados; inofensivas para los humanos, pero mortales para cualquier otro animal.

Finalmente, tomó la decisión. Era hora de actuar.

 _—Zoro-ya, escúchame bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…_

Le relató el plan a su acompañante, quien escuchó con atención.

 _—¿Estás seguro? —_ preguntó el peli verde.

Law apretó los dientes, claramente nervioso _—desearía que hubiera otra forma de salir de aquí._

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer le desagradaba bastante, pero no tenía opción. Se trataba de matar o morir.

 _—Ayúdame a salir del agua —_ le pidió a su acompañante. Zoro lo tomó por las piernas y lo alzó lo suficiente como para que la mayoría de su cuerpo quedara libre.

 _—Sujétate bien —_ le pidió. Law se apoyó en su cabeza y se irguió como pudo. A pesar de que todavía tenía parte de las piernas dentro del lago, podía moverse lo suficiente para ponerle fin a aquella pesadilla. Clavó su atención en el lobo, que al ver que comenzaban a moverse, se puso en guardia y comenzó a gruñirles.

 _—Lo siento, pero no volverás a ver la luz del día —_ le dijo al animal. Preparó un _room_ lo suficientemente grande para que abarcara la estrecha cueva y respiró profundo _—_. _Despídete…_

Lo que sucedió después dejó a los dos hombres atónitos.

 _—A…diós_.

La gutural voz del animal dejó escapar con claridad aquella palabra. La bestia ladeó la cabeza, como si no comprendiera exactamente lo que había hecho.

 _—¿¡Todo este tiempo has entendido lo que decíamos!? ¿¡Qué eres!? —_ preguntó el médico sin poder disimular su sorpresa. El animal no respondió y paseó su lengua sobre los afilados dientes, en espera de poder comer.

 _—¿Qué hacemos ahora?—_ preguntó Zoro cuyas piernas comenzaban a flaquearle por el frío.

Law dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente tomó una decisión. _—No tenemos más opción, hable o no sigue siendo peligroso._ _—_ Miró a la criatura con cierta culpa, le hubiera gustado averiguar más sobre aquel extraño animal, pero ya no podrían perder más tiempo. Alzó sus dedos y utilizó su habilidad.

 _—¡Shambles!_

El lobo no entendió lo que pasó, de repente apareció enredado entre aquellas plantas con el agua cubriéndole las patas, comenzó a aullar de dolor y miedo mientras luchaba para salirse de ahí.

Ya en la orilla, Zoro pasó el brazo de Law sobre sus hombros y lo rodeó por la cintura para servirle de apoyo. _—¡Vámonos!_

Se adentraron una vez más en los túneles y comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían. En un sitio como ése lo único que lograban escuchar era el eco de los desgarradores aullidos que soltaba el lobo en su lucha por liberarse.

Law se tapó los oídos con desesperación. La imagen de Bepo sufriendo por aquel veneno se le atravesó como una sensación de pesar. _«Aún si escapa de ahí no le quedará mucho tiempo de vida»,_ pensó _._ No podía evitar sentirse culpable. Había condenado a esa bestia a una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Zoro se frenó de repente. _—Oye, Law, hay agua entre mis pies, parece un riachuelo o algo —_ comentó. Law bajó su mano para tocar el piso y notó que el agua venía en descenso.

 _—Si avanzamos a contracorriente es probable que encontremos la salida._

Siguieron el rastro y, tras unos minutos más de oscuridad, lograron salir de la gruta.

Cuando sintieron la lluvia sobre sus cabezas respiraron aliviados. Tuvieron que refugiarse debajo de un árbol, pues el viento arreciaba con violencia. El peli verde se frotó los brazos, estaba muriéndose de frío. Law, que solo traía consigo una delgada camisa, se lamentó por no poder ayudarlo. Se miró a sí mismo, durante el paseo por el río había perdido su abrigo y un zapato.

 _—Tenemos que encontrar a los demás ¿hacia dónde estará el Sunny? —_ preguntó Zoro en un vano intento por orientarse.

 _—La playa donde anclamos queda para allá —_ señaló Law en el sentido contrario al que Zoro pretendía caminar _—. Pero dudo que el barco siga ahí. Estoy seguro que, con este clima habrán tenido que moverse._

 _—Entonces, ¿dónde podemos encontrarlos?_

Law sonrió de lado. _—¿No es obvio? Mugiwara-ya no va a pasar por alto lo que nos sucedió. Apuesto a que el muy idiota ya fue por Akira, o al menos, eso piensa hacer._

Zoro lo tomó de la mandíbula con el gesto molesto _. —No te expreses así de mi capitán —_ lo reprendió.

Law sintió una punzada de celos, había escuchado al mismísimo peli verde llamarlo de aquella manera, ¿por qué él tenía que mostrarle respeto? la relación tan estrecha que había entre esos dos comenzaba a molestarle bastante.

 _—¿Qué, acaso vas a golpearme por decir la verdad? Tu capitán es un completo idiota —_ se soltó de su agarre sin disculparse _—. Y más idiota tú, que lo defiendes de manera incondicional. Regresemos al pueblo, ya me cansé de estar a la deriva._

Zoro, a quien el comportamiento de Law no le pasó desapercibido, se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona _. —¿Por qué te molestas?, ¿acaso, estás celoso?_

Como respuesta escuchó un bufido. _—Deja de decir idioteces y vámonos de una buena vez._

El peli verde lo jaló con fuerza y lo pegó contra el árbol. Sus labios apresaron los de Law, erizándole la piel. Lo tomó de la cadera y lo pegó contra su cuerpo con intensidad. Law le correspondió el beso gustoso, sus celos se apaciguaron bastante, pero, cuando se dio cuenta que su acompañante comenzaba a calentarse demasiado, le colocó una suave mordida como advertencia y se separó.

 _—Zoro-ya, te gusta escoger los peores momentos para esto, ¿no es así?_

Zoro le regaló una sonrisa, estaba impaciente por estar con él. _—Está bien, vayamos al pueblo primero —_ soltó con resignación, aguantándose las ganas que tenía de continuar _—_. _Aunque estoy seguro de que no seremos bienvenidos._

 _—Eso me tiene sin cuidado —_ exclamó el ojigrís _—. Ya me cansé de sus juegos._

• • •

La cueva quedó casi a oscuras una vez que la bestia consiguió desbaratar su prisión de espinas. Después de un ardua batalla llegó hasta la orilla y se dejó caer, exhausto. Su cuerpo, debilitado por el agua, no pudo aguantar por más tiempo aquella transformación.

El miedo se apoderó de él, su otra forma siempre lo hacía sentir vulnerable.

Las patas delanteras se convirtieron en un par de huesudos brazos blancos como la leche; las traseras, en unas piernas casi sin carne. Frotó su cuerpo para intentar calentarse un poco, sin su grueso pelaje se moría de frío.

Tomó asiento con dificultad, pues no estaba acostumbrado a moverse con aquella frágil forma, y comenzó a lamer los rasguños que aquella planta le había provocado. Poco a poco recobró la fuerza suficiente para volver a su forma lobuna, desapareciendo toda evidencia de su humanidad.

El estómago le gruñó con fuerza, tenía demasiada hambre. Olfateó el ambiente, no había nada qué comer. Pronto sería de noche, el momento de iniciar su cacería había llegado y sólo había un lugar donde podía encontrar algo lo suficientemente grande para llenar su voraz apetito.

• • •

Akira cerró la puerta de su despacho con frustración, habían buscado un largo rato, pero no pudieron encontrar rastros de los forasteros ni de su barco. Lamentablemente el tiempo no estaba de su parte. La noche estaba por iniciar y habían tenido que regresar para resguardarse.

Se acercó a la ventana y comprobó que estaba sellada adecuadamente. Afuera, la lluvia comenzaba a menguar. Se acercó hasta el escritorio de su despacho y apretó el botón que hacía sonar las campanas, el toque de queda estaba por iniciar.

Salió a paso veloz y tomó rumbo a su casa, ignorando de manera grosera a las personas que se le acercaban para preguntarle sobre los forasteros. _—¡Váyanse a su casa y déjenme en paz! —_ les repetía una y otra vez.

Entró a su dormitorio, se quitó las botas llenas de lodo y tomó asiento sobre la cama. Su vista se desvió por costumbre hacia el tocador que le había pertenecido a su esposa, mismo que se había convertido en una especie de altar personal. Se acercó a él, pasó la yema de los dedos por su cepillo del cabello y por su alhajero con las perlas que siempre usaba; tomó su diario que tenía una pequeña cerradura, por más que deseaba haber podido leer algunas de sus palabras jamás había encontrado la llave y no se atrevía a quebrarlo. Por último, tomó el relicario de plata donde guardaba su preciada foto.

Se sentó nuevamente y se puso a llorar.

Perder a su pequeño hijo le había dejado una huella imborrable, pero perderla a ella…

Sai le había pedido una y otra vez que tirara todos aquellos recuerdos, que siguiera con su vida, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Hazuki había sido una buena esposa. Siempre gentil, siempre sumisa.

Y sin demonios dentro de su familia…

 ** _—¡AKIRA!_**

La voz de un desconocido llegó a sus oídos acompañado de varios gritos de su gente. Se colocó los zapatos tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo para confrontar a aquella persona que lo había nombrado con tan poco respeto.

 ** _—¡AKIRA, SAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ!_**

En cuanto los vio su rostro se llenó de pánico. Todo el grupo de forasteros se encontraba reunido a la mitad de la calle principal, liderados por un mocoso quien gritaba a todo pulmón su nombre.

 _—¡Guardias, deténganlos! —_ ordenó. Sus hombres se abalanzaron contra ellos, pero tras recibir una intimidante mirada del chico con sombrero de paja quedaron inconscientes en el suelo.

 _—¿Qué… qué ha sido eso? —_ Akira había sentido un gran terror recorrer su cuerpo. A duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie, ya sin nadie que pudiera ayudarle Luffy se acercó hasta él y lo tomó de la camisa.

 _—Asesino._

Soltó con una voz seria que borraba toda expresión bonachona de su rostro, la gente del pueblo comenzó a rodearlos sin atreverse a decir palabra, temblando de miedo al ver a los oficiales en el piso.

 _—¿¡A cuánta gente inocente has condenado!?_

Le soltó un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo sangrar. El alcalde apretó los dientes y tomó valor de donde pudo, esbozó una sonrisa y le escupió sangre sobre el rostro.

 _—Los hijos del diablo no son bienvenidos._

Tras un segundo golpe Franky y Usopp tuvieron que agarrar a su capitán para que no se le fuera a pasar la mano. Akira cayó de sentón sobre el piso y comenzó a limpiarse la sangre del rostro con la manga de su camisa.

 _—Así que, según ustedes, hemos condenado a inocentes…_

Se puso en pie y avanzó hacia Luffy dejándole en claro que no le temía, alzó la voz para que su gente pudiera escuchar sus siguientes palabras.

 _—¡Entonces explíquenle a todo mi pueblo quiénes son los culpables de las muertes de sus seres queridos!, ¡sólo los tocados por el demonio, los Ōkami, tienen la fuerza para hacer algo tan atroz como eso!—_ la gente a su alrededor comenzó a murmurar apoyando las palabras de su líder _—_. _Hoy es la noche del demonio y al menos me alegraré al saber que no se alimentará de mi gente._

Hizo una seña y todos los presentes se pusieron en guardia. Algunos ciudadanos comunes tomaron las armas de los oficiales y apuntaron a los forasteros. El alcalde sacó su propia arma y le apuntó al chico directo a la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que si dejaba su cadáver a la mitad de la avenida el lobo se alimentaría de él.

 _—¡Detente!_

Gritó Sai, que peleaba por abrirse paso entre la gente. Unas manos suaves la rodearon por la cintura para impedir que siguiera avanzando, era Sanji, quien negó con la cabeza.

Luffy se tronó los nudillos, estaba listo para soltarle otro golpe, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien al otro extremo de la calle. Esbozó una sonrisa, aliviado.

 _—¡Disparen! —_ gritó el alcalde. Todos obedecieron.

Sin embargo, ninguna bala logró llegar a su destino.

 _—¿Qué… qué está pasando? —_ el alcalde se dejó caer de espaldas cuando vio que todas las municiones flotaban suspendidas en el aire. Sai, que tenía apretados los ojos, los abrió atónita al ver aquel espectáculo.

 _—Parece ser que llegamos justo a tiempo._

Akira escuchó una voz familiar y volteó aterrado. Law y Zoro venían entrando al pueblo. El ojigrís hizo una señal con sus dedos y todas las balas cayeron al piso.

 _—¡Es el demonio! —_ gritó alguien entre la muchedumbre y se armó una estampida humana, la gente se refugió en sus casas lo más rápido que pudieron, abandonando a los oficiales inconscientes y a su líder a merced de los forasteros.

 _—No puedo decir que me de gusto verte nuevamente, Akira-ya —_ habló el ojigrís— _. Sin embargo, hay algo que debo decirles._

Alzó la vista y le regaló una sonrisa a Sai, quien se dejó caer de rodillas por la impresión que acababa de llevarse. Law habló fuerte y claro, para que también lo escuchara la gente que se había escondido.

 _—El lobo está herido de muerte._

Algunos de los guardias, que ya habían empezado a despertar, lo miraban atónitos. No podían creer que alguien consiguiera librarlos de aquella bestia, permanecieron en silencio, esperando a que su líder decidiera si podían creerlo o no.

El mugiwara se acercó a su aliado con el ceño fruncido. — _¡A qué te refieres!, ¡yo quería conocerlo!_ —Se cruzó de brazos en pleno berrinche infantil, arrancándole a su aliado un suspiro de pesadez.

 _—Zoro-ya y yo nos encontramos con él, y como consecuencia, ha terminado enredado entre Kuroshi, aún si sale de ahí tendrá a lo mucho algunas horas antes de que la fiebre lo haga perder la conciencia —_ el ojigrís pudo ver de reojo como sus hombres se estremecían ante sus palabras, él mismo no se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

 _—¡Por qué lo hiciste, yo iba a encargarme de él! —_ volvió a quejarse Luffy, tomó al ojigrís de la camisa y lo bajó para tenerlo a su altura. Law, que no estaba con el mejor humor le jaló una de las mejillas con violencia.

 _—¡Si tanto quieres verlo siéntate a esperar!, estoy seguro de que viene hacia acá, ¡tal vez todavía tenga la suficiente fuerza como para arrancarte la cabeza!—_ , se lo quitó de encima molesto, ese idiota en lo único que pensaba era en sí mismo.

 _—Bien, entonces lo esperaremos. Moribundo o no quiero conocerlo._

Luffy tomó asiento en el piso a media calle, dejando en claro que no se movería.

 _—Como quieras._

Soltó el ojigrís. No pensaba ponerse a discutir niñerías.

Poco a poco los oficiales empezaron a escabullirse hacia sus casas, Akira intentó hacer lo mismo, pero una mano se estiró hasta pescarlo del cuello y lo jaló hasta el chico del sombrero de paja.

 _—Tú te quedas aquí._

Akira entró en pánico y comenzó a patalear con todas sus fuerzas.

 _—¡Suéltame!, ¡tú no sabes nada!, ¡esa maldita cosa se comió a mi esposa!_

Luffy se hizo de oídos sordos, tenía su concentración clavada en el bosque, esperando con paciencia a sentir la presencia de aquel animal que tanto le interesaba. Sai, que seguía parada en medio de la calle se acercó a los piratas.

 _—Sai-chan, será mejor que busques refugio, no estoy seguro de lo que vaya a pasar._

Comentó Sanji al ver que estaba decidida a quedarse, la amable mujer negó con la cabeza.

 _—No me moveré de aquí._

Un pesado silencio envolvió al pueblo. Cuando la lluvia cedió, una ligera neblina tomó su lugar. Los habitantes, como cada tercera noche, ya estaban encerrados y con miedo, aunque en esta ocasión podía verse una que otra cabeza asomada desde alguna ventana. Los forasteros seguían bien plantados en su sitio, listos para recibir aquella fúnebre visita. Incuso Akira había dejado de pelear, estaba petrificado por el miedo, sabía que la bestia tenía algo personal con él, ¿qué mejor momento que ahora para terminar con su vida?. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que si lo devoraba, se llevaría a ese engreído mocoso consigo.

• • •

El lobo llegó al límite del pueblo después de que el sol terminara de ocultarse. Avanzaba a paso lento, por alguna razón le costaba caminar derecho. Hizo una pausa cuando su pata delantera se dobló de repente. Volvió a ponerse en pie y olfateó a su alrededor. Algo estaba mal, normalmente a esa hora casi todo estaba vacío, pero esta vez podía oler a varios seres.

Se sentó un momento. Estaba cansado.

Alzó su nariz nuevamente para recolectar más información. No le costó distinguir el aroma de las presas que se le habían escapado en la cueva. Sintió miedo, era mejor retirarse.

Pero entonces, reconoció el aroma que tanto le obsesionaba.

Comenzó a avanzar a paso rápido a pesar de que su vista se empezaba a nublar. Los pasos que daba eran cada vez menos acertados y sus patas lo hacían dar varios tropiezos.

Pero nada de eso importaba, "él" estaba ahí.

El ser que tanto tiempo había buscado.

Frotó sus ojos y soltó un quejido, ya no podía ver con claridad. Supo que las cosas estaban bastante mal cuando empezó a sentir el extraño cosquilleo que le anunciaba el cambio en su cuerpo, cayó al piso y notó que sus patas delanteras habían desaparecido.

Pese a todo debía seguir, estaba seguro que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa. Movió su nariz, el aroma era intenso, estaba tan cerca.

Su dañada vista le permitió por última vez enfocar a aquel hombre que tanto había buscado. Aún recordaba su cara, seguía siendo la misma. Estiró sus dedos hacia él, ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa.

 _—Pa...pá._

De su joven garganta salió la palabra que siempre murmuraba cuando intentaba asomarse por su ventana. Cuando intentaba colarse en la casa sin éxito.

 _—Pa...pá._

Repitió. Escuchó como aquella persona gritaba, pero no tenía idea de qué era lo que quería decirle, no importaba. Finalmente lo había encontrado.

Entre la niebla todos pudieron observar, atónitos, como la terrible bestia perdía su forma hasta convertirse en un pequeño niño de no más de doce años. El joven, con la piel blanca como la leche, estaba cubierto de las manchas negras que anunciaban su terrible envenenamiento.

Cayó de bruces a menos de un metro de distancia de Akira, quien no paraba de gritarle a ese demonio que dejara de jugar con él, que desapareciera de su vista.

 _—Pa...pá —_ repitió el chico antes de cerrar los ojos. Al menos había logrado verlo una vez más.


	10. Demonio de carne y hueso

**DEMONIO DE CARNE Y HUESO**

—Capítulo 10—

Los gritos de Akira cesaron cuando el niño se desplomó frente a sus ojos. Nadie, ni siquiera la gente que observaba desde sus casas, podían dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. El pueblo entero quedó hundido en un silencio aplastante.

Sai fue la primera en reaccionar. Se abrió paso entre los piratas, corrió hasta donde estaba el niño y lo acunó entre sus brazos. El chico soltó un suave quejido y entreabrió los ojos, pero pronto volvió a quedar inmóvil. _«Al menos sigue vivo»,_ pensó aliviada.

La mujer lo observó con detenimiento. Sus ojos, de un verde intenso, eran igual a los de Akira y su cabello conservaba el brillo cobrizo que distinguía a los miembros de su familia. El pobre estaba en los huesos y casi todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por tremendas cicatrices que dejaban en claro las múltiples batallas que había librado durante todos esos años.

 _—No lo entiendo…_

Sai apretó al pequeño contra su cuerpo, estaba ardiendo en fiebre _. —Hazuki… dijo… que se había ahogado en el río... —_ volvió a mirarlo, como si quisiera convencerse de que no se trataba de él, sin embargo, la edad, el aspecto físico, todo coincidía. Miró a su hermano, quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos _—. Akira, ¿tú sabías algo? —_ el alcalde no se movía, simplemente seguía ahí, con la mirada fija en un punto perdido.

 _—¡Habla de una vez!, ¡contéstame! —_ le insistió enfurecida, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El alcalde estaba catatónico.

 _—Haru, mi pobre Haru —_ susurró la mujer con un tono de voz lastimero. Escucho a su alrededor como varios de los habitantes del pueblo comenzaban a acercarse, curiosos.

Alzó la vista en busca de Kano, el médico de su pueblo, pero el cobarde no parecía estar por ninguna parte. Necesitaba ayuda médica, pronto.

 _—Hay que rematarlo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se recupere —_ escuchó que susurraban algunos mirones _—. Trae tu arma, no hay que perder más tiempo —_ contestaron otros _._

Sai sintió temor y apretó al niño contra su pecho, protegiéndolo. Lobo o no, ese pequeño era su sobrino. Se sintió impotente, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Recorrió a los presentes con la mirada, pasando varias veces por su hermano, quien parecía incapaz de ayudarla. Finalmente, desesperada, clavó su atención en el grupo de piratas.

 _—Por favor..._

Hizo una pausa y tragó saliva, no sabía ni siquiera cómo pedirlo.

 _—Sé… que él les ha hecho mucho daño, y no tengo ningún derecho a pedirles nada, pero, por favor, ayúdenme a salvarle la vida... es sólo un niño._

A su alrededor la gente enfurecida comenzó a quejarse y a soltar amenazas contra la mujer. Un hombre que traía entre las manos un palo quiso acercarse, pero se detuvo en el instante en que Luffy dejó caer a Akira y se puso en pie.

Todos retrocedieron con miedo al ver que ese extraño sujeto se acomodaba el sombrero y sacudía su pantalón. El joven mugiwara avanzó hasta Sai, se puso en cuclillas e inesperadamente le esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

 _—No te preocupes_ —le dijo mientras cargaba entre sus brazos al chiquillo—, _tenemos el antídoto en el barco ¿no es así, Torao?_

El ojigrís dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre _. —Así es, todavía estamos a tiempo para salvarlo —_ le había costado bastante lograr que el tono de su voz sonara convincente. Simplemente no había logrado asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _—Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? —_ exclamó el Mugiwara. Pasó a un lado de Akira, ignorándolo por completo y se reunió con el resto—. _Vámonos._

Ambas tripulaciones obedecieron.

Sanji se acercó a Sai y la tomó del hombro _—Sai-chan, será mejor que nos acompañes —_ señaló discretamente a la gente del pueblo que la veía con un intenso odio _._ La mujer asintió sin rechistar. Solo se detendría en su casa para recoger a Mei y sus pertenencias más importantes. Miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros, ella no era muy querida en el pueblo, pero después de lo que acababa de hacer estaba segura de que no podría volver jamás.

• • •

En cuanto entraron al barco Bepo, que ya se encontraba en la cubierta al lado de Chopper, corrió a abrazar a su capitán de manera efusiva. Law simplemente no supo qué hacer, se mantuvo quieto mientras el oso le frotaba las mejillas con su blanco pelaje.

 _—¡Capitán! ¡Me alegra que se encuentre a salvo!_ _—_ exclamó contento, pero al ver que no recibía respuesta se separó _—. Eh, ¿capitán?_

Ladeó la cabeza al notar que Law no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Penguin le señaló discretamente al joven que traía el Mugiwara entre los brazos. El oso se estremeció al notar que estaba envenenado.

 _—Bepo-ya —_ finalmente el médico articuló palabra _—. En el almacén del submarino tengo guardadas un par de esposas de kairoseki, tráelas. En cuanto estabilicen al chico las van a necesitar._

 _—¿Capitán, se siente bien? —_ insistió al notar la ausencia de toda emoción en su tono de voz.

 _—Por favor, solo hazlo —_ evadió su pregunta. Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la biblioteca. Pasó a un lado de Zoro, quien lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo _. —Ahora no —_ le dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre y continuaba su camino.

Chopper, al ver que Law no planeaba quedarse, tomó el control de la situación. Para él era un alivio volver a ser de utilidad.

 _—¡Luffy, llévalo a la enfermería, rápido. Hay que administrarle el antídoto cuanto antes!_

Pronto, el bullicio se concentró en la parte trasera del barco, donde todos buscaban una manera de poder ayudar.

• • •

Law entró en la biblioteca y colocó el seguro en la puerta. Se acercó a uno de los grandes sillones, tomó asiento y agarró su cabeza con ambas manos.

 _«Soy un completo idiota»._ Apretó los labios, la culpa comenzaba a carcomerlo.

Había atacado de una manera cruel a aquel pequeño niño. ¿Por qué no se había detenido? ¿Por qué cuando lo escuchó hablar no buscó otra manera de razonar con él?

Los ojos de ese pequeño se veían tan vacíos, tan desesperados, que no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con él. ¿Cómo podría perdonárselo? Además, había visto la reacción de Bepo, ¿Qué iba a pensar cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho?...

Tocaron a la puerta, pero no contestó.

 _—Law, sé que estás ahí, ábreme —_ la voz de Zoro llamaba desde el otro lado.

 _—No tienes nada que hacer aquí —_ respondió de mala manera, lo único que en ese momento deseaba era estar solo y hundirse en su miseria.

 _—Abre de una maldita vez —_ insistió el espadachín.

Al darse cuenta de que el médico no pensaba ceder empujó la puerta y rompió el pasador. Al verlo soltó un suspiro lleno de pesar. Ahí estaba una vez más, el orgulloso capitán ocultando su expresión.

 _—Vete, Zoro-ya, ¿tanta prisa tienes por cobrar tu parte del trato? —_ soltó el ojigrís con sarcasmo _—. No tengo ánimos para hacerlo._

Zoro se rascó la cabeza y soltó un bufido, le había molestado bastante el comentario.

 _—Sabes que no vine a eso, pedazo de idiota —_ caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó a su lado. Movió los dedos de su mano en forma nerviosa, no era muy bueno con las palabras _—. Law, entiendo como te sientes, pero lo que hicimos fue para poder sobrevivir —_ le colocó una mano sobre la rodilla y le hizo una suave caricia _—. Mírame —_ le pidió, pero el ojigrís se negó a hacerlo _—_. _Law_ , _tú no tienes la culpa de nada._

El médico apretó los puños y se giró completamente, dándole la espalda. No quería que mirara su lastimera expresión _—gracias por decirlo, ya puedes irte —_ soltó poco convencido.

El peli verde sonrió de lado al ver su actitud tan infantil y lo rodeó por la cintura, pegándolo contra su cuerpo.

 _—¡Hey, suéltame! —_ se quejó el ojigrís, pero los fuertes brazos no cedieron. Zoro se recostó con él.

 _—¡Suéltame! —_ insistió el ojigrís. Sintió como la nariz de Zoro se acercaba a su oreja y con suavidad le hacía una leve caricia.

 _—Este ha sido un día duro —_ exclamó el peli verde sin ceder ni un ápice _—_. _Lo único que quiero en este momento es dormir un poco, así que deja de moverte._

 _—¡Si tan cansado estás lárgate a otro lado y déjame en paz! —_ exclamó el médico molesto _._ Peleó un poco más y se vio tentado a usar su habilidad para escapar, pero al final terminó por rendirse. Estaba exhausto, tanto física como mentalmente. Resignado, se recargó sobre el hombro de Zoro y se cruzó de brazos.

La suave respiración y el calor del cuerpo que lo tenía apresado comenzó a arrullarlo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Tenía que aceptar que aquel cálido contacto diluía bastante su pesar.

• • •

Cuando Akira finalmente reaccionó se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de un sin fin de mirones. Se puso en pie como pudo.

 _—¡Akira-sama!_

Escuchaba su nombre por todas partes.

 _—Akira-sama ¿en verdad era su hijo?_

Escuchó que alguien preguntaba detrás de él. El alcalde se dio la media vuelta y tomó de la camisa a un hombre que lo miraba sorprendido.

 _—Mi hijo está muerto._

Contestó.

Lo dejo caer y sin decir más, se dirigió directo a su casa. Subió las escaleras con las botas llenas de lodo, importándole una mierda ensuciar la madera. Cuando llegó a su recámara se detuvo frente al tocador de su esposa.

Tomó el cepillo del cabello y en un arranque de intensa furia lo aventó al piso. Hizo lo mismo con el alhajero y el resto de sus pertenencias. Cuando agarró el diario quebró con violencia el sello que tanto tiempo había evitado y buscó entre las páginas la información que tanto necesitaba.

La verdad de aquel horrible día estaba escrita con la misma letra de molde, pulcra y perfecta, que Hazuki siempre utilizaba. Para su esposa sólo se había tratado de otra descripción habitual, pero para Akira marcaba el inicio de su infierno, diez años atrás.

 _—Regresaré a la hora de la comida._

Akira le dio un suave beso a su esposa y frotó la cabecita de su hijo antes de abandonar la casa. Hazuki, como siempre, se paró en la puerta con el pequeño Haru entre sus brazos para verlo partir.

 _—Despídete_ —le susurró al niño, quién alzó su manita.

 _—A..diós._

Eran pocas las palabras que decía, pero ya comprendía casi todo con suficiente claridad.

La mujer, altiva como siempre, miró atentamente a las personas en la calle. Todos le daban reverencia a su esposo y a ella. Eran por mucho la pareja más respetada y admirada del pueblo. Se irguió pomposa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Estaba de humor para un paseo; el día era soleado y seguramente podría presumir a su pequeño como tanto le gustaba.

Había que estar presentables, le dio de comer al chiquillo, llenó su tina y se dispuso a bañarlo…

Pero no pudo evitar pegar un grito cuando, al sumergirlo, el niño se dejó de mover.

Espantada lo sacó y lo sostuvo en el aire hasta que lo vio reaccionar nuevamente.

— _¿Qué, qué significa esto?_

Soltó con el rostro lleno de pánico.

Haru, desnudo y mojado, se enfrió rápidamente. El pequeño estornudó, y de repente, un par de orejas lobunas aparecieron sobre su cabeza. La mujer lo dejó caer sobre la cama y ahogó un grito de terror, el pequeño comenzó a llorar.

Hazuki se mordió la mano hasta hacerla sangrar. No había duda alguna, su pequeño había sido tocado por el espíritu del _Ōkami._ Era la primera vez que veía uno tan de cerca.

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la recámara, nerviosa. No entendía qué podría haberle pasado, hasta esa mañana parecía ser normal. Había jugado un rato en el jardín ¿acaso se había comido algo mientras no lo vio? ¿lo había visitado algún desconocido? No tenía idea.

El niño lloraba a todo pulmón mientras estiraba sus bracitos sin encontrar consuelo. Entre más lloraba más partes de su cuerpo cambiaban de vez en vez.

Finalmente Hazuki se dejó de mover cuando comprendió que su perfecta vida estaba arruinada. _—¡¿Qué va a pensar Akira cuando se entere?!_

Se tomó el cabello con violencia. Sabía que su esposo se jactaba de que jamás había aparecido un animal como ese entre los suyos, seguramente se convertiría en el hazmerreír de todos, y ella, perdería todo el estatus que tenía.

De pronto, se tranquilizó.

Solo había una cosa por hacer. Esbozó una sonrisa macabra.

— _Soy joven todavía, puedo tener más hijos_.

Miró a ese pequeño mestizo, ya no era más su bebé, ahora era una bestia. Un híbrido que no merecía ser su hijo.

Envolvió a la criatura en una gruesa cobija, cuidando que su rostro quedara lo suficientemente cubierto para que nadie lo viera, salió por la puerta de la cocina y emprendió el camino.

Se detuvo sobre el puente del río, que delimitaba el pueblo. _«Lo mejor será lanzarlo»._ Evaluaba la posibilidad cuando, de repente, un hombre que pasaba la saludó con amabilidad. Ella meció al niño entre sus brazos y nerviosa le regresó el saludo. _«Aquí no, todavía hay muchos testigos»._ Se adentró en el bosque a sabiendas de que estaba prohibido, caminó unos cuantos kilómetros y ahí lo abandonó, esperando que algún animal salvaje lo devorara.

A su regreso y con sólo la cobija entre los brazos se dejó caer en el río, fingiendo que se había resbalado. Unos campesinos escucharon sus gritos y corrieron a socorrerla,

 _—¡Ayúdenme! ¡a Haru se lo ha llevado el río!, ¡por favor!_

Gritó con tal desesperación que difícilmente se podía dudar de ella. Varios hombres comenzaron la búsqueda, siguiendo el cause del río sin poder dar con la pobre criatura.

Su coartada había sido perfecta.

...

Las horas pasaban y Haru, que apenas caminaba, comenzó a avanzar en círculos sin saber por qué se había ido mamá. Estaba cansado de llorar y los ruidos a su alrededor lo tenían aterrado. El miedo provocó que su transformación avanzara hasta convertirlo por completo. Ya en cuatro patas sintió que podía moverse mejor, su cuerpo se sentía más ágil, más seguro y calientito. Escuchó algo que se movía detrás de él y su aguda vista lo distinguió justo a tiempo. Desde los arbustos apareció un enorme oso que pretendía devorarlo y el lobezno empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Descubrió lo ágil que eran sus patas y pronto notó que dejaba atrás a aquel temible animal. A la mitad de su huída pisó mal y cayó hasta lo más profundo de una gruta.

Aquel lugar se convirtió en su nuevo hogar.

Conforme pasaban los días no le quedó más que entregarse a su instinto. Su olfato y su oído le permitían encontrar pequeños bichos y lagartijas que, de alguna manera, le amenizaban la terrible hambre que sentía. Poco a poco fue olvidándose de cómo volver a su forma humana. Aprendió a cazar presas cada vez más grandes y a defenderse de terribles depredadores a los que poco a poco fue superando. Su vida, antes humana, se disolvió casi por completo.

Una noche había perseguido a un ciervo hasta las afueras del pueblo. No pudo reconocer del todo aquel lugar, pero le parecía conocido. Estaba por darse la vuelta cuando un extraño aroma llamó su atención, era un aroma familiar.

Se acercó hasta una de las casas y empujó la puerta de daba al jardín, ésta cedió con facilidad ante su fuerza. Entró sigiloso y se dirigió al dormitorio donde no pudo creer lo que veía.

Era ella, era él.

Sonrió, podía reconocer el vínculo tan fuerte que tenía con aquel par _. —Ma…má, pa..pá_

Las palabras no sonaron muy bien, hacía tiempo que no intentaba hablar.

Pero las cosas no salieron bien.

Tras decir eso, lo único que recibió fue un grito, y luego, un disparo.

El pequeño entró en pánico al sentir el dolor de aquella bala. Su sangre comenzó a escurrir hasta llegar a su pata. Tenía que huir, pero no quería seguir solo. Tomó de la pierna a la mujer de la que no quería despegarse y corrió lo más rápido que pudo de regreso al bosque.

Mamá estaba con él… mamá aliviaría el dolor que sentía.

En uno de sus saltos mamá se atoró con un tronco, sin querer tiró de ella tan fuerte que le desgarró la pierna. A pesar de eso la mujer no gritó, hace varios kilómetros que ya estaba muerta. Se acercó al inerte cuerpo y lo empujó con el hocico una y otra vez, a pesar de su corto entendimiento comprendía lo que era la vida y la muerte. Después de aullar por horas comprendió que mamá no volvería a moverse.

Días después volvió al pueblo. Mamá ya no estaba, pero podía olfatear a la otra persona que le quedaba. Intentó colarse nuevamente a la casa, pero esta vez no pudo entrar. _—Pa..pá_ — se acercó a una de las ventanas y pegó con el hocico llamándolo, sin embargo, el hombre no salió.

 _—¿¡Pero qué mierda es esooo!?_

Sintió un golpe en la cabeza, gimió con miedo. Un hombre completamente ebrio le acababa de lanzar una piedra.

 _—¡Shú, lárgate!_

Gritó el tipo envalentonado por el alcohol, tomó una piedra más grande y lo volvió a agredir. El estómago de Haru gruñó, llevaba días sin comer y ese señor no paraba de lastimarlo.

Enojado, respondió al ataque y lo mordió.

El tipo soltó un chillido de dolor al sentir como sus huesos se quebraban, no sufrió por mucho tiempo, murió en ese mismo instante.

El sabor de aquella sangre, de aquella carne era muy parecido al de los conejos y los ciervos. Haru, que ya no podía aguantarse el hambre, comenzó a devorarlo hasta que sació su apetito. Escuchó gritos, así que emprendió nuevamente la huida.

Sin ser muy consciente al respecto, al pobre lobezno se le hizo un hábito ir a buscar a su padre y de paso, conseguir algo de alimento.

Diez años pasaron y el lobo siguió creciendo. Cada vez más poderoso, más salvaje, cada vez más hambriento.

• • •

Cuando Akira terminó de leer el relato, abrió al máximo los ojos sin poder dar crédito a las palabras que ahí aparecían. Encendió la chimenea y lanzó el diario al fuego. Nadie más debía enterarse. Tomó el relicario y se sentó a contemplarlo por un largo rato.

Finalmente, tomó una decisión.

Agarró su arma, la metió a su boca, y sin pensárselo dos veces, jaló del gatillo, llevándose a la tumba el horrible secreto que guardaba su mujer.


	11. Domesticación

**DOMESTICACIÓN**

—Capítulo 11—

Law abrió los ojos con algo de trabajo, pero no pudo distinguir nada a su alrededor; todavía era de noche. _«¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido?»._ Se removió ligeramente cuando sintió la acompasada respiración de su acompañante que descansaba debajo. Con cuidado se giró para quedar de frente, no pudo evitar tocarlo y paseó los dedos por su abdomen, haciéndole una suave caricia. Ese cuerpo se sentía tan bien.

Intentó levantarse pero, para su sorpresa, Zoro seguía rodeándolo celosamente con sus fuertes brazos.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre él y sonrió de repente, preguntándose cuándo había sido la última vez que había compartido un momento tan íntimo con alguien. A decir verdad, los únicos brazos igual de cálidos que podía recordar eran los de Cora-san…

La simple comparación lo estremeció de repente.

 _«Mierda, esto no está bien»._

Él no era de aquellos hombres que acostumbraban a enamorarse. Toda su vida sexual se había centrado en encuentros rápidos y casuales con hombres de los que ya ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Jamás había tenido la intención de involucrarse en algo más profundo…

Pero el hecho de sentirse tan cómodo entre aquellos brazos comenzaba a alarmarlo.

Una idea, una ilusión absurda se arremolinó en su cabeza. La estúpida idea de poder quedarse a su lado.

Acercó su nariz al cuello de su acompañante para aspirar su varonil aroma y sintió como su estómago se contraía de repente. Tenía que aceptarlo, le gustaba bastante, tal vez, demasiado. _«Lo que hay entre nosotros es sólo sexo… tan sólo eso»,_ se dijo. No debía ilusionarse. ¿Qué pensaría Zoro-ya si se enteraba de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir? Seguramente se reiría en su cara.

Se deshizo del abrazo con cuidado y se puso en pie.

Lo contempló por un largo rato antes de decidir qué hacer; una parte de él deseaba volver a acurrucarse entre sus brazos, pero, por otro lado, sabía bien que debía ponerse un límite antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. _«Debo aceptar que sería agradable amanecer contigo»,_ pensó _._

Finalmente se dio la media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca con el corazón revuelto.

Caminó por la cubierta, pues el aire frío le ayudaba a aclarar sus pensamientos. Miró hacia la enfermería donde estaba encendida la única luz. Seguramente Tony-ya velaría celosamente a su paciente, él era esa clase de médico, al menos el chico-lobo estaba en buenas manos.

Cuando entró a su camarote se quitó a tirones todo lo que traía encima y se metió debajo de las sábanas. _«Hace frío»._ Se hizo ovillo intentando conservar el calor. A pesar de que toda la vida había dormido solo, esa noche se sentía extraño. Añoraba el cuerpo que hace un rato había sentido.

Pese a todo no tardó en perderse completamente, había sido un día largo y necesitaba descanso.

• • •

El sol entró directamente por una de las ventanas. Zoro movió los brazos con extrañeza, estaban vacíos. Se levantó perezosamente y secó una gota de saliva que había dejado escurrir por su mejilla.

 _—¿Dónde… estás?_

Se sorprendió al encontrarse completamente solo. En algún momento de la noche Law lo había abandonado. Tomó asiento y se frotó el cuello claramente molesto. Por un momento había pensado que…

 _«Soy un idiota»._ Fue su conclusión.

Estaba claro. La noche anterior su acompañante había hecho todo lo posible por alejarlo. En un principio pensó que era solo porque se sentía mal, pero ahora podía entender que tal vez su compañía había estado de más.

Law ya había tomado de él todo lo que deseaba, ¿para qué quedarse?

Su rostro se puso como tomate al recordar lo que habían hecho en la cueva, los besos que habían compartido, la forma en que había entrado en su cuerpo…

 _—¡En qué mierda estaba pensando cuando lo dejé hacerme eso!_

Frotó su cabello hasta sentir que su cuero cabelludo se calentaba. Ahora, con la mente totalmente despejada, la vergüenza se había apoderado de su ser y su orgullo estaba desbaratado.

Después de recriminarse en silencio una y otra vez su falta de voluntad soltó un suspiro de total resignación. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, además, no era como si no le hubiera gustado.

Lo único que le dolía era pensar en que realmente para Law solo había sido una forma más para pasar el rato.

…

 ** _—¡Ahhhh! ¡casi me arranca la pata!_**

Reconoció el grito de Chopper y de un impulso salió corriendo. Cuando llegó a la enfermería tuvo que abrirse paso entre todos los curiosos que se le habían adelantado. Se sorprendió al ver que el renito estaba metido bajo la mesa y sujetaba su pata mientras temblaba de miedo. Sai, que también se había llevado un buen susto, estaba abrazada a él, llena de pánico.

Haru había despertado antes de lo que habían previsto, y a mitad de la revisión, intentó morder al médico. Estaba sujeto a la cama por las esposas de kairoseki y se removía con furia intentando zafarse. Su esfuerzo era tal que sus muñecas comenzaban a sangrar. Mostraba los dientes en una mueca feroz y soltaba gruñidos con su lastimada garganta.

Todos lo miraban sin saber qué hacer, con todo y las esposas se trataba de un ser bastante peligroso.

 _—¡Le estaba revisando la garganta cuando casi me atrapa!_ —explicaba el pequeño doctor a Robin, quien había sido la primera en llegar a su auxilio.

 _—Supongo que mantenerlo en su forma humana le ha permitido sanar más rápido —_ soltó la arqueóloga. Varios de sus brazos aparecieron para ayudar a recoger todas las cosas que habían sido derribadas a consecuencia del tremendo susto.

 _—¡Háganse a un lado!_

Luffy se abrió paso hacia el chico mientras tronaba los huesos de sus puños. — _Con un buen golpe sabrá quien manda…_

Nami alcanzó a darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para lograr su objetivo.

 _—¡Cabeza hueca! ¿¡Qué no te das cuenta que se trata de un pobre niño!?_

El capitán se sobó el enorme chichón que se le había formado en la mollera. _—Yo sólo quería ayudar —_ exclamó con un gesto de puchero.

 _—¡Es suficiente, salgan todos, ahora! —_ comentó el renito mientras se deshacía de la mayoría a empujones. Zoro, al igual que el resto, obedeció sin rechistar, pues estaba seguro de que si el niño lo reconocía, se pondría peor.

Haru, que no había dejado de gruñir, dejó de moverse de repente y alzó la nariz, expectante. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y empezó a recorrer todo a su alrededor hasta que encontró lo que había llamado tanto su atención. Sobre las cabezas de los mirones alcanzó a ver unos brazos que mantenían en alto dos grandes charolas llenas de carne casi cruda. _—Abran paso —_ pidió Sanji. Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la cama del chico y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— _Debes estar muriéndote de hambre._

Estiró con cautela la comida hasta donde pudiera alcanzarla. Haru se abalanzó sin pensarlo y comenzó a devorar todo con una desesperación inmensa, llevaba días sin probar bocado. Sus ojos miraron por un momento a aquel hombre, no recordaba haberlo visto antes, pero eso no importaba. Siguió comiendo con premura y no paró hasta que todo lo que tenía enfrente desapareció.

Al terminar eructó con fuerza y sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear con pesadez. Todavía se sentía enfermo y ahora, con el estómago lleno, empezaba a cabecear. Sanji se atrevió a estirar la mano para poder tocarlo, pero recibió un intento de mordida que estuvo a nada de arrancarle un dedo.

 _—Bueno, supongo que esto llevará más tiempo del que pensé_.

Soltó el rubio mientras encendía un cigarrillo, atento a como el pequeño se recostaba exhausto por el tremendo esfuerzo.

 _—Sanji-kun, ¿tienes algún plan? —_ preguntó Sai atenta a su respuesta, el rubio exhaló lentamente el humo para luego contestar.

 _—¿Jamás han adoptado a un animal callejero?, la mejor manera de ganar su confianza es alimentándolo. Habrá que hacerlo un par de veces más antes de que se sienta listo._

Los presentes se miraron entre sí, era una respuesta lógica. El niño lo miró receloso un rato, pero pronto se hizo ovillo y el sueño terminó por vencerlo. Sai se acercó al cocinero y lo tomó del brazo con un gesto cariñoso.

 _—Déjame intentarlo la próxima vez_ —le pidió. Si existía una esperanza de ayudar a Haru a confiar en ellos no se daría por vencida.

Zoro, que había permanecido en cubierta con el resto de los piratas, soltó un bufido aliviado al ver que todo estaba en orden y se dio la media vuelta para regresar a sus asuntos. Alcanzó a divisar entre el gentío a Law, quien al sentir su mirada, se dio la vuelta con sobresalto y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el submarino.

 _—Law, espera._

Soltó sin recibir respuesta.

El médico aceleró el paso, pero la mano de Zoro alcanzó a tomarlo por la muñeca y lo obligó a voltear.

— _¿Por qué estás evitándome?_ —le preguntó de manera directa. Los ojos de Law no le aguantaron la mirada y tuvo que desviar su atención hacia otro lado.

 _—No lo estoy haciendo, simplemente estoy cansado —_ mintió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzó a sentirse nervioso, ¿qué demonios le sucedía?, se sentía como un chiquillo enamorado y eso lo hacía sentir humillado _— Déjame ir, Zoro-ya, tengo cosas que hacer —_ exclamó.

Zoro accedió a soltarlo, y sin saber qué decirle, dejó que el médico huyera de su lado. _«Bueno, eso confirma lo que sospechaba»_ pensó con amargura. Irguió la cabeza mientras respiraba con suficiente profundidad para tragarse lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. No pensaba demostrar lo mucho que aquel cambio de actitud le había afectado. Se dio la media vuelta y tomó rumbo al gimnasio, lo mejor sería irse a entrenar un largo rato, despejar su cabeza, dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado.

En cuanto Law cerró la puerta del submarino se llevó la mano al corazón que le latía desbocado. Se asomó por el ojo de buey para ver como el peli verde se alejaba sin mirar atrás. _«¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?»._ El simple hecho de haber escuchado su voz le había disparado la adrenalina. Se tapó los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

Ahora todo estaba más claro para él.

Quería estar con Zoro, quería hacerlo suyo una y otra vez… pero también comenzaba a anhelar algo más.

Algo que seguramente jamás tendría.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa que dejaba entrever su tristeza. Tal vez sería mejor alejarse de él el resto del viaje, pero recordó que todavía tenían un asunto pendiente… todavía no le pagaba su parte del trato.

Debía entregarse a Zoro, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo sin que sus malditos sentimientos quedaran expuestos.

 _«Mierda»._

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que un simple abrazo podría complicarle tanto las cosas.

• • •

Las horas transcurrían y, sin mucho que hacer, el niño salvaje se había convertido en el centro de atención. Una vez más la enfermería estaba rodeada, pues era hora de intentar un segundo acercamiento.

 _—Mil berries a que lo muerde esta vez…_

Se escuchó que apostaban en voz baja. Sanji, quien alcanzó a escuchar el comentario, le acomodó una buena patada en la cabeza a Usopp, quien ya había puesto su dinero sobre la mesa.

El cocinero entró cuando el pequeño todavía estaba dormido, hecho ovillo sobre la almohada.

 _—Hey, Haru —_ susurró para no espantarlo. En cuanto el niño abrió los ojos su rostro reflejó terror. Estaba tan cansado que no se había percatado de que alguien se encontraba así de cerca. Rápidamente recompuso su actitud y comenzó a gruñirle mostrándole los dientes.

— _Deja de hacer eso, no pretendo hacerte daño._

Esas palabras resultaban incomprensibles para él, pero aquel tono de voz pareció calmarlo ligeramente. Una vez más su atención se clavó en la comida; esta vez la devoró con más calma, sin dejar de mirar de manera recelosa a su acompañante. Al terminar, simplemente empezó a lamerse las palmas de las manos para dejarlas limpias.

 _—Puedes confiar en mí_ —comentó el rubio y una vez más estiró su mano para intentar tocarlo.

Esta vez Haru no intentó morderlo, pero retrocedió lo más que pudo y le soltó un gruñido amenazador.

— _Sai-chan, es tu turno._

La mujer, que había permanecido al otro lado de la puerta, entró con una canasta llena de pan dulce y un recipiente lleno de leche _._ El chico siempre se había alimentado de carne, pero su nariz humana le indicaba que eso también era comestible.

 _—Haru, esto es para ti, Sanji-kun me ayudó a prepararlos —_ tomó una de las piezas entre sus frágiles dedos y los estiró hacia el muchacho.

 _—Ten cuidado_ —le advirtió el cocinero al comprender su intención. Era una maniobra demasiado peligrosa ofrecerle así la comida. El niño era rápido, y si le acomodaba una mordida, podía ser letal.

— _No me morderá, ¿verdad, Haru? —_ miró al chico con una enorme sonrisa, el pequeño ladeó la cabeza, intrigado por el gesto y esperó a ver qué era lo que pretendía hacer _—. Come, esto te gustará_.

Colocó el pan cerca de su pie y se retiró lentamente.

El niño miró el pan por un largo rato, finalmente lo tomó y le arrancó un pedazo. Sus ojos se posaron en aquellos dos individuos. No le habían hecho daño, tampoco le tenían miedo. Movió su nariz con curiosidad. Olían bien, especialmente aquel hombre que olía a comida. Mordió por segunda vez aquel suave objeto, el sabor le había agradado bastante.

 _—Vámonos, será mejor dejarlo solo un rato más_ —comentó el rubio. Sai negó con la cabeza.

 _—Me quedaré aquí, quiero que se acostumbre a mi presencia_.

 _—Está bien, te traeré galletas para que se las ofrezcas más tarde —_ el cocinero se retiró, dejando a los dos familiares a solas—. _Si necesitas algo, llámame sin dudarlo ._

La mujer tomó asiento en un sitio seguro y tomó un libro de la estantería al azar mientras comía uno de los panes que había traído, era mejor no parecer una amenaza, simplemente deseaba familiarizarse con su pequeño sobrino.

Haru la olfateaba a la distancia, movía la nariz de una manera curiosa intentando recopilar la mayor información posible, ¿quién era?, ladeó la cabeza mientras la observaba, curioso. Volvió a abrazar sus rodillas mientras se mecía de atrás para adelante lleno de ansiedad, no le gustaba estar cautivo, pero por alguna extraña razón, ya no se sentía amenazado.

• • •

Franky se encontraba reparando algunas cosas en cubierta cuando notó que un grupo de personas desconocidas se acercaban a su barco _—Vaya, ya se habían tardado en encontrarnos —_ exclamó. Guardó sus herramientas y dio un silbido fuerte para llamar la atención de sus nakama, se colocó en la rampa para acceder al barco y esperó a que los extraños hicieran el primer contacto.

 _—¿Se les perdió algo? —_ preguntó el cyborg mientras meneaba entre sus manos una llave inglesa. Los pueblerinos parecieron amedrentarse al mirar su extraña apariencia y empezaron a murmurar entre sí y a darse empujones hasta que lograron que uno de ellos diera un paso al frente. Kano, el médico del pueblo, no tuvo otra opción que tomar la palabra.

 _—¡Sai! —_ gritó con todas sus fuerzas _—, ¡Sai, sé que estás ahí, tienes que regresar ahora!_

Su grito alertó a la mayoría de los piratas. La mujer, que escuchó también su llamado, apretó los puños, sabía bien que tarde o temprano tendría que lidiar con ellos. _—Volveré enseguida —_ le dijo a Haru con una sonrisa, pero antes de salir, tomó un escalpelo y lo escondió dentro de la manga de su vestido, por si acaso. Bajó del barco y se plantó frente a Kano sin bajar la mirada.

 _—¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?_ —no tenía ninguna intención de regresar con ellos y mucho menos, de entregarles al niño.

 _—Sai, he venido a decirte que tu hermano, Akira-sama, se ha quitado la vida._

La primera reacción de Sai fue de sorpresa, pero pronto un sentimiento de ira incontenible se arremolinó en su estómago. Miró hacia la enfermería donde el pequeño Haru no tenía idea alguna de lo que acababa de pasar. Akira lo había abandonado definitivamente, había preferido irse por el camino fácil en vez de enfrentar la realidad. Miró a Kano y apretó los dientes al hablar.

 _—Si ese cobarde decidió terminar con su vida no es asunto mío —_ soltó.

Kano le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le abrió el labio. En ese momento varios de los piratas bajaron del barco, pero Sai les hizo una seña para que esperaran. La mujer tomó al medicucho de la bata y le colocó el escalpelo en el cuello.

 _—Si vuelves a tocarme, te mato._

Sus ojos, siempre amables, se veían fríos y amedrentadores. Por un momento Kano pudo ver algo de su hermano en ella.

 _—Lárgate de aquí, tú y todos los que vienen contigo —_ les dijo _—_. _Ni mi hija, ni Haru, ni yo volveremos al pueblo, pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana con las pertenencias de mi hermano._

Soltó al médico y se dio la media vuelta para regresar al barco. El hombre quiso sorprenderla por la espalda, pero antes de que pudiera moverse Luffy apareció al lado de la mujer, haciéndolo caer de sentón ante la impresión.

El mugiwara solo tuvo que tronarse los puños para que todos los pueblerinos salieran corriendo llenos de pánico. _—¡Esta la pagarás! —_ gritó Kano desde lejos antes de adentrarse en el bosque.

La mujer frotó sus brazos con ansiedad y respiró profundo. Luffy le colocó la mano sobre el hombro dándole unas suaves palmadas.

 _—Eh, Sai, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? —_ preguntó—, _si quieres pueden venir con nosotros hasta la siguiente isla_.

Sai cerró los ojos, disfrutando de una suave brisa. Amaba su isla, el clima, las playas. Había disfrutado mucho de aquel lugar al lado de su esposo y de su hija.

 _—Todavía no lo sé, este es mi hogar —_ contestó. Luffy se hurgó la nariz y le regaló una sonrisa.

 _—Hasta que lo necesites, puedes contar con nosotros._

…

Para deshacerse del trago amargo decidieron encender una fogata en la playa y armar una buena fiesta. Mei parecía ser la más divertida, soltaba una carcajada tras otra mientras jugaba con Usopp y Chopper.

— _Ven, te ayudaré_ —el tirador la subió a la espalda del reno quién comenzó a cabalgar con ella. La niña se aferró a su cuello apretando los ojos y gritando de emoción, no recordaba haberse divertido tanto en toda su vida. Su alegre risa era contagiosa y el resto de los tripulantes disfrutaban el espectáculo mientras que Brook amenizaba todo con su música.

Sanji se acercó hasta el esqueleto y le susurró algo.

 _—¡No, de ninguna manera! —_ gritó el músico, pero fue arrastrado contra su voluntad hasta la enfermería. Robin había sugerido que tal vez un poco de música ayudaría a que Haru se relajara, valía la pena intentarlo.

 _—Vamos, él no intentará comerte por segunda ocasión_ _—_ le dijo para animarlo y le dio un fuerte empujón para que entrara. Brook aterrizó de bruces con todo y su guitarra. Sai se acercó hasta él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

 _—Gracias por ayudar a mi sobrino —_ le comentó con una bonita sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojarse. Esta vez el esqueleto ya no pudo negarse, esa mujer era bella, de no ser porque se trataba de una viuda reciente le hubiera pedido que le mostrara las bragas.

Brook aclaró su garganta, y resignado, comenzó a tocar una hermosa y suave melodía que poco a poco empezó a volverse animosa. El niño centró toda su atención en el sonido que le resultaba agradable, ladeó la cabeza a la derecha, luego, a su izquierda. De una manera inconsciente comenzó a balancearse al ritmo de la música.

 _—¡Hey! ¡vengan a ver esto! —_ se oyó que gritaban desde fuera, los curiosos se acercaron para ver aquel espectáculo soltando risitas.

 _—Te lo dije, la música calma a las bestias_ — le susurró Robin a Sanji, quién le regaló una sonrisa.

Sai tragó saliva. El momento de arriesgarse había llegado. La mujer respiró profundo y avanzó hacia el niño que seguía balanceándose como si estuviera hipnotizado. Al ver que se acercaba Haru se puso alerta, clavó sus ojos en ella sin poder esconder su cara de sorpresa. No traía comida, ¿qué quería? Sai estiró sus manos hacia él. El pequeño pensó en morderla, pero se contuvo, estaba intrigado en ver lo que pasaba.

 _—Ya no tienes nada de qué temer, yo estaré siempre contigo._

Los dedos de Sai le tocaron la cabeza y le hicieron una suave caricia. Los ojos del pequeño se humedecieron y, de manera dócil, agachó la cabeza para que siguiera, era una sensación de lo más agradable.

Sai se sentó a su lado sin dejar de acariciarlo, pasó su mano alrededor de él y lo jaló hacia su pecho, acunándolo. El pequeño se recargó instintivamente y cerró los ojos.

El temible demonio, que tantas vidas se había llevado consigo, cerró los ojos, sintiéndose seguro y querido por vez primera.


	12. Voz del viento

**VOZ DEL VIENTO**

—Capítulo 12—

La fiesta alrededor de la fogata comenzó a avivarse cuando las estrellas empezaron a adornar el cielo.

Zoro dejó caer una botella al lado de su pierna, intentó tomarla nuevamente, pero la vista ya le fallaba a tal grado que esa simple tarea le resultó imposible. Movió los pies, encontrándose con varias botellas más que tintineaban, vacías, a su alrededor.

 _«Ese… idiota…»_

Al otro lado de la fogata podía divisar a Law, quien no se dignaba a alzar la mirada y simplemente sostenía un tazón de sopa entre sus manos que, por lo visto, ya estaba bastante frío.

Zoro llevaba tomando desde el inicio de la fiesta, y el alcohol, en vez de apaciguar lo que estaba sintiendo, parecía alentarlo a querer partirle la cara. Ese hombre lo había usado y no pensaba perdonárselo tan fácilmente.

Reunió el valor necesario y se puso en pie como pudo. Colocó las manos sobre sus katanas, pero antes de que pudiera desenfundarlas alguien saltó sobre él y su cabeza dio contra la arena.

 _—¡Zoro! ¡Ven a ver esto! ¡Haru está bailando!_

Su alegre capitán se colocó sobre él con una enorme sonrisa. En ese momento Brook estaba tocando música para el niño y no quería que nadie se perdiera el espectáculo.

 _—Quítate de encima —_ le dijo mientras tomaba asiento con el capitán sobre la cadera. Luffy pareció ignorar su mal genio y comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, jalándolo del cuello para llamar su atención—. _¡Anda, ven a ver!_

Sin esperarse una respuesta, el capitán se levantó y arrastró a su acompañante hasta la cubierta del barco. Zoro, que no podía ni siquiera ponerse en pie, tardó en poner resistencia. _—¡Suéltame, en serio!, ¡no estoy de humor para esto! —_ se zafó de mala manera, pocas veces se comportaba así con su capitán.

Luffy lo miró extrañado y ladeó la cabeza sin ocultar su sorpresa. _—¿Te encuentras bien? —_ le preguntó.

La mirada de Zoro regresó hacia la playa, pero su objeto de odio ya había desaparecido.

 _—¡Mierda!, ¡estoy harto!_

 _—Zoro… ¿qué sucede? —_ insistió Luffy y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, pero el peli verde se la quitó enseguida.

 _—No es nada, déjame solo._

Pasó al lado de su capitán dándole un golpe con el hombro. Regresó a la playa, tomó de paso otras dos botellas y se internó en el bosque. Ahí, entre el incipiente pasto mezclado con arena se dejó caer, clavando su borrosa vista entre las copas de los árboles.

• • •

Law entró a la cocina del Sunny y aventó molesto la puerta tras de sí, apretó los puños. _«Calma, eso no tiene por qué afectarme»._ Hasta ese momento había aguantado la presencia de Zoro-ya en la fiesta, pero haber visto la manera en que Mugiwara-ya saltaba sobre él con esa maldita confianza le había provocado un espasmo en la mejilla. _«Siempre juntos, siempre con él…»._ ¿Celos? No quería ni pensar en ello.

Caminó un poco en círculos frotando sus ojos hasta que finalmente se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas. _«Me iré mañana, ya no hay nada que tenga que hacer aquí»._ El motivo de su temporal unión con los mugiwara había sido la enfermedad de Bepo, ahora que todo había terminado nada lo obligaba a permanecer con ellos. Afuera, podía escuchar las risas y festejos de sus nakama, pocas veces los había oído tan alegres.

 _«Tal vez, sería mejor irme solo y dejarlos un tiempo más con ellos…»_

La puerta se abrió de repente. Miró de reojo a Kuroashi que venía con un montón de platos vacíos entre sus brazos. _—¿Qué haces aquí? —_ preguntó el cocinero mientras colocaba todo en el fregadero. Law bajó su gorro para taparse los ojos y subió los pies a la mesa haciendo enfadar al rubio.

 _—Puedo estar donde se me de la gana —_ no andaba del mejor humor, así que simplemente contestó con saña.

 _—¿No deberías estar con el marimo o algo así? —_ preguntó el rubio pagándole con la misma moneda. El comentario logró que el corazón de Law diera un vuelco, tardó unos instantes en recomponer la cara de sorpresa que se le había dibujado en el rostro, por suerte para él Sanji ni siquiera había volteado a verlo.

 _—¿No sé de qué me hablas? —_ evadió el tema intentando que su voz sonara neutra, pero su rostro comenzó a sentirse caliente.

El cocinero, sin dirigirle la mirada, empezó a lavar los trastes. _—No pienses que todos somos idiotas en este barco, es obvio que hay algo entre ustedes —_ soltó.

Law se quedó en silencio, no había mucho que pudiera decir al respecto. Después de un rato que le pareció de lo más incómodo Sanji paró lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole un cigarro.

 _—No fumo —_ contestó Law con un hilo de voz. El rubio encendió un cigarrillo para él y se estiró perezosamente.

 _—Seré directo contigo, no sé que mierda pasó entre los dos, pero no recuerdo haber visto alguna vez al marimo tan mal. En todo el día no ha comido nada, lo único que ha hecho es agotar las reservas de sake y entrenar como poseso_ —exhaló el humo hacia el médico a quién no le gustó nada su actitud tan arrogante—. _Tal vez él y yo no nos llevemos muy bien, pero es mi nakama, así que trátalo con más cuidado_ —se puso en pie y regresó a lavar los platos, dando por terminada la conversación.

Law apretó su nodachi tentado a atacar a aquel cocinero entrometido, finalmente se puso en pie y con un movimiento partió en dos la mesa, se dio la vuelta y salió furioso.

 _«¿¡Quién se cree para hablarme de esa manera!?»._

Ya había tomado la decisión, tenía que encontrar a Bepo cuanto antes. Mañana a primera hora abandonarían aquella isla sin mirar atrás.

• • •

Cuando la última botella que Zoro llevaba consigo se acabó, decidió ponerse de pie. _—Creoo… que ahora sí me eeh pasadoo, ¡hic!_

Ya no pensaba bien, pero algo sí tenía en claro, tenía que encontrar a Law y partirle la cara.

 _—¿Cuántooo tiempo llevaré aquiií? —_ al salir a la playa descubrió que la fiesta se había trasladado a la cubierta del Sunny. Miró hacia todas partes, pero no encontró al ojigrís en ningún sitio. _«Debe estar en su estúpido submaaarino»._

La puerta estaba abierta y los piratas Heart seguían festejando felices con los Mugiwara. Envalentonado por el exceso de alcohol, se adentró en el oscuro pasillo, tropezando más de una vez.

—¿ _Dondeee mierdaaa estaba su cuartoo?_

Vagó un rato por la cocina, el cuarto de máquinas y el comedor hasta que finalmente reconoció la puerta del camarote principal. Tomó aire y la abrió de una no muy certera patada.

 _—¡Daaame la cara, maldito imbeeécil!_

Gritó mientras desenfundaba a Kitetsu, pero el simple peso de la espada le hizo perder el equilibrio y se fue de cara contra el suelo.

 _—¡Mierda, ¿dónde estássss?_

Alzó su confundida vista sólo para descubrir que el cuarto estaba vacío.

 _—No me voy a mover de aquí hastaaaa que aparezcas._

Se arrastró como pudo hacia la cama con la intención de apoyarse y ponerse en pie, pero en cuanto el colchón estuvo cerca de su cabeza cerró los ojos y recargó su frente sobre él, perdiéndose por completo.

• • •

Entrada la noche Law tomó rumbo hacia el submarino. Había pasado un buen rato consultando con Nami y Bepo la posibilidad de partir el día siguiente. _«El clima estará muy alterado, será el peor momento para partir»._ Le habían contestado ambos navegantes, consiguiendo que su mal humor se disparara por completo. Estaba a unos pasos de su navío cuando se alertó al sentir una presencia dentro. Colocó las manos sobre su nodachi, expectante.

Todos sus nakama seguían en la fiesta, así que no podía tratarse de nada bueno.

 _«Debe ser alguien del pueblo_ ». Si así era, ese infeliz sería el objeto perfecto para descargar su ira. Avanzó hasta su camarote donde la puerta estaba completamente abierta, mas, cuando se asomó, no pudo esconder la sorpresa que se dibujó sobre su rostro.

Hincado a orillas de su cama y con la cara contra el colchón, Zoro dormía profundamente en una postura inhumana.

 _«¿¡Qué está haciendo aquí!?»_

Law pensó seriamente en darse la vuelta e irse, pero al verlo en aquella posición y con todo el alcohol que había ingerido podía ahogarse. Dejó su gorro y su abrigo a un lado y, muy a su pesar, intentó despertarlo.

 _—Zoro-ya, levántate._

Le dio un suave empujón con la punta del pie, escuchó que murmuraba algo incomprensible, pero no se movió de su sitio. Suspiró con molestia, lo menos que en ese momento deseaba era tener contacto con él. Sin más opción, decidió cargarlo con cuidado y lo recostó sobre la cama, le despojó las botas y también le quitó la cinta roja que le sostenía las katanas. Le dio un vistazo rápido, el peli verde dormitaba con el seño fruncido.

Law se tomó el tiempo para recoger la katana que había quedado abandonada a la mitad de la habitación y acomodó el resto de las cosas de su "invitado" sobre una silla. Finalmente tomó asiento a su lado con el cuerpo encorvado y la mirada clavada en el piso. _—¿A qué has venido? —_ preguntó sin esperar una respuesta. Lo miró nuevamente, no pudo contener sus ganas y le acarició con suavidad una de las mejillas, posó su dedo pulgar sobre ese par de labios que se sentían tan ásperos.

 _—¿Qué debo hacer contigo, Zoro-ya?_

Las palabras que Kuroashi-ya le había dicho en la cocina hicieron eco dentro de su cabeza. Era cierto, no lo había visto comer en todo el día, y sí tomar en exceso.

 _«¿Realmente es por mí que estás así?»._

Se acercó lentamente hasta sus labios resecos y les depositó un suave beso, sintiendo como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espalda. _«Mierda»,_ cada vez estaba más seguro al respecto, lo que sentía por Zoro era especial.

La mano del peli verde tomó uno de sus brazos de repente. _—Law… ¿qué haces aquí? —_ preguntó medio dormido y todavía bastante borracho, arrastrando cada palabra que salía de su boca.

 _—Eso debería preguntarte yo —_ contestó el médico con una sonrisa de lado. El peli verde intentó incorporarse, pero le costaba demasiado trabajo. Law lo ayudó a sentarse frente a él _—. Zoro-ya, ¿a qué has venido?_

El peli verde se lo pensó seriamente por unos instantes que parecieron eternos. Law, por su parte, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Deseaba besarlo, pero también deseaba largarse de ahí, ya no podía más con la tensión de sentirlo tan cerca.

 _—Ahora… recuerdo… —_ finalmente Zoro rompió el silencio y esbozó una sonrisa _—. Vine, porque… tengo un asunto pendiente contigo…_

Law dejó de respirar, así que a eso había ido, a hacerse con él y cerrar su trato. Le dolió pensarlo, por un momento Kuroashi lo había hecho ilusionarse.

Apretó los puños, molesto.

Tal vez eso era lo mejor, que lo tomara de una maldita vez y así mandar todo a la mierda. Mordió su labio inferior, intentando mantener la compostura y soltó un bufido. Acercó su mano a la entrepierna de Zoro y apretó su miembro.

 _—Adelante, haz lo que tengas que hacer._

Zoro bajó un momento su atención a la mano de Law y luego subió la vista nuevamente. _—Claro que lo haré…_

Law jamás esperó que en ese momento el puño de Zoro le diera de lleno en el rostro. Su vista se puso negra unos instantes, estaba prácticamente noqueado.

 _—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —_ le recriminó, llevándose la mano a la mejilla.

 _—Pasa que tú… eres un idiota, y yo… yo me largo de aquí._

El borracho, que ya había cumplido su objetivo, intentó ponerse en pie, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer sobre su acompañante, cerró los ojos y se volvió a perder.

 _—¡Quítate de encima!, ¡Hey! ¡Zoro!_

Le recriminó Law, pero al darse cuenta que tenía sobre él un peso muerto soltó un suspiro de resignación. Intentó moverlo, pero todavía se sentía mareado por el tremendo golpe que le había acomodado.

 _«Y yo que pensé que iba a besarme»._ Se sobó la mejilla, estaba seguro de que pronto tendría toda esa parte del rostro, morada.

Lentamente pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Zoro y lo movió hacia su derecha para hacerlo aterrizar sobre el colchón.

Al sentir el calor del otro cuerpo Zoro lo rodeó también, imaginándose por un momento, que seguían juntos en la biblioteca.

 _—No… te vayas…_

Soltó en susurró apenas comprensible. Su rostro se veía tan compungido y sus manos se sentían ansiosas. _—Law, no… te vayas._

Repitió.

Law apretó los ojos y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de su acompañante, aspirando su aroma. Esas palabras se le incrustaron en lo más profundo del pecho.

 _—Mierda, ¿¡por qué, de todas las cosas que podías decirme, me pides justo eso!?_

Estaba tan cansado de pelear contra sus propios impulsos. Apretó los labios y se recriminó a sí mismo por no poder tomar una decisión más sabia. Si pensaba abandonar la isla cuanto antes ¿para qué negarse lo que tanto deseaba? Ya no podía más.

 _—Zoro-ya… —_ susurró a sabiendas de que no sería escuchado—. _Al menos, por esta vez_ … _quiero dejar de pensar, y amanecer contigo_.

Y así, sobre las sábanas y con toda la ropa encima, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo venciera.

• • •

Sai salió un momento para tomar aire fresco. En la cubierta del Sunny podía ver a los fiesteros que ahora descansaban, rendidos y amontonados, por todas partes. No quedaba nadie con quién charlar. Haru dormía profundamente y Mei se había quedado en la recámara de las chicas.

Miró al cielo, pero las nubes le impedían divisar la luna. _«¿Qué debo hacer ahora?»._ Se preguntó.

Sabía a la perfección que en el pueblo no la aceptarían con Haru, además, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para protegerlo del resto y de sí mismo. Frotó sus brazos cuando una brisa fría le alborotó el cabello.

 _—Ren…_

Sus hermosos ojos cafés se inundaron de lágrimas. En tan poco tiempo su vida entera había cambiado de manera drástica. Ni siquiera se había podido tomar un momento para llorar a su querido esposo.

Se sentó contra la puerta de la enfermería y abrazó sus rodillas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, si él siguiera vivo las cosas no serían tan difíciles. Apretó los labios en un intento de controlar los espasmos que el fuerte llanto comenzaba a causarle.

 _«Ren, ayúdame a ser fuerte»._ Rogó en silencio.

De pronto, se alarmó al escuchar que un objeto caía cerca de donde estaba, al mirarlo se dio cuenta que se trataba de una mandarina, fruto de los árboles que se encontraban sobre ella.

Súbitamente, y como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, encontró la respuesta que buscaba. Ella no tenía la fuerza para cuidar de Haru, pero podía obtenerla.

Alzó la cara y enjugó sus lágrimas con las mangas del vestido. Law-kun le había hablado sobre las frutas que poseían a los espíritus, esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

 _«Yo seré el próximo Ōkami, protegeré a Haru y a Mei con mis propias manos»._

Como si se tratara de una respuesta, el viento revoloteó con intensidad a su alrededor, aullando suavemente y disipando parte de sus penas.


	13. Acorralado

**ACORRALADO**

—Capítulo 13—

El sol aún no salía, faltaban todavía un par de horas, sin embargo, el pueblo entero estaba reunido en la plaza principal. La pira funeraria de Akira estaba terminada y el difunto ya había sido colocado sobre la misma.

Kano miraba desde la ventana de su consultorio como los aldeanos pulían los últimos detalles. Le dio un sorbo a su botella y, molesto, se limpió el excedente con el antebrazo.

 _—Tenías que morirte justo ahora —_ se quejó.

No era que le tuviera especial afecto al difunto, simplemente que, al no haber alguna otra autoridad pertinente, él tendría que tomar la alcaldía hasta que se votara por un reemplazo. _—Qué molesto —_ volvió a quejarse.

Colgó su roída bata y se visitó con un traje negro. Al cerrarse la camisa notó un arañón a la altura de su cuello, consecuencia del escarpelo que Sai le había colocado en el cuello. _—Maldita perra —_ exclamó enfurecido.

Mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que empezaran sus problemas con los hijos del diablo, él le había pedido a Akira que se la diera como esposa; sin embargo, ella se había negado y finalmente había formado una familia con un miserable granjero.

Escupió sobre el suelo y empezó a acomodarse la corbata.

Sonrió de repente al recordar lo mucho que había disfrutado al denunciar a su querido esposo. También recordó con excitación la suavidad de sus grandes pechos, mismos que había toqueteado a placer cuando tuvo que "examinarla" en la plaza a la hora de su juico. Le tenía tantas ganas que incluso había pensado en volver a pedirle a Akira que se la diera en matrimonio, a fin de cuentas, ahora solo era una viuda desprestigiada.

Pero, después de la manera en que lo había humillado, sus ganas se habían transformado en un inmenso rencor.

Terminó de arreglarse y salió a reunirse con el resto para empezar la ceremonia. Tomó la antorcha entre sus manos y soltó un bufido. Odiaba hablar en público.

 _—Estamos aquí para despedir a un gran hombre…_ —continuó con algunos halagos de cortesía. La gente, a su alrededor, guardaba un silencio aplastante, atentos a cualquier cosa que les dijera _._ Cuando terminó su discurso se acercó a la pira y la encendió. Debía decir las últimas palabras de despedida para terminar con el ritual, pero en vez de eso se volvió para mirar a los aldeanos.

 _—Saben, Sai debería ser la que despidiera a su hermano, era su única familia, y ahora le ha dado la espalda._

Los murmullos de desaprobación hacia la mujer no se hicieron esperar. Al ver que sus palabras surtían efecto, Kano continuó.

 _—Ayer, cuando fuimos a verla, nos amenazó de muerte y se jactó al saber lo que le había pasado a su pobre hermano. Siempre ha sido una mujer inofensiva, aunque muy conflictiva, pero ahora está rodeada de gente peligrosa, gente que es capaz de lastimarnos a voluntad. … Y no olvidemos lo más importante, tiene a la bestia en sus manos._

Las exclamaciones subieron de tono, la gente de ese pueblo, dócil al momento de obedecer, comenzó a enfurecerse.

 _—¡Hay que detenerla! / ¡Hay que matar a la bestia! / ¡No podemos permitir que esa gente siga con vida!_

Kano sonrió complacido al escucharlos.

Con la antorcha todavía en mano se alejó de la pira funeraria y tomó rumbo por la calle principal. La gente comenzó a seguirlo, curiosos por saber qué era lo que tramaba. El hombre llegó hasta la casa de Sai y aventó la antorcha por una ventana. Pronto las llamas comenzaron a consumir su hogar, junto con las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban. El médico retrocedió y estiró los brazos de manera mesiánica.

 _—Sé muy bien que nosotros no tenemos la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlos, pero sé que encontraremos la manera para lograr nuestra meta... —_ ocurrió una explosión y la casa terminó por derrumbarse. Kano miró el espectáculo con una sonrisa terrible—. _Tengo una idea, pero necesito a un voluntario. Un hombre valiente que nos libere de una vez por todas de nuestros tormentos…_

Su venganza contra Sai estaba en marcha y nadie podría detenerlo.

• • •

Zoro se movió ligeramente al escuchar a lo lejos la melodía que Brook tocaba para despertar a todos. _«Qué molesto, ni siquiera cuando nos desvelamos se despierta tarde»_. Pensó.

Él todavía tenía sueño y la cabeza le dolía horrores. Apretó con fuerza a la persona que dormía entre sus brazos, su acompañante se removió, aferrándose a él mientras colaba una de sus piernas entre las suyas.

Qué bien se sentía dormir acompañado.

Pero… un momento... ¿quién?, ¿cómo?...

 ** _—¡Ahhhhh!_**

Como acto reflejo, Zoro empujó a su acompañante con tanta fuerza que lo hizo aterrizar sobre el piso. A Law casi se le sale el corazón del susto, hasta ese momento había dormido tan plácidamente que aquel movimiento lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sus manos temblaban, no recordaba la última vez que se había espantado tanto.

 _—¿¡Qué te pasa idiota!? —_ le recriminó. Se sentó como pudo y sobó su adolorido trasero, se había llevado un buen golpe. _«Amanecer contigo…_ », tragó saliva mientras peleaba por bajar el ritmo de su corazón. _«Maldito susto de muerte»_. Refunfuñó.

Zoro comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada; primero, sin tener idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Poco a poco los recuerdos de su fallida y estúpida venganza le inundaron la cabeza. Su rostro, pálido por la sorpresa, enrojeció por completo. Lo último que recordaba era haberse acercado a la cama. ¿Cómo había terminado Law entre sus brazos? _«Ahh, me duele la cabeza_ », colocó los dedos sobre su sien en un intento de apaciguar con un masaje el terrible dolor que sentía. Tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama y miró de reojo a su acompañante.

 _—¿Qué pasó anoche? —_ preguntó directamente. Law pudo sentir un pequeño espasmo en la comisura de su boca, tensó los labios, intentando que ese gesto pasara desapercibido.

 _—Tan solo mira mi rostro, estúpido ebrio._

Zoro no pudo ocultar la sorpresa cuando notó el intenso moretón alrededor de su ojo. Así que, al final, sí había conseguido partirle la cara. Sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada.

 _—¡¿Te parece gracioso?! —_ se quejó el médico. Su reclamo solo consiguió que la risa del peli verde se volviera más estridente.

 _—Te lo merecías —_ respondió divertido _—. Llevabas todo el día comportándote como un completo imbécil._

Law empezó a masajear su cuello, aquella frase lo había puesto nervioso.

Zoro le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero en vez de eso, lo jaló hacia él y le acarició la mejilla, esbozando una sonrisa de lo más sensual.

 _—No tengo idea de qué hicimos en la noche, pero... en este momento, tengo ganas de divertirme contigo._

Law tragó saliva. Así que Zoro pensaba que todo se había arreglado entre ellos. Era un completo idiota, jamás debería de haberse quedado a dormir con él. Rompió el contacto visual entre ambos y clavó su atención en la puerta.

 _—No hicimos nada, Zoro-ya, puedes estar tranquilo. Por cierto, me adelantaré al comedor, necesito discutir algunas cosas con tu capitán._

La sonrisa del peli verde desapareció por completo cuando Law se puso en pie con la clara intención de largarse.

Apretó los puños. Esta vez no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

Law se colocó el gorro y bajó la visera lo más que pudo para poder esconder su expresión, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban con fuerza y lo lanzaban hacia la cama. Zoro se colocó sobre él y lo sometió contra el colchón. El gorro salió volando y el rostro de Law quedó al descubierto una vez más. Clavó su atención en la pared, no podía mirar al peli verde, simplemente no se sentía capaz.

— _Basta._

Exclamó Zoro con una voz autoritaria.

— _No vas a huir de nuevo._

Ya no podía soportarlo, estaba cansado de las evasivas de su acompañante. Lo tomó de la mandíbula y lo obligó a voltear.

 _—¡Deja de evitarme! —_ le gritó enfurecido _—_. _¡Si me vas a mandar a la mierda ten el valor de decírmelo a la cara!_

Law, que ya no tenía más opción, finalmente lo miró.

El estómago de Zoro se contrajo de súbito, esperaba encontrar dentro de sus ojos algún tipo de desprecio o incluso burla, pero lo que descubrió era algo que no se esperaba; podía reconocer esa emoción perfectamente, pues a lo largo de su vida había intimidado a un sinnúmero de personas.

 _—Law… ¿por qué tienes miedo?_

El médico abrió los ojos aterrado al saberse descubierto. Empujó a su acompañante con toda su fuerza, pero no fue capaz de quitárselo de encima. _—¡Déjame en paz!—,_ exclamó sin que sus palabras fueran atendidas.

 _—¡Respóndeme! —_ demandó el peli verde. Los labios de Law comenzaron a moverse sin tener idea de qué contestarle. Su cabeza, que siempre trabajaba ágil, se sentía bloqueada.

 _—No me presiones —_ las palabras sonaron heridas, no deseaba admitirlo. _«No quiero que te burles de mis sentimientos_ », pensó, y apretó los labios, renuente. ¿Por qué mierda se había interesado en Zoro?, debía haber sido un acostón solamente, como tantos otros.

Zoro permaneció dudoso unos instantes, estaba cansado de rogarle. Finalmente tomó una decisión, ese sería su último intento.

Retiró la fuerza que ejercía para someterlo y se recostó completamente sobre él. Pasó los brazos con un gesto protector debajo de su cintura, pegándolo contra su cuerpo. Hizo una pausa mientras respiraba profundo contra la almohada, pensando bien las últimas palabras que iba a decirle y acercó los labios al oído del médico.

 _—Olvida nuestro trato, no pretendo obligarte a nada. Solo, dime que me vaya y no volveré a molestarte._

Law sintió que su mundo se desquebrajaba en ese mismo instante. Ya no podía soportarlo. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, los apretó con fuerza en un intento vano por enjugarlas.

 _—No quiero eso… —_ soltó en un susurro apenas entendible.

 _—Entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que deseas?_

Zoro le colocó un beso en la mejilla lastimada. ¡Cómo le gustaba ese hombre! No podía negárselo, no quería negárselo. Su boca se encontró con la húmeda trayectoria de una lágrima que había conseguido escapar. Con el labio inferior la recogió y avanzó hasta los párpados que se mantenían apretados. _—Law… deja de esconderte._

El médico subió sus manos por la espalda de su acompañante y se aferró a él con ansiedad.

— _¡Maldita sea!,_ _Zoro-ya… ¡no me obligues a decírtelo!_

Ya no más. No podía seguir deteniendo el flujo de las cosas. Enjugó su llanto de manera violenta, tallando sus ojos con furia, como si aquel líquido le resultara corrosivo. Jamás le había gustado mostrarse en un estado tan vulnerable y le humillaba saber que Zoro lo estaba mirando tan fijamente.

 _—Habla ya, nada puede ser tan malo —_ le insistió con un susurro de voz que sonaba dulce, casi protector.

Law estaba seguro de que nada bueno saldría de lo que estaba por confesar. A pesar de eso no podía ocultárselo más. Las palabras estaban ardiendo dentro de su pecho. Sonrió con un gesto leve y dejó caer las manos hacia los costados, derrotado. Sus ojos tristes miraron fijamente a Zoro.

—… _Es solo que… estúpidamente… me estoy enamorando de ti_.

La expresión de Zoro dejó ver su enorme sorpresa. Era una confesión que francamente no se esperaba. Abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir.

Con la torpe reacción que tuvo lo único que consiguió fue que Law se sintiera más humillado todavía. _—¡Quítate de una buena vez! —_ con un fuerte empujón consiguió levantarse y salir directo al baño, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

 _—¡Mierda!, ¡mierda!_

El ojigrís comenzó a caminar, desesperado. Todavía podía sentir su calor, su aroma, se quitó la ropa a tirones sin importarle donde aterrizara y se metió a la regadera, buscando que el agua disfrazara el sonido de su doliente voz. _—¡Soy un completo imbécil!_

Golpeó la pared con la frente una y otra vez hasta sentir dolor. Su rostro se quedó recargado contra la misma, dejando que sus lágrimas se disolvieran en el agua fría — _Qué estúpido fui al decirlo_.

Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó como se abría la puerta. Tampoco los pasos de la persona que iba quitándose la ropa mientras se acercaba, así que cuando aquellos brazos tan familiares rodearon su cintura se sorprendió por completo. Zoro depositó un casto beso en la parte posterior de su cuello y giró al médico para quedar frente a él. Lo tomó de las mejillas con ambas manos.

— _Law_ , _no sé nada sobre ti, no sé qué has hecho ni como has vivido, y la verdad, me importa una mierda_ …

Los ojos grises, tan enrojecidos, se abrieron al máximo al escuchar aquella frase. Su cuerpo se tensó de repente, atento a cada palabra que le decía. Zoro pegó su frente contra la de él y le acarició el rostro con suavidad.

— _Lo único que realmente me importa es que dejes de huir… y te quedes conmigo_.

Sin esperar una respuesta apresó su boca en un delicioso beso, entregándole todo lo que sentía. Law tardó un poco en comprenderlo, permanecía tenso y con la mirada atónita. Finalmente su ser fue reaccionando, cerró los ojos y lo abrazó para corresponderle aquel gesto, pegándose contra su cuerpo, clavando sus dedos en aquella fuerte espalda. Era un beso de necesidad, un beso de entrega, infinitamente más delicioso que los que habían sido solo por deseo. Los dos cuerpos desnudos comenzaron a buscarse, a recorrerse con ansiedad, aumentando al máximo la fricción entre ellos.

Por primera vez Law sintió el deseo de entregarse, de pertenecerle por completo. No era solo sexo lo que buscaba en esta ocasión, quería que el vínculo que estaban forjando quedara sellado por algo más fuerte, mucho más intenso. Colocó su mano sobre la espalda de su compañero y descendió hasta su trasero, que apretó con fuerza para pegarlo contra su cuerpo.

 _—Házmelo —_ susurró lleno de deseo _—_. _Házmelo ya._

Zoro se tomó unos instantes para observar su excitado rostro, esa simple expresión terminó por ponerlo al máximo. Ya no lo pensó más, humedeció su miembro con su propia saliva. Levantó al ojigrís del trasero y lanzó sus piernas al aire, aprisionándolo contra la pared. Law se aferró a su cuello mientras sentía aquella virilidad colocarse en su entrada, relajó el cuerpo para permitir la penetración y esperó ansioso la dura embestida. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como se resbalaba lentamente hacia adentro sin mayor inconveniente.

Zoro soltó un jadeo y cerró los ojos, el cuerpo de Law se sentía tan bien. — _Voy a moverme_ —anunció a la par que comenzaba a embestir a su compañero con movimientos pausados pero profundos.

Law cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, entregándose al intenso placer sin remordimiento alguno. Su propia virilidad, apresada entre ambos cuerpos, se estrujaba deliciosamente mientras que por dentro sentía todas las terminaciones nerviosas encendidas al máximo. _—Se siente bien… —_ soltó entre jadeos, provocando que su compañero acelerara el ritmo sin bajar la intensidad de las fuertes embestidas. Acercó la boca a su cuello para devorarlo, mordisqueando toda su extensión. El agua no dejaba de recorrerlos, dificultando la respiración.

 _—Vamos a un sitio más cómodo, sujétate bien_ — susurró Zoro mientras apresaba su boca en un lujurioso beso. Se separó de la pared y comenzó a avanzar con pasos torpes por el baño, tropezando peligrosamente con la ropa que estaba regada por todas partes. Encontró la puerta a tientas y se dirigió a la recámara sin dejar de besarlo, al dar con la cama tumbó a Law sobre ella. Se acercó a él, colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas del médico y comenzó un suave descenso por sus muslos. Las yemas de sus dedos se toparon con la herida que le había ocasionado con _Sandai Kitetsu_ en su "amistoso" enfrentamiento. Haberlo lastimado de esa manera ahora le parecía un acto infame. Besó la herida con suavidad antes de subir por su tatuado abdomen hasta llegar a su barbilla.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y se relamió los labios mientras esbozaba una lujuriosa sonrisa. _—Voy a darte hasta el fondo —_ soltó deseoso mientras empujaba hacia dentro con más ganas, arrancándole un tremendo jadeo lleno de placer _—. ¿Lo estás disfrutando? —_ preguntó mientras le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja.

 _—Si tienes dudas hazlo con más ganas —_ lo retó el ojigrís con una voz juguetona, encajándole las yemas de los dedos en la espalda.

Zoro lo empezó a embestir duro y cada vez más rápido. Estaba cerca de su límite, el cuerpo de su acompañante se sentía demasiado bien. Mordió el labio inferior del médico y finalmente se entregó. Law se contrajo a propósito y con las piernas lo jaló hacia él, buscando que esa última estocada fuera lo más profunda posible. El cuerpo de Zoro se estremeció completamente al sentir el delicioso orgasmo recorrer su espina dorsal, hace mucho que no se desfogaba tan fuerte.

En cuanto Law notó que había terminado lo tumbó de espaldas para sentarse sobre él, tomando el control y permitiéndole recuperar el aliento. Comenzó a mecer su cadera con un ritmo delicioso mientras su manos recorrían el abdomen y pectorales de su compañero. La semilla de Zoro lubricaba toda la zona, permitiéndole sentir mayor placer en cada movimiento profundo. Ya estaba muy cerca de terminar, así que cerró los ojos y alzó la barbilla concentrándose en sentir. El espadachín, embelesado por ver su rostro lleno de placer, apresó su miembro y empezó a estimularlo a la misma velocidad, consiguiendo que terminara tan fuerte como él.

Cuando la sensación finalmente cedió, Law relajó su cuerpo y miró a su acompañante, esbozó una sonrisa. Se sentía vivo, como nunca antes.

Zoro lo tomó del cuello y lo besó, invitándolo a rodar hacia un lado para quedar hundidos en un abrazo.

Había sido un encuentro rápido, pero muy intenso para ambos.

 _—Estuvo bastante bien_ —susurró el ojigrís con sinceridad—, _pero tengo que admitir que no me quita las ganas de hacértelo_ —se rodó sobre Zoro y descaradamente bajó su mano para acariciarle el trasero.

 _—¡Tsk!, déjame pensarlo —_ exclamó el peli verde, desviando la mirada sin poder disimular sus nervios. Law se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, había pensado que simplemente tendría una rotunda negativa,

 _—estás tan jodidamente bueno —_ apretó el trasero que deseaba con lujuria, sintiendo como su compañero daba un pequeño respingo cuando sus ágiles dedos se acercaron a su entrada.

 _—¡Hey!, ¡dije que me dejaras pensarlo! —_ reclamó Zoro apenado mientras apartaba aquella mano de su cuerpo.

 _—Como quieras, ¿qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer y luego regresamos?, así tendrás tiempo suficiente para hacerte a la idea._

Zoro le colocó un suave beso y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. _—¿Y si me niego? ¿qué piensas hacer?_

Law arqueó una ceja con arrogancia.

 _—A quién le quieres mentir, sé que te encantó que te la metiera._

El rostro de Zoro enrojeció de repente y lo golpeó con una de las almohadas. Law comenzó a reír. Su ansiedad se había esfumado por completo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, aquel hombre había derribado sus defensas, su necesidad de protegerse a sí mismo.

 _«Estoy perdido_ ». Concluyó.

Finalmente lo había comprendido, quería a aquel hombre, quería estar a su lado. Por primera vez en toda su vida sentía ese fuerte sentimiento y sabía que era enteramente correspondido.

Todo lo demás podía irse a la mierda ahora que Zoro-ya estaba a su lado.

Nada más podía salir mal.

O al menos, eso quería creer.


End file.
